Of Demons, Dragons, and Dreams
by Elenea Galad
Summary: SQUL The old war between Demons and Dragons has found a new battleground twenty years after the Civil War of the Fire Nation, and Zuko's daughter is somehow in the middle of it all.
1. Part 1: Prologue

* * *

**Prologue: This is Me**

_**Journal Entry 1: 5/9/492**_

_My name is Maida and I am sixteen years old. I'm writing this journal so that if someone reads it, preferably hundreds of years after my death, they will understand something about me. _

_I am an orphan. My parents were killed in a fire set by Fire Nation troops. They were killed because of me. My mother was a water-bender, and my father was a fire-bender. The Punir, a rebellion group, saved me from the fire and raised me. At least, that's what they told me. _

_I can bend both of my parents' elements, but my water is always scalding, and my fire always cold. Hence my alias, Cold Flame. That's what everyone calls me. I'm not even supposed to know my name, but my adopted father told me accidentally. _

_I am an assassin. I fight for the Punir, 'dealing with' commanders and tacticians of the Fire Nation and their allies. I'm on a mission right now, to 'deal with' a commander of the Earth Kingdom. His name is Jet, and he's very close to Fire Lord Zuko. If tonight goes as planned, he will be dead before sunrise. The Cold Flame will strike once more. _

_You know, when I think about it, I am two people. When I'm on a mission, I'm cold, heartless, and calculating. _

_When I'm between missions, I'm…someone else. I'm scared, lonely, and I wonder. I wonder if my parents loved me, if they wanted me. I dream about my father sometimes, I hear him singing to me. I miss him, but I won't admit it. That's my dearest and most lucrative dream. _

_To feel a father's love. _

* * *

The girl sighed, deeming the entry good enough, for the time being. Her short black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was dressed all in black. Dao broadswords crossed their sheaths on her back, but they were the only obvious weapons. Others were hidden in various places on her being. She leaned against the tree trunk, balanced on the limb yards above the ground. A campsite wasn't too far, flying the flag of the Earth Kingdom.

She closed and locked her journal, placing it in the small bag she carried for that purpose. She would leave the bag behind when she went to finish her mission. Then she could return to the place she lived, the Punir headquarters. Maida flatly refused to call it her home. The Punir hated her, and she knew it.

She leapt from the branch, landing lightly on the ground, her eyes flashing in the moonlight. Her eyes were by far the most distinguishing quality about her. They were a subtle ocean blue, but rimmed in a bright gold, which was far from subtle.

* * *

Maida kept to the shadows, and made her way towards the camp, specifically to the commander's tent. Most of the soldiers were asleep, so her presence went unnoticed. Finally, outside the tent, she slipped off her broadswords and smiled. She lived for the adrenaline of the mission. It was the only thing that kept her alive, her one shining moment. _Would my father be proud of what I've become? I doubt it._ She shoved the thought from her head and focused on her mission.

She slipped inside the tent, her eyes for the unsuspecting commander. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom honor, minus the hat, and his back was turned to her. She cleared her throat and he spun around, and then straightened. He looked regal and proud, and she smiled.

"Who are you?" Her smile grew wider.

"I am the Cold Flame." His eyebrows raised.

"I didn't know that my rank was substantial enough to deserve the attentions of the Cold Flame."

"It's not, but your affiliations with the Fire Lord are." His eyes smiled, even as he frowned.

"So our suspicions were correct. You are Punir." Her eyes flashed fire.

"I've worked for them before. I work for anyone willing to pay." He shook his head.

"I doubt that. You are a child, just a little girl. I doubt you are heartless enough to have taken such a career so young."

"You'd be wrong!"

She drew out a dagger and threw it at him, which he dodged and drew twin hook-swords. But she was prepared. She'd been studying him and knew his weapons of choice. She blocked his blow, bringing her fist sharply into his jaw. He jerked back, surprised by the power behind her blow. She snatched one of the hook-swords and sliced it across his throat in a glancing strike, not enough to kill him. A few moments of physical fighting, and she pinned him to the ground, one knee on each arm. Blood flowed from the scratch on his throat but he glared at her.

"Why are you doing this? Because you were told to?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to kill me? What have I done to you?"

He wasn't begging, merely stating a fact, and she hated it.

"Shut up."

"Or what? You'll kill me? You're going to do that already!"

"Fast or slow! Your choice!"

His eyes danced.

"You don't have the nerve to kill me slowly. Every murder you've committed shows that." He leaned up, looking her in the eyes, to bark a cutting remark, but the words froze in his throat as he stared at her unique eyes.

"Dear God…Mai…" He didn't get any further. She stood, broke the hook from the blade, and lit it with her fire. She then slammed in through his chest and into the ground. His eyes went wide. He'd expected heat, but instead the blade was searingly cold. She hissed in anger.

"That's why I am the Cold Flame."

His eyes were sad and met hers. She stared at him dumbstruck as he spoke, and she ran from the tent.

* * *

Jet lay on the floor of his tent, his life's blood slowly staining the ground. He had to let the Fire Lord know somehow, what he'd discovered. He dipped his fingers in his own blood and wrote one word on the ground beside him.

When his men found him and wrote their report, they disregarded that word. If they had included it, this story would have never happened.

The word was…Maida.


	2. Part 1: Haunting Pasts

**AN: I usually handle suspense, trying to keep my readers guessing, but I'm trying something new with this story. Well, new for me. It's called dramatic irony. Lemme know ifI suck at it or not. **

**Name Meanings: (will be added ifI add a new name)**

**Maida: a maiden**

**Amulya: priceless****

* * *

**

Part 1: The Girl

**Chapter 1: Haunting Pasts**

Maida returned to the Punir headquarters as the sun rose. Skipping the report she would need to make later, she went to the house of her adopted family, crawled silently up the stairs, and curled up in a ball on the floor of the attic, her bedroom. She was asleep the moment she was still.

_

* * *

She raced through the halls, the nagging feeling that she'd been there before always at the back of her mind. The doors around her were a blur, as were the people. But then, in front of her, a door came into focus. She stopped in front of it. She had to know what was on the other side and she reached for the knob. Instantly the people around her screamed for her to stop, but she couldn't. She had to know... Her hand was on the knob, and the song came to her like something out of her deepest memories…_

I've seen the sunrise o'er the mountains

I've seen the ocean after the storm

I've seen a lasting peace come out of a century of war

But they can't hold a candle to what I see

In my daughter's eyes….

_Her eyes filled with tears, and she pushed the door open as she screamed for her father. A blinding white light hid the room's contents from her eyes and…_

* * *

Her eyes flashed open. It was still dark outside, thought, so she rolled over and struggled to get back to sleep, praying the dream would not come again and hoping it would at the same time.

* * *

The Fire Lord walked quickly through the palace from training, pulling on a shirt as he went. The message the herald had brought had been very simple.

The Cold Flame had struck again.

Down the stairs, up again, and into the main meeting chamber where an Earth Nation soldier was waiting. A woman was there with him, her floor length black dress embroidered in the softest of blues, the exact shade of her eyes. Her hair was braided and drawn up in an elegant but simple bun. In her hands she held an open scroll, and her once carefree eyes scanned it with the attitude of a queen. But when she glanced up and met his concerned gaze, tears flickered there.

"Zuko, Jet's dead."

His eyes widened and momentarily disregarding the scroll, he drew his upset wife into his arms. She shivered against him for a moment, and then drew away, once again the Fire Lady. They had both seen too much to cry much anymore. The last tears he himself had shed had been thirteen years ago.

"I'm alright Zuko." He nodded, knowing that she was okay, and gently took the scroll from her. It was a basic report, describing where and when they found Jet's body, how he'd been killed, and how the scene looked. There was also a personal note from the new commander of Jet's corps. Zuko sighed and glanced up at the Earth Kingdom soldier, who offered his condolences. The Fire Lord dismissed him with a wave of the hand. No amount of kind words or comforting words could replace his friend. And that's when it hit him. He turned and nearly ran out of the room, Fire Lady Katara at his heels.

General Ji looked up from his paperwork when Fire Lord Zuko burst into the chamber.

"Fire Lord?" he started uncertainly. His confusion turned to shock when the Fire Lord swept an arm across the desk, sending all his papers crashing to the floor.

"Ji, look at this." He spread a map across the general's desk and began plotting points, stating names as he did so until he'd plotted eight points.

"And finally, Jet." He plotted the ninth point. "Now, let's play connect the dots." He drew lines between each of the points, ending in three characters. Ji read them aloud.

"Peace by War." He looked up at Zuko, his eyes hardening. "The Punir."

Zuko nodded, and Katara stared at the map in shock as Zuko gestured towards it. "Ji, these are all the murders committed by the Cold Flame." Ji's eyes widened and he looked down at the map.

"So, our suspicions were correct. The Cold Flame is Punir." Zuko nodded.

"There's something more." He pointed to each point in succession, in order of the date of occurrence. "Each of these men or women has been close to me in some way, and getting steadily closer. Jet was killed three days ago, a close commander and friend."

"Do you think they'll go after you next?" Zuko contemplated the thought, but then shook his head.

"No. They'll want to get as close as possible. I know their leader, and she will want to scare me. She wants me to be prepared for her strike, for no doubt she'll have something planned."

Ji looked expectantly at his Fire Lord and friend, knowing he was not done.

"Alright, I want guards on every official, general, tactician, etc. here in the palace. If any are out on field duty, call them back in. Tell them whatever you have to. Also, I want a member of the Elite with each group. Not large groups, no bigger than a normal escort. We want to be cautious, not scream to the winds that we know what's going on."

Ji glanced at him but nodded. God knows, he knew what the Fire Lord had been through. Losing anyone else would kill him. There was a tangible silence, broken by a child's cry from the hallway.

Both Fire Lord and Lady spun around worriedly before they realized that the cry had been made in play and they visibly relaxed. Ji had also been on his feet in an instant. The cry came again and again, closer, and now it could be discerned into words.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

A seven year-old burst into the chamber and was swept into the air by the Fire Lord's strong arms. A rare smile graced his and his wife's features as he kissed his son's forehead and then balanced him on his hip.

"Mommy, Daddy, look what I can do!" The boy held out his hand, screwed up his face in concentration, and a flame burst forth, hovering above his palm. It was there for a brief second before the boy slumped against his father's chest from the effort.

"See? Did you see me?" Zuko smiled at his precious son, but Katara sighed.

"I'd so hoped you'd be a water-bender." The boy smiled at his mother.

"But I can do that too!" He started to sit up to prove it, but fell once again back to his father. "Just not right now."

An older man came walking sturdily into the room. "By fire, that boy can run. Reminds me of another Fire Prince." He chuckled and the Fire Lord rolled his eyes.

"UNCLE!" Iroh chuckled once more.

"Come now, Prince Amulya, we don't want to bother anyone." The now great-uncle said as he took the Fire Prince from his father. Katara went to them and kissed her baby boy.

"Don't worry, Amulya, we'll play this afternoon." The boy smiled and laid his head against his great-uncle's shoulder, who smiled at his nephew and niece.

"I think I might be able to get him to take an N-A-P now." Katara smiled gently and Zuko nodded, and Iroh left silently, the boy already dozing in his arms.

* * *

Later that evening, the Fire Lord stood on the balcony overlooking the western sea and the fiery sunset. Katara slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He twisted in her grasp and wrapped his arms around her. One thing Katara had noticed was that, through four years of war, the last battle, and the loss three years after it ended, Zuko had never stopped loving her. He could have, God knows he had reason to abandon everyone in his life, but he hadn't. He'd pulled through, some how. But she could look in his eyes, and tell he wasn't over it quite yet. He'd been petrified for the first few years of Amulya's life, how would he react now?

"I put Amulya to bed."

"How is he?"

"Sleeping soundly. The guard was there when I left as well."

"Good." He hugged her a little tighter, and then let her go as he went inside. She followed him and shut the balcony doors behind her, and then took the moment to watch her lovely husband undress for bed. As he crawled into the huge bed, he glanced at her.

"Coming?" She nodded, and then undressed herself. She crawled in beside him, marveling briefly at the room. It was huge, as big as one of the war chambers, the bed itself could fit five grown men. A door in front of the bed and a little to the left led to Zuko's study. A dresser was to the right of it, complete with mirror and wash basin. Further to the right was the wash room itself. None of these rooms could be accessed any way except through their room. Every thing was red, gold, or a pale fawn color.

She was still impressed by the Fire Nation royal suite, and only returned to reality when her husband pulled her into his arms. That also reminded her of what she had to tell him.

"Zuko?" A muffled grunt was his only response. _Good, he's already half asleep. _

"Zuko, we're going to have a baby." _Please don't respond, please be too asleep for it to register…_

But her prayers went unheard as she felt him go stiff as a board next to her, his whole body rigid and his heart beat humming. She could practically hear him begging her to shout 'Just Kidding!' so they could laugh about it. When she didn't, he moaned.

"Dear Agni. Katara." He said nothing else for several minute, but he didn't let her go either. If anything, he held her tighter. Finally…

"What if…?"

"Zuko, we didn't lose Amulya, and we won't lose this child." She pulled him close and he hid his face in her chest. Feeling his warm tears against her breast, Katara had to fight back her own. She could only imagine how this was torturing him. He'd loved her the most, been the closest, and held on the longest. She wasn't even sure if he'd let go of her yet, but she knew how the thought of another child and another chance for them to disappear affected him. It was obvious, for it had all happened before.

Losing Maida had nearly killed him.


	3. Part 1: Final Mission

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. And I thought updating two fics was hard, now I've got five going...i think...urgh...you have permission to beat me with sticks. **

**I have written a short prologue for 'Brotherly Love' called 'Not Like I Thought.' Please read it if you wish. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter2: Final Mission

_RAP! RAP! RAP!_

Maida rolled over and groaned. The incessant beating on her door wouldn't stop and Maida pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Alright, I'm up!" The beating stopped but was replaced briefly by a harsh voice.

"Council wants to see you!"

"And how long did that take you to figure out!"

Maida threw back the thin blanket and scowled at the door, which hid her adopted mother. It wasn't until she heard retreating footsteps that she climbed to her feet and began strapping on her swords. She knew the only reason that Minna, her adopted mother, housed her was because Lady Dita told her to.

Once fully armed, Maida pulled her hair back and made sure her journal key was around her neck and then headed off to the Council tent.

Along the way, she noticed that the camp of the Punir didn't look much different than some of the smaller villages she'd seen. Perhaps that was why it blended so well. Children scampered through the dirt roads, playing with dogs or doing chores. Their parents were never far off.

Every man sixteen or older was a warrior, and all those ten to fifteen were training to be so. Women had a choice, and most would rather be daughters, wives, and mothers than warriors. Maida saw it in every face, from the older grandfather to the youngest grandchild; the Punir's 'cause' was dying.

* * *

Upon entering the Council's tent, the two guards bowed to the Cold Flame and she took up a spot near the entrance. She would not move forward until called, and once again looked around. Her missions had trained her to be observant.

In front of her, seated in a semi-circle, were the Council Members. At the peak of the circle sat Lady Dita, the leader of the Punir. Just behind her, cloaked as usual, was the man they called Ajayi, or 'no face.' It was believed that no one, not even Lady Dita, had seen his face, but he was the true leader and founder of the Punir.

The Cold Flame was silent, until she realized that they were trying an innocent fifteen year old fire-bender for 'nearly stumbling onto their hideout.' They were about to sentence him when she stepped forward.

"Do you realize you are about to punish an innocent boy for wandering about his homeland?"

The room fell silent, and the Cold Flame moved so she was next to the boy.

"We want to punish the Fire Nation for the wrongs they did us, but we are becoming like them, to punish children for their parents' sins."

Dita glared at her, and seemed to be torn between making her dearest assassin a fool or risking the fire-bender's loose tongue. Finally she waved her hand towards the boy.

"What makes you think, Cold Flame, that this boy will not run to the Fire Lord and give away our location?"

She thought about this, tilting her head slightly to the side, then knelt down and pulled the boy to his feet by his collar so they were eye to eye.

"Boy, if you ever tell a soul about this place, and I mean if you even whisper it to your cat, I will hunt you down and make sure you never have children. You get me?"

The boy glanced down between his legs and then nodded furiously. The Cold Flame dropped him.

"That makes me think so."

Lady Dita looked at them both, and then smiled. She pointed to the boy. "Escort him to the nearest town and let him go."

A couple of guards bowed and hastened to fulfill her orders. The Council spoke briefly on what had just happened and since she was already there, turned their attentions to the Cold Flame.

"We've heard that your most recent mission was successful, Cold Flame."

She nodded. "Very successful. And who shall I deal with next? And don't think I haven't noticed the pattern."

The Council member who had addressed her smiled.

* * *

Pregnant or no, Lady Katara still found time to train with General Ji, as they had been doing for years now. While Fire Lord Zuko was busy dealing with matters of the state, and Iroh was taking Amulya for a visit to the docks, the day found Ji and Katara calmly exchanging attacks.

A fireball whipped through the air at Lady Katara, who demolished it with a well-placed water whip. Bringing the drops of water released by the whip together and around, she froze them and flung the ice blade at Ji, who ducked. The ice shattered behind him, but any flying pieces melted before they got too close to the two battling.

Ji noticed Katara looking a little faint and held back his attack just in time to see her run to the edge of the courtyard and empty her breakfast onto the ground. Rushing to her side, he held her long hair away from her face until her stomach had finished emptying itself.

"Damn," she muttered, using his arm to support herself as she stood and smiled weakly at him. "Morning sickness, one thing I'll never get used to."

He chuckled softly as he helped her to a chair and sent a servant to fetch her some water. But suddenly, a strange grief overwhelmed Ji. His wife had died before they'd had any children.

"Is it worth it my lady?" Her eyes had fluttered closed in the pause before he spoke.

"Is what worth it?" she muttered sleepily.

"The pain and grievances, is it worth it to go through that to have children?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at him sorrowfully.

"I wondered the same thing when I carried Maida. And my question was answered the first time I held her in my arms. Yes, Ji, it's worth it, worth that and so much more."

Suddenly she grinned. "I can just imagine you being a father, chasing around little children all day, their mother berating you about not spending enough time with them."

JI caught her jest and grinned. "I still don't know why the Fire Lord puts up with you."

She hit his shoulder lightly. "You are a sad, strange little man."

The servant got there with the water and Katara rinsed her mouth out before gulping the water thirstily. Her eyes fluttered sleepily once more before her darling husband was heard.

"Katara! Ji!"

"Here!" Ji called, and they both waved the Fire Lord over. He glared at them as he strolled up.

"I do hope you two weren't training." Katara grinned.

"Nope, I just wanted to walk in the gardens and Ji was kind enough to escort me."

Zuko glanced down at Katara, his eyes disbelieving, but he caught a look at her face and a small cry burst from his throat. He knelt by her side, a hand flying to cup her cheek.

"Katara! You're pale, what's wrong?"

She glared at him. "What plagues me in the morning for the first three months of pregnancy?"

He blushed slightly. "Oh."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his tenderly. Pulling away, she stared into the amber orbs that had won her heart so long ago.

"Now, take me to our room so I can rest in peace."

The Fire Lord picked his wife up, bridal style, and she snuggled her face into his chest. He turned to Ji.

"I'll be in my study if anyone needs me."

Ji nodded and bowed slightly.

Zuko had just laid Katara down, who had fallen asleep on the way up there, when someone knocked at the door. Walking softly so as not to wake his sleeping wife, he went to the door and slipped into the hall, motioning to whoever it was to be silent as he shut the door soundlessly. At last, he turned to the messenger.

"Yes?"

"Fire Lord," the servant inclined his head. "Avatar Aang is here to see you."

* * *

The Cold Flame inclined her head gently to the Council member, acknowledging his smile.

"So, I told my peers you were more observant than we first assumed. You have already figured out our plans."

He stood, addressing the entire room now.

"Fire Lord Zuko once sought peace, and risked the entire world in a civil war against his father, former Fire Lord Ozai. As a symbol of the peace he wanted, he took a water-bender as his wife, sacrilege to both nations. And yet, they all followed him, every nation, to his side. He seduced the Avatar with his words, and now, even the immortal Avatar lies at the side of the Fire Nation. We must shake the world from its trance, and the only way to do this is to rid the world of Fire Lord Zuko! But he is a strong man, and so we attacked the one thing no man can truly protect. His heart."

Suddenly the Cold Flame felt just that, cold. She was trembling, and couldn't stop.

"We took his daughter from him, and he nearly broke. The image that the world had of Fire Lord Zuko cracked, and now we must finish breaking it, and drive him to the point of insanity."

The crowds in the area were getting worked up, but the Cold Flame swore her legs were going to melt any moment and leave her defenseless.

"Our raiders will take out his queen and only son, and then, your final mission Cold Flame."

All eyes turned to her, and she could barely stand.

"On our word, Cold Flame, you will kill Fire Lord Zuko, when he is too broken to fight back. And the world will be reclaimed!"

The crowds cheered, the Cold Flame stood still, her eyes blazing with the heat of the meeting.

But her heart was shattered ice.

* * *

lalala... 


	4. Part 1: Reunions

**Reviews:**

**Spleef:** Thanks lots.

**Subtlemoon:** Here it is! But guess what….it's only more mystery!

**UnpureIceColdHeart:** I wrote this chapter especially for you. Sure, marriage and children changed Zuko somewhat, but you're about to see he hasn't changed too much.

**Zuko 81:** Aang is much more mature now…NOT! He definitely hasn't changed!

**Anime-catdragon:** nope, she's not realizing anything. She's just beginning to think for herself.

**Khazia:** EE! To you too. Oh don't worry. Much more suspense and worry coming forth.

**Zukoscute2:** One word for you. Exactly.

**Almostinsane:** umm…I love your repetitive reviews! twitch twitch Yayness!

**Shannon:** nope, she doesn't. let's just hope she finds out.

**Chou hime:** A loyal reviewer! Tu es mon amie! And here's your update!...huh?

**Monito:** Another loyal reviewer! Yup…your review kinda sums up the entire last chapter.

**Lin13:** Please don't die! I have too many fanfics! AAHHH! Of course I love you! I love all my reviewers! I'll post as quickly as I can!

**I'm going to give you three letters. You figure out what they mean, and you figure out the main ending to this fic. **

**Here they are: M…C….D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Reunions

Zuko headed downstairs and out onto the huge steps in front of the palace and was immediately pulled into a huge hug.

"ZUKO! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

Zuko, who couldn't breathe as well as being completely embarrassed, awkwardly patted his attacker's back.

"Aang…too…much…hugging…"

"Oh." The Avatar lightly blushed and placed the Fire Lord gently on his feet. Zuko smoothed his robes and then turned to the Avatar and his best friend of many years.

Aang was no longer the gangly fourteen-year old Zuko had befriended after learning of his sister's death. The once wiry arms and thin chest had thickened and the muscles toned due to the immense training and exercises required of mastering all the elements. Still not as tall as Zuko, who stood at 6'2", Aang could make himself seem much bigger than his 5'11". The arrow had softened and blended more with his skin, but he still wore the bright robes of his people, who were once again populating their lands.

Zuko frowned playfully at his friend. "What happened, Aang? I expected you weeks ago."

Aang smiled. "Blame Hessair and Akierin, they took an impromptu vacation in the western mountains, forcing me to take a ship instead of flying. Stupid dragons, curse them and their five kids."

Zuko rolled his head back and laughed heartily. "Won't you come in? No doubt you must be happy to be on dry land again."

Aang grinned. "Actually, I'd love to see my nephew."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You must've just missed him. Iroh took Amulya down to the docks this morning."

Aang grinned and grabbed the Fire Lord's arm. "Well come on! Let's go!"

* * *

Maida sat on the edge of the lake, watching the water roll in. Why did she feel sorrow when the Council announced her next target? Why did she feel remorse for her last kill? Jet, the Earth Kingdom Commander, he had something to say and he had said it before he died. His words would remain with her forever, though they puzzled her beyond belief. 

_You used to call me uncle._

But that made no sense. Her parents had been a fire-bender and a water-bender, and Commander Jet had been of the Earth Kingdom. But, if she hadn't killed him, she could've learned more, perhaps even who her parents had been. A wind blew in from the sea and danced through her hair. On it danced notes of music, dug deep from her memories.

…_I see love and adoration_

_Joy and immeasurable trust_

_I see strength and a heart of purest gold_

_In my daughter's eyes…_

Briefly, she hummed the tune that haunted her dreams, and thought of the sweet male voice that sung it, her father's voice.

The moment was broken by footsteps behind her. Maida was on her feet in an instant, one of her many blades half drawn before she realized it was Lady Dita. She nodded her head, sheathing the blade as she did so.

"Lady." Dita returned her nod.

"I am going into Sozun today, perhaps you will accompany me?"

It was not a request, and Maida nodded. She had done this type of thing before, mostly during her training. There had to be a reason for Lady Dita wishing for her to be with her when she visited the Fire Nation capital.

Briefly visiting her house, Maida changed into simple dark red attire, taking one Dao and hung it at her waist.

Lady Dita was waiting for her outside the house, already mounted on a chestnut mare. Maida swung up on her own silver steed, christened Morning Star, and followed Dita to the nearby capital.

Dita pored through the market place, looking over items and acting as normal as anyone else and as she wasn't the leader of the last rebellious force against the Fire Nation and wasn't being followed by the Cold Flame.

Maida was several feet behind Lady Dita, also acting as a simple traveler. She saw people eye her sword, but they merely assumed she was a guard or a soldier. Their mistake.

Everything was fine until Maida looked up and saw someone coming, one of the last people she ever wanted to see.

Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang were walking through the crowd together. The Avatar was talking, and the Fire Lord looking at him while he spoke and was smiling. The Avatar made a big hand gesture and smiled, and the Fire Lord laughed then nodded. Maida could hardly stand it.

They looked so _normal._

She watched as Lady Dita looked up, noticed the Fire Lord and the Avatar, and grinned. There was nothing pleasant in that smile.

The two men stopped as the Avatar pointed out something in a nearby merchant stand and went to check it out while the Fire Lord rolled his eyes and followed. This movement brought them in between Maida and Dita, and suddenly, Lady Dita felt afraid, separated from her protector.

Maida's heart was beating erratically.

Here was the man she was supposed to kill. She could do it now, no problem. Draw the sword and slice open his neck. Leave him to bleed to death. The blood would probably spray onto the trinkets they were looking at and onto the Avatar's clothes. How would the Fire Lady react to finding that her husband was dead? The Fire Prince would be left fatherless, the Fire Nation leaderless.

But she would be caught, no doubt about that, and being apprehended would definitely not be a good thing.

The Avatar had bought a small silver dragon trinket when an older man escorting a young boy joined the two. The Fire Lord bent to scoop the child into his arms and kissed his forehead. They were now close enough for Maida to understand what they said.

"So, Amulya, what did Uncle Iroh and you do at the docks?"

The boy stretched his arms out as far as they would go.

"We saw the big ships and the REALLY big ships! There are so many ships Daddy! And they're so big! Much bigger than me! Even bigger than you!"

The Fire Lord chuckled and nodded. "Yep, even bigger than me."

Avatar Aang cut in. "But not as big as I can jump!"

Amulya just seemed to notice him and practically leapt into his arms.

"Uncle Aang! I haven't seen you in so long! Where've you been! Daddy said you were coming weeks ago!"

"Sorry, Amulya, got delayed."

"Where's Akierin and Hessair?"

"They're why I was delayed."

"Oh. How long will you be here Uncle Aang?"

"For a while."

Iroh chuckled. "What a chatterbox you've raised Zuko!"

The Fire Lord looked astonished. "That I've raised? You can blame that on yourself!"

All three men laughed and Dita decided it was time to move. She walked up to the group and smiled at the Fire Prince, who smiled back.

Maida tensed, fighting to keep one hand from her sword.

"Such a pretty little boy."

"Yep," Aang started to respond. "He's…" He looked up and froze mouth open.

Fire Lord Zuko's golden eyes danced angrily as he took Amulya from Aang into his own arms.

Soon, every man in the group was glaring fire at Dita, but Dita had eyes only for Amulya.

The silence continued for several moments, unnoticed in the crowd. Finally, the Fire Lord handed the young prince to the Avatar. After a quick indiscernible word with him, the Avatar and the retired general Iroh took Amulya and headed back to the palace.

* * *

For a moment, both the Fire Lord and Lady Dita watched the trio leave, and then Fire Lord Zuko turned to face her, anger etched in every line of his face. 

"Dita."

"Fire Lord."

"What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

Dita turned her head from the Fire Lord's fierce gaze and smiled.

"Such a pretty boy, it's too bad about his lineage."

"Don't try that crack with me, Dita. I don't care about the purity of the bloodlines like you do."

Her eyes flashed up to meet his.

"Perhaps you should. You are just like your predecessor. He sought to conquer the world through force. You are merely satisfied with polluting the Nations with your hot-tempered blood."

The Fire Lord's eyes narrowed and Maida could tell he was trying desperately to maintain control over his temper.

"Look around you. If the Fire Nation was the savages that you say we are, you would be dead right now."

Dita didn't take the Fire Lord's advice, but Maida did. To the unobservant eye, it appeared a normal, if quiet marketplace, but the Cold Flame could see every wary eye turned towards the feuding leaders and knew that there wasn't a Fire Nation soul there that wouldn't leap if their Emperor was threatened. But Zuko was doing fine on his own.

"Don't you worry, Zuko. I will break your seductive hold on this world and show them the truth that you've hidden from them. And then I will break you."

Zuko's next words were barely above a hiss.

"You've already tried to break me Dita, and you failed."

Dita's voice was just as low, and Maida become worried when she couldn't understand what was said between the two. This is what she would've heard.

"Oh I had forgotten. Do you miss Maida?" Dita smiled sadistically.

Flames lit at the Fire Lord's clenched fists, and he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Your time will come Dita. I will take back what you have stolen and once I do, the _moment_ you know she's gone, start running. Because when I'm done with you, not even the crows will want your flesh."

For the first time in the entire conversation, a flicker of fear entered Dita's eyes, and the same sweat broke out on her neck that had done so what seemed like a long time ago.

"We shall see."

And then, slowly it seemed to her, Dita turned and walked away from the Fire Lord with her head held high and her back straight. She didn't see the Fire Lord douse the flames at his fists and walk back towards the palace. She didn't see Maida take up step beside her. But when they exited the city and walked towards the horses, she let her feet fail and collapsed into Maida's surprised but firm arms.

"He scares me, child. Whatever you do, do not make him angry."

Dita's thoughts had turned to a day thirteen years earlier. The time when she had found out who she was more afraid of. The Fire Lord had scared her then, and he scared her now, but there was one who frightened her more.

Maida was horrified. But not at the display of the Fire Lord, or of the woman she believed strong now crumpled in her arms, but of the simple fact that she hadn't been able to tell who the predator was and who was the prey, who was the victim and who was the perpetrator, in the verbal battle between Lady Dita and the Fire Lord.


	5. Pt 1: Spirits and Fires

**Reviews:**

**SokkasGirl:** Here's your update! And thanks! PS, have you read Best As A Team?

**Dotdotdotlover:** About when, I guess you are going to have to wait and find out!

**Lin13:** Don't worry, it shouldn't take me as long to update now that I've finished 'Best As A Team.'

**UnpureIceColdHeart:** Yep, she was, and lots more Maida/Zuko interaction.

**Craziestanimefan:** Thanks lots.

**Zukoscute2:** yay for one worders! Umm….tense kinda sums it up. Especially this chappie.

**Almostinsane:** Until they bag me for it, I don't care. I prefer to interact with my reviewers.

**Chou him: **Well, waiting is done, cuz here is the chappie!

**Kayko15:** Umm…Zuko, I don't think you'll like this fic once its run its course. And I hope your instincts are better than Sokka's. (twitch twitch)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Spirits and Fires

That night passed basically uneventfully, Maida's sleep only broken by the usual dreams. A few hours before dawn, Maida woke, scrubbed her face and body with cold water, and headed down to the beach to practice her bending.

After only a few minutes of practice with the water, Maida began her work with fire. Fire had always appealed to her, and it made her feel alive, uncontrollable. She never wanted to be contained; she was free, only free. Each flame was easy, controlled, and reflective of the water that also ran through her veins. When she had finished going through her exercises, she turned and greeted Ajayi, who had been standing behind her the entire time.

"You knew I was here?"

Maida nodded silently.

"Are you here to tell me fire-bending is the work of devils and all that other mess? Because if you are, I don't want to here it. I can't help what I am."

She couldn't see his face, hidden by the hood, so she couldn't tell his reaction, but he raised a gloved hand from within his cloak in the soft morning light. A flame burst into existence above his extended palm.

"Now Maida, why would I scorn my own element?"

Her mouth fell open in surprise, not only at the fact that the founder of the Punir was a fire-bender, but also that he knew her name. Closing her mouth, she chose not to comment on either fact.

Another thing that stood out in her opinion about this man was his voice. It was rough, sickly sweet, and had a sort of lisp to the edge of it, as if he were trying to speak with half his mouth shut, but the tone of his voice was one that could make Komodo Rhino manure sound like candy. It was hard to maintain her cold outlook, and the silence between them grew. At long last, Ajayi turned to go. After taking a few steps away from her he turned.

"Maida, you must embrace only one element, or you will never achieve full potential with either. Embrace fire, the all-powerful element, and stand tall, or choose water and fall forever."

Maida cursed inwardly. Her life kept getting more confusing. She watched Ajayi walk away from her and kept silent. Slowly, she turned and began to 'push and pull' the water. When she felt calmer, she glanced around to make sure she was alone, and then stripped naked. Slipping into the water, she swam out a good hundred yards into the deeper water of the lake. Even without bending, the water moved around her and welcomed her into it.

Was Ajayi asking that she deny this? She felt completely at home in the water, she needed it when her life was too hectic, like now. But fire was a part of her as well, it gave her life, a mimic of the fire in her heart. Fire was determined and fierce. It was this ferocity that helped her maintain her sanity during her 'missions.'

But this thought just brought up more frustration. What would the Punir do to her when she had completed her uses? Destroy her like the half-breed she was? Accept her as one of their own? Or abandon her to make her own way in the world? The first one, ha, she'd like to see them try. The second, she highly doubted it. The third…she could live with. Maida had truly always been alone, except for the short time she'd had with her parents. The parents the Fire Nation had stolen from her.

But then again, why didn't she hate the Fire Nation for what it had done to her? She'd never felt any animosity towards any nation. She 'took care of' the people she was told to 'deal with.' It didn't matter to her what nation they were from.

Her eyes drifted to the hidden cave. Should she go? Would the spirit be there today? A shout woke her from her thoughts.

She turned in the water to behold a boy of maybe thirteen on the shore by her clothes. He was waving to her. She waved back and swam towards him until the water was shoulder deep, which was when she paused. He looked at her a little confusedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm…Miko, usually when my clothes are on the beach that means I'm not wearing them."

"Oh." The poor boy blushed and turned around. Maida climbed out of the water, used fire-bending to dry herself, and slipped back into her clothes.

"Alright, I'm decent. Now, what it is?"

The boy turned around and then, shockingly, wrapped his arms around Maida's waist and hugged her.

"You're so businesslike. Since when do I need a reason to see you?"

Maida gave the boy a rare smile and hugged him back. Ever since he was old enough to talk, Miko had been her best friend, her only friend. He was like a little brother to her, especially since he only reached her shoulder. Together, they headed back towards the village for breakfast at Miko's.

* * *

Katara woke to a quiet morning, and slipped from the warmth of her bed and husband's arms. Dinner the previous night had been a glorious affair with Aang accompanying them. Aang was one of those people who could get anyone to feel better, and he was just what Zuko needed at the time.

Together, they'd laughed and joked, and did so even more when Katara publicly revealed her pregnancy. Aang had actually picked her up and danced with her around the room. Iroh had just clapped his hands and laughed, and Amulya had shouted that he wanted a baby brother. Zuko had just sat there, smiling. But she had just been able to look at him to see that the smile was forced. Oh yes, he was pleased, and he was happy to have children. He loved them, but he was scared. More then he'd even admit to her, he was scared.

She still remembered the horrible night, the night Maida had disappeared.

* * *

It had started wonderfully. Maida was already showing signs of bending both elements, even at age 3. The Earth Kingdom's new ruler, Keb, Bumi's nephew, had finally signed a formal peace treaty between the two nations. Everything was perfect. Neither she nor Zuko had felt tired when they crawled into bed late that night, and to celebrate their perfect day, they'd made love and fallen asleep in each other's arms, the sheets twisted around them.

After sleeping maybe an hour, Katara woke to find Zuko up and dressing. But she wasn't worried, he always got up in the middle of the night to check on Maida. It was routine by now. Waiting silently for him to return, she didn't expect him to burst in, near panic.

_He shook her roughly, not knowing she was already awake. _

"_I'm awake Zuko! What's wrong?" _

"_Maida! She's not in her room, not even on this hall! I checked every room and every balcony!" _

_Katara forced herself to take a deep breath. "Breathe Zuko, we'll find her. Don't worry, she can't have gone far." _

_Zuko nodded, but walked right back out. As she dressed, she could hear him rousing the guard and telling them to search the palace for the missing princess. _

_Katara was beginning to feel the edges of her own panic when the guards reported that Maida was nowhere in the palace. Zuko was already torn up. He ordered them to search the palace again as well as the surrounding houses. Tell his people that the princess was missing, surely they would understand. _

_And they did. Men, women, and children alike got out of their own beds to help in the search, but despite their best efforts, Maida did not turn up. _

_But Zuko didn't stop there. He searched the world. _

_Katara's world had nearly crumbled when Zuko had come walking back up those steps, after six months of scouring the world, empty handed. She had fainted into his arms at the look of utter despair in his eyes. _

_When she'd woken up, Zuko told his men to fix a padlock on Maida's hall door and balcony doors. _

To this day, the doors remained locked, and Zuko wore the key around his neck.

* * *

Now, as Katara remembered, her eyes fell on the huge tapestry at the end of the main war chamber, in which she was sitting. It was a replica of a painting made during the Civil War. Zuko in the center and on his right stood Katara, on his left stood Aang. Beside Aang stood Jet and then Iroh and Saiza. Beside Katara stood Sokka and then Suki and Canace, with all of them in full battle array. Hessair and Akierin were in the background. So much had changed since then.

Aang and Canace had married and had three kids. Iroh was a baby-sitter and bodyguard for Amulya, and couldn't be happier. Sokka and Suki were married and had two kids. Hessair and Akierin were bonded, and had five kids. Jet and Saiza were dead.

Katara sighed and placed a hand on her belly, for there was another painting, one that should be displayed, but had never left their bedroom. A three-year old girl picking flowers. Maida. Perhaps this child would be different, but the chance was always there. And like Zuko, she was scared.

* * *

Zuko had awoken when Katara left, and had headed unknowingly to the other side of the palace. He trained, taking out his anger towards the Punir on lifeless scarecrows. When the entire courtyard was on fire, he sat down in the middle of it all and meditated, calming the fire with his breath. And even once the fire was out, he continued meditating.

That was how Katara found him a few minutes later. She looked around and then down at her husband. He must've been preoccupied not to notice the burns across his palms and forearms. So she bended some water from a nearby fountain and let it flow over her hand until her hand began to glow. Then, she moved her hand over each burn until it faded away. When she was done, she wasn't surprised to see Zuko's eyes open, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead his eyes seemed far away.

"Katara, if you had seen the way she looked at Amulya, if you had heard what she said, you'd understand."

"Zuko," She knew what he wanted to do, and she wouldn't let him. She'd already lost a child, she wouldn't lose her husband. "Just come inside. You'll feel better after we eat breakfast."

At least she'd hoped so. But the look in Zuko's eyes never changed. Too many had called him soft, his own father called him weak, and now, when his entire life was threatened, he would not stand idly by.

Night came, and the Fire Lord went to bed as always, holding his wife in gentle but firmly protective arms. When he was sure she was asleep, he slipped from the bed and dressed silently in a solid black outfit, and snuck just as soundlessly from the room.

Katara was awake as soon as Zuko pulled away from her. Worry crept into her heart when she heard the door open and close. She glanced around the room, worried, frustrated, when she noticed something that made her heart stand still.

The Blue Spirit mask was gone.

* * *

Maida snapped awake, her heart pounding. Her dream had been no different than usual, but the moment she woke, she knew something was wrong.

She was instantly on her feet, pulling a shirt over her head and strapping on her Dao broadswords. Once dressed, Maida headed outside, slipping into her hunter state of mind, and became the Cold Flame.

Her eyes flashed and scanned the night for a disturbance, any disturbance, from her perch on her adopted mother's roof. Her loose shoulder length hair blew in the soft night wind. And then, there it was, a shadow, flitting from house to house, hiding in those of its own kind. It was too dark to see much, for it was the night of the new moon, and no light would shine from the heavens.

The shadow stopped in front of the Council tent, where Lady Dita slept. The Cold Flame watched the shadow as it paced back and forth in front of the tent, almost as if it were considering something. It could just be a messenger, it could, but then a column of flame erupted from the area and engulfed the tent almost immediately.

She could see the figure of man now, his arms still outstretched towards the Council tent, and then he twisted around, and the fire followed him as he lunged towards the end of the road. Flames engulfed every house on the street, and the Cold Flame nearly screamed. This man was a powerful bender, and he must be stopped.

Emotional Maida and the warrior Cold Flame battled briefly to come forth and quickly it was Maida who flew over the rooftops, drawing her Dao as she did so. She would kill this man for hurting all that she knew. She would kill him for attacking those who had saved her. Repayment of a debt, that's all her life was.

Both swords in her hands she landed on one rooftop and leaped out towards the fire-bender. But somehow he heard her coming and twisted out of the way of the main blow. Even despite his dodge, she felt the sword catch and knew she had struck him. She grasped the edge of a roof and pulled herself up onto the housetop and glared at him.

In the moment it had taken her to turn, he had drawn twin Daos much like her own and was facing her, his stance tense. She held up the sword she'd struck him with, the blade flecked with blood.

"It's been a while since I've seen my own blood. Congratulations." His voice was full of arrogance and…anger? She glowered at him.

"You'll see more before the night is through, Fire Nation scum."

He chuckled softly. "Perhaps. It has been a while since I truly fought another, and you have youth on your side, but I have waited a long time to fight one of you, and a fight I shall have."

"Then come and get it!" she shouted and turned, racing along the rooftops. She wasn't surprised to hear him close behind her after a moment, but she paused briefly to enjoy the run.

She'd always enjoyed running, it being one of the few things she liked about herself. The way she ran was unique; her hands would reach out before her like claws, almost automatically. It was predatory, and it was happening now, even with the swords in her hands. She ran across the rooftops until she reached one not yet consumed by fire.

Turning, she was angry that she didn't catch him by surprise with her attack. Their swords flew and flashed in the firelight, but he blocked her every blow. She ducked down and spun, trying to knock his feet from under him, but he performed a perfect back flip to avoid her attack and landed in a perfect battle stance. She grinned at him, noticing in the firelight for the first time that his face was hidden by a blue spirit mask.

"Well, I may have youth, but you have experience. This is the first time I have met my equal."

He was tense, but his tone of voice was relaxed.

"You seem nice enough. What are you doing throwing your lot in with the Punir?"

"They saved my life when I was a child. I have a debt to repay."

"Is that all? Will you kill me and you debt be repaid?"

Suddenly Maida froze as she realized the true impact of what he had said.

Her arms fell to her sides and she straightened from her battle pose. In surprise, he did so as well. He tilted his head, watching the strange girl in the firelight. He couldn't see her face, couldn't see much of her at all. But she seemed so familiar.

Maida's thoughts were in a flurry. _I've killed, killed so many times. Shouldn't my debt have been repaid? Shouldn't I be free to go? Why do I stay here? Would…would the rest of the world accept me? _

"What's wrong?" His voice brought her back to reality with a snap, for it was filled with sympathy, pity. And that was one thing she absolutely abhorred!

"NO!" She struck out at him, and he barely got the sword up in time to block her blow. "How dare you pity me!"

Her blows were angry and she forced him back to the edge of the roof. With one final blow, she knocked him off the roof of the house.

* * *


	6. Pt 1: Looks are Deceiving

**I don't like this chapter but to answer a few questions...Yes, I'm going to update the prequel, Yes I will go into detail about the war, or pieces of it at least, Yes, Ediera is still there, and still a major part of this story. **

(blink) Mad Cow Disease?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Looks are Deceiving**

He fell like a rock, first hitting the side of the house and then landing in stacks of pottery harshly. Groaning, he struggled to stand.

Maida landed by him on her feet and tucked her sword beneath his chin.

"I could kill you here and no one would ever care."

He looked at her through the eyes of his mask.

"Go ahead, put me out of my misery. But someone will care. Many people will care, and the Punir will be wiped from the face of the earth, taking you down with them."

She pressed the sword to his neck, drawing just a drop of blood. Her eyes fell on the mask.

"You know, I prefer to see my victim's eyes. Let's see who's beneath the mask."

He made no move to stop her, and she reached for the edge of the mask.

With one harsh movement, she broke the band holding it in place but barely got a glimpse of skin before the man had spun on his palms and knocked the feet from beneath her. She fell flat on her back and briefly listened to his retreating footsteps before she was running after him.

Every step sent flames through his leg, and he was sure his ankle was sprained. It had never fully healed. But he kept running, he couldn't be caught, he couldn't stop. He could hear the girl behind him, and put on an extra burst of speed. Running on pure adrenaline, it was all he could do to keep going. Blood poured from the wound on his chest and the nick on his neck. Bruises and cuts were scattered about from his fall.

"Ediera help me!" burst from his screaming lungs.

Maida skipped a stride and nearly lost her balance. Who was Ediera? A goddess? Why was he calling to her? Another question to ask before she killed him.

"_I'm here Zuko, I'm here. Help is coming. Can't you feel it?"_

Zuko laughed, wondering why he hadn't felt it before. They ran into a clearing, and a small rising caused him to trip. When he fell, he didn't rise.

Maida froze when she saw him go down. When she went to him, he was unconscious, only the right side of his face visible. She reached a hand beneath his chin to turn his head and see his face, but a roar from above caught her.

A dragon was screaming down from the skies. Maida yelled and turned from the man, running away from the area until she tripped and fell and then she looked back.

The dragon had landed right next to the man, and enclosed the fire-bender in his front claws. With one great sweep of its huge wings, it was flying off into the night.

Maida watched until the dragon disappeared into the night and then shakily got to her feet. Her adrenaline was gone, and she was exhausted. Barely able to put one foot in front of the other, she trekked onwards back to the village.

While she'd been chasing the culprit, they'd managed to put out most of the flames without a great deal of damage. The first person she recognized in the soot and ash covered crowd was Ajayi. He was looking at a collection of flames, still burning.

"Maida, do you know who did this? Did you see his face?"

She shook her head, her heart still pounding as she wiped off her blades and sheathed them.

"That's all right. I'm quite sure whose flames these are, but if only…"

A child ran up to them, carrying a pair of Dao broadswords, and the look on the boy's face said they were heavy.

"Sir, we found these by our house." Ajayi looked at the boy and when he spoke his voice was gruff.

"I would know those swords anywhere. Those belong to the Blue Spirit, or in other words," He looked at Maida. "Fire Lord Zuko."

Her mouth fell open in surprise as she picked up one of the Fire Lord's swords and nearly dropped it. It was at least twice as heavy as hers. "You meant to say that I fought the Fire Lord tonight?"

Ajayi hissed in anger. "I believe so child. What's more important is that he knows where our headquarters are. This could be disastrous."

Maida sighed, outwardly calm as she headed back towards where she'd last seen the Fire Lord. How could she have let him get away? The village was nearly destroyed, and she couldn't even capture the one who had done it. In the clearing, she fell to her knees, struggling to understand.

She didn't blink until she felt Ajayi kneel beside her.

"I could've killed him tonight, and I could've killed him yesterday. Two days ago, I couldn't care less about the Fire Lord, but now it seems he'd become an integral part of my life. He destroyed most of the village, and I was powerless to stop him."

Ajayi touched her shoulder comfortingly. "It would not have fit our plans well to go ahead and deal with the Fire Lord, so the balance has not been upset, dear child."

She allowed him to pull her into a warm embrace, and she slowly raised a hand to clutch his shirt. "But I feel so useless."

"You will never be useless. Even once you think your destiny has been fulfilled, you will find something else to live for."

She pulled away gently, looking up but was still unable to discern his face in the folds of the hood.

"Why did you leave the Fire Nation, Ajayi?"

He hissed lightly, and she could feel his anger in his spiked body heat.

"Because of what Fire Lord Zuko did to me. Do not concern yourself with it."

She let him pull her head against his chest and sighed, relaxing in his fatherly embrace. Her doubts of earlier had been quelled, for here she could be content. Maida found herself drifting to sleep in Ajayi's arms, but she didn't fight it. She was so tired…

* * *

The dragon flew over the earth, and Fire Lord Zuko woke and climbed to his place on the dragon's back. 

_(Stupid boy.) _

_What? If you had been there yesterday you would have understood. _

_(I understand much, but not why you would go on a suicide mission. You are lucky I was there.)_

_(That I'll admit Hessair. That I'll admit.) _

Bonds joined once more, they flew over the Fire Nation to Sozun, and then to the palace. Once there, Zuko fixed climbed the many stairs to his bedroom while Hessair headed out to the stables where Akierin had bedded down.

Zuko fixed himself a hot bath and happily sank into the steaming waters. Dunking his head below the surface, he thought of the night's events.

_The girl, she was so familiar. Agni above, if only I knew who she was. An excellent fighter, that is for sure. I wonder…_

His thought was broken as he came up for air. Shaking his wet hair from his face, he took the soap and scrubbed the thin layer of sweat and dirt from his skin. It was now that he first got a good look at the scratch across his chest, and he sighed, running a finger along its length.

_No way am I hiding that from Katara._

The cut was jagged but shallow, and only stung for a moment as he cleaned it. The rest of his body was in pretty good shape, if tired. The only other wound that might need tending was the cut on his temple where his head struck a small rock when he fell.

Stepping out of the water, he used his bending to dry off and dressed silently. Creeping back into his room, he crawled into bed next to Katara, who murmured in her sleep and cuddled up close to him. He was asleep in…

* * *

The next day, Maida found herself waking up in a strange room. It wasn't her attic bedroom, and she was resting on a real mattress with clean white sheets. She blinked in the sunlight streaming in through the open window and sat up. Though she was still in her things from the battle, her swords were by the bed and there were clean clothes and fresh water by the foot of the bed. Her room was separated from the rest of the house by a floor length cloth. 

Quickly, Maida scrubbed herself clean and donned the clean white shirt, leggings, and split skirt laid out for her. She padded barefoot and silent down the hall.

"Ajayi?" She called tentatively.

"In here, Maida."

She followed his voice until she reached an mainly empty room. Ajayi was sitting in the center, a pot of stew in front of him. He handed her a bowl when she sat down in front of him and waved a hand towards the pot.

"Please eat." She complied.

"Where am I?" She inquired between bites.

"At my home, dear child, far away from any of the worries you suffer daily from. And today, you need not worry about any of them. If you'd like, today I will help you with your fire-bending."

And that was what they did for most of the day, until they were both heated and exhausted. But Maida had improved significantly.

The lake rolled smoothly next to them as Ajayi sat and watched her go through the movements and guided her with words alone. Suddenly, Maida turned and dove into the water. When she came up for air, Ajayi was yelling at her.

"What do you think you are doing girl?"

"I was hot! And now I'm swimming. Don't I deserve a break?"

Ajayi shrugged and then sat down where he could watch her.

Maida swam through the cool water happily, her strong strokes pulling her along, when suddenly the world turned blue.

Maida spun around, but was unable to fathom what was going on. A voice caught her and made her spin around. A young girl, maybe 9 or 10 years old and dressed in Fire Nation clothing, was standing above the water and looking at her. The look on her face was one of distress and horror.

"_You must get away from him Maida! He is not what you think he is!" _

Maida stared at the girl in confusion.

"_Maida, what are you doing here? You must leave, go home! Go home Maida!" _

The girl was holding out her hand, and Maida reached towards her, unable to stop herself.

"Who are you?"

"_Come to me Maida, I will take you home, and there you will be safe, safe from this monster!" _

"Who are you?"

Their fingertips touched.

"_Come to me Maida! Maida Maida Maida MAIDA!"_

"Maida!"

Maida's eyes snapped open and she peered up into the dark hood of Ajayi.

"What...What happened?" Ajayi sighed thankfully at hearing her voice.

"You sank below the water and didn't come up. It was if you just stopped swimming. I dove in after you and pulled you up onto shore. It was as if you had fainted."

Maida sat up, her eyes wide. What had the girl been saying? Who wasn't safe? She shook her head and allowed Ajayi to carry her back to his house, saying she needed rest.

* * *

**Anybody else wondering a little about Ajayi?**


	7. Pt 1: Dreams and Memories

**Don't like this chapter either...but oh well...not like it matters what I think...****

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Dreams and Memories

That night, the palace was peaceful. Every soul slept peacefully, not a single being in the entire palace stirred. But something was stirring in the Spirit World, and it troubled the Avatar.

Aang sat on his balcony, overlooking the lands behind the Fire Nation palace. He remembered going beneath them as Zuko led them to freedom, so many years before. At that moment, had he ever thought that he'd be sitting here, enjoying the comforts of the Fire Nation palace? That he'd be welcome here? Ha, he'd hardly even believed they'd win the Civil War. In the end, it had been Zuko's determination and that alone that had won them the war.

And now, something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Akierin joined him on the large balcony, her silk blue eyes gazing out into the infinite skies.

_(You say something is wrong with the Spirit World.)_

Aang thought for a moment, and then shook his head. _No, it's more like, _in _the Spirit World. I don't know. _

_(A demon, perhaps?) _

_Perhaps. I'm really not sure. I didn't really have a teacher when it came to these things now did I? _

_(No, but still, you should be able to recognize a demon. Explain your feelings to me.) _

_Well, it's not like something is truly wrong, like it stands out. It's like something is waking up, and it's not supposed to. _

Akierin shook her head. _(This doesn't make sense. If it is a demon, it shouldn't be able to wake unless it is called, and all awakenings require a human sacrifice of some sort. Who would be ruthless enough to sacrifice their peers to a demon?)_

_No one I know of. Should I keep this to myself? _

The silver dragon considered this briefly before nodding. _(Yes, I think so. At least until we have a better understanding of things.)_

Aang nodded, and watched the skies. They were so pure, so infinite. He would have thought everything was perfect, if not for the warning in his heart.

* * *

Maida was sleeping once more in the clean white bed that Ajayi had provided for her. Her dreams were peaceful and calm, for she was unaware she was being watched. 

Ajayi paced silently around her room, watching her, listening to her steady breath, unable to leave. True, in some ways she was her father, the pride and determination, but in too many she was her mother. Agni above, he remembered the first time he'd seen that young water-bender, when Zuko had brought her in with the Avatar. That brat had dismissed her as nothing, but he had seen her potential. Her beauty, her spirit, her…complexity. But in the end, she had chosen the bratty prince over him.

And now, this incarnation of her lay before him as he knelt by the young warrior's head. She stirred softly in sleep, unknowingly turning towards him. Carefully, he traced her full lips with his thumb, his whole body shaking at the contact. Could he…just…no, he turned away from her and left the room.

Maida was as complex as her parents, just as confusing, and her spirit was a combination of both her mother and father, making her twice as hard as they had been. She was the perfect incarnation of their relationship, for when they had joined, they had only accented each other's spirit and determination. When one was down, the other was there to hold them up.

Ajayi sighed as he watched the stars. _All of this should turn me away from her. _He thought. _And yet…_ He sighed. But he would not let this interfere with his plans. Never.

* * *

Dita was in her makeshift home, lying on her makeshift bed. Her arms were wrapped around her, and she shivered involuntarily, her head pounding with the Fire Lord's threat. 

…_not even the crows will want your flesh…_

She was not the strong woman everyone thought she was. She wouldn't even be the leader of the Punir if it weren't for Ajayi. There wouldn't be a Punir if it weren't for Ajayi. Her thoughts turned to the first day she met the founder of the rebellion.

_She was standing in her own home, cutting up some vegetables for her supper when she felt as if she were being watched. She spun around, knife in hand, to behold a tall man, cloaked and hooded. His voice was gruffly sweet. _

"_Do you hate the Fire Nation Dita? For what they took from you? Your husband? Your children? Should they be punished?" _

_How did he know that the Fire Nation had killed her family? How did he know her name? He frightened her. _

"_Should they be punished Dita?" She nodded, and then looked away. _

"_I am going to punish the Fire Lord for what he did to us Dita. Will you help me?" _

_She was shaking, and didn't answer. _

"_Tomorrow, I will bring something to you. You won't let anyone see or take that thing away from you, no matter who comes. Even if the Fire Lord comes, you will not let them take it from you." _

_She fell to her knees, afraid. _

"_I cannot do what you ask." _

"_Yes you can Dita, I know you can." _

"_The Fire Lord…frightens me." _

_Suddenly, he fastened a gloved hand beneath her chin and hauled her to her feet. His free hand jerked back his hood and then held a flame beneath her eye. _

"_Who are you more afraid of Dita! Him…or me?" _

_Tears fell from her terrified eyes. "Alright! I'll do what you ask!" _

_He dropped her. "Good girl." And then he was gone. _

_The next day, he had returned and shoved a sleeping three-year old girl into her arms. "Keep it safe. Keep it secret." And then he was gone. _

_And she did that, even when the child cried and begged for its father, she hid it. _

_And then the Fire Lord came to her town. He begged and pleaded with the townsfolk. He said no one would be punished if they would only return his daughter to him, and Dita knew she hid the Fire Nation princess. _

_She knew that the Fire Lord could forgive the part she played, and might protect her from that man, but what if he didn't? _

_In the end, it came down which man she feared the most, and in the end, that man was Ajayi. _

* * *

Zula sat on the cliff, watching the turmoil below. If only she could warn her brother of what was to come, but that could not be. She shook her head sadly and turned to watch her younger sister climb up the cliff to join her. 

A loud groan issued from the flames below them. Whatever stirred within the abyss, its time had nearly come.

* * *

Morning came too quickly, and Ajayi watched the sunrise. He heard Maida leave the house and join him by the water, and he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Her hair was loose, now reaching her shoulder blades, and it made her look younger, more carefree. What the Punir had asked of her had aged her so much, and he hated them for it. She had been pure, and she should have remained that way. But this world was not made for angels like Maida. 

"The Fire Nation Festival is in a week, Maida, if you'd like to go."

Her eyes searched his hood, as they had done many times before.

"What's it like, this festival?"

Ever cautious, that was just like his Maida.

"Where we will go, it will be just a sophisticated banquet, with a little fun thrown in. Everyone will be wearing masks, so we can go without hindrance."

She turned her eyes back to the water. "Masks huh? Okay, I'll go on one condition."

He looked at her, and she looked beautiful in the morning sun.

"What is your condition?" She smiled at him.

"You go without your hood."

He blinked, and was silent.

"Come on, they'll be wearing masks?"

He sighed. "Close your eyes Maida."

She looked at him confused, but then complied. He took her hand, her delicate hand, in his own, and pushed back his hood. He then guided her hand over the scar that covered his entire right eye and watched her reaction. Before he could stop her, she'd opened her eyes. They were soft, full of compassion, more blue within them than gold.

"Is that all?"

Then, much to his surprise and delight, she pulled his head down and kissed his scarred eyelid. He looked up at her, his mouth fallen open in surprise, but she just smiled at him.

"How can you kiss me? I am a monster."

Her beautiful eyes softened. "No, you are my teacher and…my friend."

She straightened up onto her knees and pulled him close, entwining her hands in his short black hair. His face hidden in her shoulder, he breathed in her soft scent, and prayed the sunrise would never end.

* * *

the mushiness...the MUSHINESS...(keels over)... 


	8. Pt 1: Mother and Daughter

**I reposted this because I was getting no hits on it, and I want to make sure that it registered correctly. Thank you if you've already reviewed. And just to let you know, the powder keg I've been filling for the last eight chapters is about to explode.

* * *

**

**AN: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. I had serious writer's block for this story, but I believe this chapter will help to bring me out of it. If you want to see what I've been working, for I never stop writing, go to (fiction press . com) (no spaces, only way I could get it up here.)My pen name is the same.

* * *

**

I'm going to take a wild guess and say that everyone is officially disturbed by the Maida/Ajayi pairing. Good. My job is done.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Mother and Daughter

When morning came, Katara woke alone. This sent shivers of fear through her heart until she saw Zuko's note on the bedside table. But the Blue Spirit mask was still missing. She got up and went to breakfast where she ate alone. A maid informed her where all her men were.

* * *

Zuko hissed in frustration as the lithe Avatar dodged his blow once more. But his eyes still smiled. Aang was supposed to be better than him. An air blast nearly knocked him off his feet and then Aang sent a blade of air at his head. But Zuko was prepared for him this time. He sent a blast of fire at the blade to superheat the air and it passed harmlessly over his head. Aang stared in disbelief. 

"Aang, air rises when heated."

The Avatar laughed out and straightened out of his bending stance.

"I'm hungry. Is it time for breakfast yet?" Zuko laughed.

"It was time for breakfast at least an hour ago."

"Brunch then! Last one there helps Iroh with tea inventory!"

The two raced out of the training arena and back into the palace.

* * *

Maida woke early, a note telling her that Ajayi had already left to go to a Council meeting, and that she no longer needed to return to the Punir village. She would take her orders directly from him, and could stay in his house. Also, he had brought her horse there and Morning Star was out back in an open pasture. 

The young bender stepped outside and whistled and Star trotted up, whinnying, and affectionately greeted her mistress. Maida had left her new guardian a note saying she would be out riding and promised not to go near Sozun. She had no intentions of going anywhere the Fire Lord might be, but she still had to do some research, and that was what she planned to do.

* * *

Katara decided to take her horse out for a ride. She needed to escape for a while, be alone. After telling Zuko where she was going, and enduring his comments about her 'condition' and how she must be careful, she mounted up and raced out of the city. 

Her fear of horses had long since been conquered, since she feared Komodo Rhinos even more. She still remembered the first time she'd seen the Fire Nation, the war had only been over three days when she first strolled into Sozun by Zuko's side.

_

* * *

Flowers were falling everywhere, across their path, in Zuko's hair, and she caught one as it fell and tucked it behind his ear. His arm slipped around her waist and he placed his forehead against hers. She lost herself once again in those golden eyes. Then he turned to the soldiers, both Guerriers Réels and those who had been loyal to the former Fire Lord Ozai. _

_Zuko held out both hands to the soldiers, and then opened his arms, releasing them to their families. They took their leave with joy, and Katara's heart was lightened when she saw soldier after soldier embraced by their loved ones. She pulled her own soldier back into her arms and kissed him. _

"_It's over now Katara. It's all over." _

_Iroh joined them, and they continued walking down the street. The cheers grew louder, if that was possible. _

_Women ran forward, placing flowers around both Zuko's and her neck, some stopping to kiss their hands. Katara would never again say that those of the Fire Nation were all war-hungry. _

_Suddenly, a shout was heard. The shout turned into a chant. Even Iroh and Saiza took it up at their sides. _

"_Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!" _

_That was the moment that she truly understood her choice and Zuko looked at her. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile. _

"_MY Fire Lord Zuko." _

"_Always, Fire Lady Katara." _

_Iroh, good old Iroh, interrupted their moment. _

"_Now that the war is over, you two can get started on my five nieces and nephews." _

_Zuko's laugh had rippled across the crowds and the chant restarted. Hessair flew overhead and dove down over the crowds. Zuko caught the dragon's foreleg as he passed and he pulled Katara up with him as they slipped onto Hessair's back. The Fire Dragon flew them over the crowds to the Fire Palace and dropped them off on the steps at the front. _

_The crowds turned to Zuko and he raised his arms for silence. _

"_I know that this has been a tough time for us all. The war that should've never been started as taken a toll on every nation from the Air Nomads long believed to be wiped out to the proud Fire Nation. I vowed to end the Great War of the Nations, and I still plan to do so. But doing so would be much easier if I had the support of my people." _

_An elderly woman stepped out of the crowd and walked up a few steps, singling herself out from the crowds. _

"_Your ancestors stole our fathers, our sons, our brothers, our men, and forced them to fight in a war based solely on greed. And like some sick family tradition, every Fire Lord after Lord Solzen deemed it necessary to continue the slaughter. But you, you go against everything you were taught." _

_Here Zuko hung his head. The woman smiled at him. _

"_You went against tradition and protocol to do what you had to do to end this war and bring back a peace that hasn't been seen for a hundred years. You have brought us back the ones that would've died otherwise. You have even helped to resurrect the long thought dead Dragons." _

_Hessair raised his regal head. _

"_Agni damn us if we do not stand behind you…Fire Lord Zuko." _

_The crowd cheered and Zuko pulled Katara to his side. _

"_I'd like to introduce my wife, and your Fire Lady, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." _

_Much to Katara's surprise, she was welcomed as warmly as her husband had been. _

* * *

The horse jerked his head, nearly causing Katara to drop the reins, but it effectively startled her out of her memories. The Civil War had taken a toll on her, on them all, but over and over, Katara thought the person it most affected had been Zuko himself.

* * *

Maida rode into the town; left her horse at the public stables, donned a dark crimson cloak, and slipped into the crowds of the town. Most of the people were preparing for the festival at the end of the week, and Maida strolled through, trying to learn something about her newest assignment, but she heard nothing of the Fire Lord, surprisingly. 

As her relentless footsteps drew her away from the festivities, she found a small shop.

_Aunt Wu_

_See your past or future, know what lies ahead. _

Maida couldn't help herself, she stepped inside.

"Back here child." A sweet voice called from near the back of the room. Maida stepped through the dark curtains and beads to a dark room, lit only by a fire in the middle of a room. An elderly woman sat near the fire, her gaze still on the flames.

"Take a bone, and place it in the fire. The bone will crack, I will read the cracks, and tell you of your future."

Maida shuddered at the thought of her future, started to leave, and then thought of the sign.

"Actually, ma'am, I'm more interested in my past."

The woman smiled. "Oh, much more interesting, someone a mite unique. But don't you already know of your past."

"Well, not specifically my past, but rather…my father's. I'm an orphan…Can you do that?"

The woman's smile grew broader. "I don't see why not." She began mixing herbs together.

"If I do this right, and I haven't done it in a long time, the smoke produced by these herbs, mixed with a drop of your blood, will show us a point and time in your father's life that stood out in his mind…Is he dead?"

Maida nodded.

"Then we'll probably see something that was on his mind close to his death. If he was alive, we'd see something he's thinking of now. Whatever we see will be seen through his eyes, as he saw it."

The woman held out a knife, and Maida cut her finger, allowing a few drops of bloodto fall into the herb mixture, which was then placed over the fire. The smoke quickly filled the room, and then flashes of light began to radiate from the center of the cloud. Maida and the woman leaned back from it, the woman shielding her face, and Maida looking into the clearing eagerly. The first thing she saw was soldiers…

_Soldiers…some were his own; some were those of his enemy. Some were dead, some wounded, and some alive and fighting. Some were Fire Nation, some were Earth Kingdom, some were Water Tribesmen, and some were Air Nomads, but they all had one thing in common…they were soldiers. _

_A flash of blue and he ran to his long time friend and short time brother's side. Together they fought, Dao broadswords flashing in the sun, wielded expertly in both cases. _

_When they had fought back the Fire Nation soldiers, the Water Tribesmen clapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Thanks." _

"_Not a problem Sokka." _

_He turned his head, spotting his wife fighting desperately against several soldiers. Pointing to them, he spoke to the man beside him. _

"_Go help her! I must go on!" _

_Sokka nodded and rushed to his sister's aid. He turned around once more, blocked a fire blast with his sword and charging forward to take another enemy life. Then he spotted Zhao. Admiral Zhao, the man who'd shamed him, the man who'd taken pleasure in his pain, the man who'd killed his oldest sister. He ran forward, sheathing the broadswords as he ran. This would be a fight between fire-benders. _

"_Zhao!" _

_The Admiral turned, facing his greatest enemy. _

"_Finally, we meet on the battle field. Do you know how long I've waited for this you spoiled brat?" _

"_No longer than I have. Today it ends Zhao." _

"_That's Admiral Zhao to you. You are a traitor to your country and your class." _

"_The only traitor here is you! You betrayed everyone here when you decided that this war was more valuable than human life!" _

"_This is not a battle of words brat!" _

_A fire blast flew past his head and he dodged it easily. Training with Saiza had helped him greatly, and his dear water-bender had curbed the anger that fueled his angry fires. He was now a master. _

_He played the same trick Zhao had once played on him, waiting until the admiral had nearly burned himself out, and then defeated him the same way, always the basics. _

_Zhao's eyes were wide as he stared at the flaming fist in front of his face. Pure fear radiated from them, and he felt a sick pride, fueled by vengeance. _

"_I told you last time we dueled that I would not hold back next time." _

_Flames burst towards Zhao, but this time, did not miss. Angry, powerful flames consumed the right side of the admiral's face and the man screeched in agony. His cry was even louder than his own had been, years before. _

_He turned, looking back over the battlefield. The enemy's soldiers had heard their leader's cry, and slowly, the fighting was beginning to stop. He turned again, this time facing the distant city of Sozun, the last stretch of the four year civil war. It seemed so much longer though. How old was he now? 22? He felt so much older. _

_The admiral was still now, but he was still breathing. He would leave him for now, for he knew the pain that the man was in. Saiza was walking up the hill towards him and Katara was coming in from the side. She reached him first, smiling at him through the dirt and blood that masked her beautiful face. Her hair had fallen loose, and she was a mess, but she was his, forever his. He smiled back. _

_A growl behind him alerted him to the admiral's awakening. He was standing up, facing him, and he stared in amazement. The admiral's face was still smoking from the blow, but his face had twisted in an angry smirk. _

"_You should've killed me. That's always been your problem, you're weak. You are still a coward, afraid to kill me." _

_Flames lit in front of the admiral and he drew the broadswords strapped across his back. _

"_It will take more than a few flames to stop me Zhao, and you don't have the strength to battle me." _

_Zhao grinned sadistically. "Then I best put it where it'll do the most damage." _

_And he hurled a fire wall at Katara. There was no way she could avoid it. _

"_NO!" _

_He never thought twice, already knowing that his wife was dead. He spun with the broadswords in hand. Both went through the stomach of the admiral before either of them had a chance to react. Jerking the swords raggedly out, the admiral fell face down on the ground and he hung his head. _

"…_shui…"_

"_My love…" _

_He spun around, seeing his wifekneeling by a dying Saiza. Seeing his shocked eyes, she looked up at him, tears leaving tracks on her dirty cheeks. _

"_He leapt in front of me." _

_He fell to his knees by his cousin. _

"_Why Saiza?" _

_Saiza smiled at him. "Because I know what would happen if you lost her." _

_And then he died. _

_For a moment, he could not see, the tears blinded him,and felt his wife fall into his arms, openly weeping. _

"_It's all right my shui, it's all right." _

"_He gave his life for me. Why did he give his life for me?" _

"_Because I need you." _

_Slowly, he kissed her tears away and they both stood and looked towards Sozun. _

"_Whether we win or lose my shui, the war will be over soon." _

* * *

The smoke cleared, and Maida sat there in shock. Her parents…she had seen her mother, heard her father's voice, and had seen her father battle. They had fought in the Great War of Peace, on the side of the renowned Guerriers Réels. They had loved each other and that knowledge, for a time, was enough for Maida. 

Aunt Wu looked at the girl before her as the girl stood and walked out, after handing her a couple gold coins. The fortune-teller was too stunned to stop her, and later regretted it. For she had recognized the girl's mother.

Maida found Star and returned to the house she now shared with Ajayi. He was not there, and she laid down as the sun set to sleep. Her dreams were filled with locked doors and haunting songs, punctuated by memories and the image of her mother.

* * *

Night fell, and a shadow moved through the Fire Nation palace and into the Fire Lord's bedchambers. 

Ajayi stepped silently into the room, and there they were, his two greatest enemies. The Fire Lord lay with his arms wrapped protectively around his wife, who had her back to his chest, no space between them. Her bare shoulders hinted at what might've happened earlier that night, as now it was closer to very early morning. He could kill them both now, but what fun would there be in that? He wanted to see Zuko suffer, as he himself had suffered.

So instead, he turned and entered the Lady's dressing chambers. Dresses were in the closet by the west wall, and he picked through them. One that looked like it had not been worn in many years, a black kimono with gold embroidery. He had seen her wear it, at the Fire Lord's coronation ball, and it would fit her daughter divinely. Ajayi draped the simply elegant dress over his arm and stepped back into the bed chamber. He walked towards the balcony, but froze in the shadows at a sound.

"Who's there?"

Thank the gods, it was only the Lady. If it had been Zuko, he'd be dead by now, and what would that do to his plan.

"My shui, what is it?"

_Dammit._

There was an audible pause before her voice came again.

"Nothing my heart, I must've been imagining things."

Then the bed creaked softly as the Lady rolled over, and then all was silent once more. Ajayi waited an hour before he was sure that they were both asleep once more, and then he slipped out onto the balcony, silent as a shadow, and was gone.

* * *

**zk**

**zk**

**'shui' means water in chinese. Thanks to Dragon Jadefire.**


	9. Pt 1: The Gates of Hell

**AN: So far my favorite chapter. I'm happy now. If ya'll don't review for this chapter, I'll never update again. Cuz this is just awesome...I just said awesome didn't i...crump... **

* * *

Chapter 9: The Gates of Hell

Ajayi did not return immediately home. Instead, he turned the now stolen horse to the west and raced across the land. The wind produced by their speed pushed back his hood and he trusted the shadows to hide his scarred face. The dress was carefully folded and hidden in the saddle bags.

Mountains gave way to forests and hidden caves. Behind a waterfall was one cave in particular. The horse pulled away from him after he dismounted and took the saddle bags, and he let it run home. No horse or any other animal would enter where he was going now.

He put down the saddle bags with Maida's dress in them on the damp cave floor, far behind the roaring falls, and took a torch from the wall, lighting it with a touch. The flickering flame cause shadows to dance across the cave walls, and revealed a tunnel angled downward. Ajayi walked down without hesitating.

Down several thousand steps, his ears filled with a steady drip from the moist cave, until he reached the chamber, carved centuries before by natural water…and a little bit of demon magic.

A black lake churned in the center of the chamber. Across the lake stood a stone pedestal and a book lay open on it. It was to this book that Ajayi now turned. His hand brushed down the page, checking ingredients. He hated owing anyone anything, and soon, very soon, he would pay back his greatest debt, that of his life. He still remembered the first time he'd heard that voice.

_

* * *

He lay face down on the battlefield, mentally destroyed for the fact that he had been defeated. His face smoked from the final blow laid against him, and his heart despaired. For he knew, but did not accept, that he was going to die._

_(Such a pity.) He heard spoken in his head. _

_(Who are you?) _

_(I am Syperis, trapped for millennia in this prison. But you can set me free.)_

_(I'm dying, I can help no one.) _

_The moment he finished the statement, the pain in his face abated as the skin healed up, leaving only a scar, and his other wounds vanished. Life surged back into his exhausted limbs, and he sat up, staring at his hands with a new light. _

_(Now, imagine what I could do if I was free. I have given you your life, now give me mine. Together, we will destroy those who destroyed us.) _

_He nodded, agreeing._

_(From now on, you are known as Ajayi, 'no face.' You don't exist. You are dead to the world, you are mine.)_

_He nodded and stood, and spoke his new name aloud, savoring the breath he once took for granted. The voice gave him instructions, and he followed without question. _

_For who would dare challenge a demon?_

* * *

And soon, the portal would open, and soon the Punir could fulfill their purpose. Soon.

* * *

Maida woke when she heard Ajayi enter the house. She rushed from her room in a white nightgown and into his arms. He welcomed her with a warm hug and kissed the top of her head. She saw the sunlight streaming in through the window and looked up at him.

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Of course. I stayed in the village, for it was late when Council adjourned."

She nodded, accepting this. "Are we still going to the festival tonight?"

He smiled, and nodded. "Of course. I have a dress for you, and will go this afternoon to get us some masks."

"I want to see the dress!"

Ajayi laughed and took the black kimono out for her to inspect. Her resulting squeal was enough.

* * *

Katara woke in her loving husband's arms. She looked up, and was surprised to find that he was still sleeping, and sleeping peacefully. The usual furrows were gone from his forehead, his face relaxed instead of contemplating the Punir's next move or worrying over her and/or Amulya.

As she gazed upon him, he slowly woke and she found herself peering into those golden orbs that she'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"Good morning my shui."

She kissed him, welcoming the familiar feeling of flames, knowing he felt the water she possessed. She still remembered the first time they'd made love, their wedding night, and the strange feeling of drowning in flames. Whoever said once was enough was insane, for the event had only made her crave his touch more. It had been the next morning when he'd begun calling her 'my shui' or 'my water.'

"A good morning it is, my huo." My fire, and he was, forever hers.

They lay there for a few more minutes, their foreheads pressed together, and then Katara pulled away and stood.

Zuko sat up, taking in his wife's natural beauty until she covered her bare body with a dark crimson robe. She smirked at him, and he hissed, practically leaping out of bed to go to her side.

He was dressed only in a pair of black pants, and he spun her around to face him, capturing her lips passionately with his own. Katara moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and holding his lips to hers. Their tongues danced until they pulled away for air.

Zuko pushed the robe away from her shoulders as he covered her neck and shoulders with his lips. She hissed in pleasure, her hands kneading his head and neck. Pulling his head up, she captured his lips with her own as fervently as he had done moments before.

One thing was for sure, and that was that this relationship was mutual. Katara had chased after Zuko as many times if not more than he had her.

They pulled away, and Zuko rested his forehead on Katara's, their eyes closed.

"Thank you my huo."

"For what?"

"For loving me, through the war, through the loss, all the times you could've given up, and turned from me, you never stopped loving me."

Zuko's eyes snapped open, meeting her tear-filled sapphire orbs.

"Katara," Hearing him speak her name when he usually called her 'shui' in private caught her attention sharply. He pulled her away slightly so he could look fully into her eyes.

"Katara, it was your love and your love alone that got me through those hard times. It was your love that made me want to return to the land of the living, all those years ago. It was your love that saved me when I thought the loss of Ediera and then Maida would claim my soul. It's always been your love, and I will always love you."

Tears of fear turned to tears of joy, and he clutched her to her chest, a long ago promise making its way to the surface.

_Jump…I will catch you…I give you my word…_

…_Swear…_

_I swear…on my honor…_

"I'll always be here to catch you my shui."

"And I you."

At this moment, Aang, Amulya, and Iroh burst into the room.

"MOMMY! DADDY! CAN I GO TO THE FESTIVAL TONIGHT?"

"YEAH! CAN HE? PLEASE? I'LL LOOK AFTER HIM!"

"AND I'LL….drink tea…"

Zuko and Katara laughed as both Aang and Amulya began jumping on their bed. Zuko looked at his loving wife.

"It's fine by me." She nodded her agreement. Aang hit the ceiling…literally.

* * *

The day never passed so slowly, but when night came, the world's spinning slowed.

* * *

Maida and Ajayi rode up to Sozun on horseback, and they paused at the gates. Maida took the moment to look at her escort. He was dressed in black and crimson, and black mask tooled with flames covering his face and blood red feathers stretching back from the mask to hide the rest of his head. He turned and smiled at her, for the lower part of his face was still visible. She smiled back.

She wore the black kimono he had gotten for her, a black and gold mask with gold feathers radiating from it.

Together, they entered the city, unhindered and unhidden, to join the night's festivities. Maida found herself in the middle of a world she'd never dreamed existed. Her entire life had been business, even growing up, she'd begun her warrior training early. Teaching herself to bend had been frustrating, and now she could even see how disjointed her fire-bending was.

Performers spun dragons and falcons of fire and flew them over the crowd, and scantily clad women danced among the flames, never getting scalded. The flames were pure, smooth, never wavering in their purpose. Maida felt overwhelmed, but she danced and enjoyed herself.

Sometimes Ajayi was with her, sometimes he was not, but when he came and when he left never registered in Maida's mind. For the first time in her life, she was enjoying herself.

A few feet away she could see a man in orange and yellow dancing with what looked like a seven or eight-year old boy. Often the man would toss the boy up, using what looked like air-bending to make him go higher and slow his descent. The boy couldn't stop laughing.

The man on the stage called 'couples' and Maida found herself swept into the arms of a man, but she didn't feel afraid. He was dressed in dark crimson and gold with what looked like a solid gold mask with red trim over the top half of his face.

"Hello." His voice was sweet as well, and not masked by alcohol. She smiled.

"Hello." He smiled, his smile seemed so familiar.

"How are you enjoying the festival?" Even as he talked, he guided her around with a practiced hand. She laughed, unable to stop herself.

"This is the most fun I've ever had!" He laughed a sound that plagued her memory and eased her heart.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself. That's what this is for."

He spun her out, and for a moment, Maida felt she was going to fall, but then he spun her back and caught her firmly, his hand on her waist. They spun as one, and she laughed.

"Are you married?" He seemed surprised by the question.

"Yes, why?"

"Because a single man would have made a move by now." He laughed.

"No, I've been happily married for almost twenty years now."

"Any children?"

His expression darkened, and Maida wondered what she'd said wrong. His voice was toneless when he answered.

"Yes."

"DADDY!"

Both of them spun around as the child that had been with the air-bender earlier came barreling through the crowd and her dance partner promptly swept the boy into his arms. The air-bender came jogging up a moment later.

"Sorry, Zuk, couldn't keep a handle on him. Nothing can stop that boy when he wants his dad."

The man beside her laughed and nodded. Maida smiled at the child, who frowned at her.

"Daddy, who's that?" The man glanced at Maida, and smiled at his son.

"The young lady I was dancing with." The boy took on a very stern look and poked his father rather hard in the chest.

"Daddy doesn't dance with anyone but Mommy."

Both men stared at the boy incredulously before both were completely consumed in laughter. Even Maida found it amusing.

"B…But…I want…to dance…."

"Then go find Mommy."

The air-bender was the first to gain control of his laughter; her dance partner was still chuckling into his fist. He bowed to her.

"Since you cannot dance with this lovely lady, Zuk, I think I will, if she will allow me."

Maida took his hand and curtsied, but before they could dance, she heard a very familiar voice.

"If you'll excuse me sirs," Maida spun around.

"Ajayi!" She'd cried out joyfully before she'd thought about their hidden identities, but Ajayi only smiled at her before turning to the gentlemen she'd been with.

"I'm sorry, but we must be going now."

The air-bender looked sad.

"Must you? You'll miss the final performance and the fireworks."

"Yes, we must."

Maida merely curtsied to the men and took Ajayi's arm, allowing him to lead her away from the festivities. 

"Maida, you know that you were socializing with the Fire Lord and the Avatar."

Maida nodded. "I was trying to learn something."

"It didn't look like it. What were you talking about?"

"Life in general."

"You don't need to start believing that the Fire Lord is normal."

Maida nearly stopped walking, for Ajayi had picked her thoughts up perfectly. He stopped and looked at her.

"Listen to me Maida, he is far from normal. He started a Civil War that tore up his home. He cared nothing for the soldiers that he fought against, when he grew up with half of them. He was merciless, and then deceived the world into believing that he wanted peace. We have to stop him, for against this war-weakened world he will strike, betraying their trust. Do not begin to believe him or feel sorry for him. You still must kill him."

She looked down. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"He is not like your previous missions. You do not have time to learn him. You will only have a moment, and in that moment you must kill him. And that moment will come soon."

She nodded, and Ajayi froze as he heard a voice echo in his thoughts.

_(It is time Ajayi. THE PORTAL IS OPEN!)_

Ajayi nodded to the voice, but Maida didn't notice. They continued walking towards the horses.

* * *

When they had disappeared into the crowd, Maida's dance partner turned to the air-bender.

"You ready Aang?"

"Yeah, just let me take Amulya back to the palace."

"But I wanna see you and Daddy spar! And the fireworks!"

"It's past your bedtime Amulya. Look, you're yawning."

"NOoooooooooooo I'm nooooooot."

"Yes you are."

Amulya was passed from father to uncle, and Aang winked at Zuko.

"See you at the stage in five minutes."

"You got it."

Aang took Amulya and put him to bed. Amulya was asleep moments after Aang tucked him in, and Aang headed back down to the festival.

* * *

Ajayi led Maida from the festivities to their horses and stopped her before she mounted. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as she stood beside the horse, he looked at her through the eyes of his mask.

"Maida, I have something to do before I leave, and I need you to do something for me."

She smiled. "What is it?"

"Go to the Punir Headquarters and call together the Council. I should be along shortly. Tonight is the night we've been waiting for."

She nodded and reached up to cup his cheek. He acted rashly for a moment, reaching a hand behind her head and through her hair. He pulled her up and kissed her, savoring the taste of her mouth, the feel of her lips as his final act of defiance against Zuko.

Maida gasped slightly at the act before returning the kiss. They pulled away, and Ajayi helped her mount. She spun Star around and was gone.

Long after she'd disappeared into the night, Ajayi stood there.

"Be safe, my child, for you are key to my plan."

Then he turned and went back into the city, but not to the festival. Tonight was truly the night that _he'd_ been waiting for. The time was right; Syperis was ready.

* * *

Back in the city, a stage had been set up. Performers had been on and off it all night, but now was the finale, to end the festival. A young woman in a sheer red outfit stood in the center of the stage.

"For our final performance, and to end tonight's festivities, please allow me to introduce the two greatest benders of our time…Avatar Aang!"

Aang flew down from the rooftops, landing with an extra flourish of air-bending.

"And also…Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko leapt to the stage from a balcony above and landed in a flurry of flames.

The woman rushed off the stage, and the two men began to spar.

* * *

Ajayi walked through the palace with a knowledgeable step. He'd grown up here; this was where he belonged, and yet he didn't. But soon, soon he would gain everything he'd ever sought. The last blood of the Fire Nation Royal Line would run through his veins very soon. Zuko, Katara, Maida, Amulya, and Iroh would all be dead. The time had come, and Syperis cheered him on.

As he slipped silently and unnoticed into the prince's room, Amulya stirred and sat up.

"Who are you?"

Ajayi smiled.

"I'm a friend of your father's. He sent me to come get you so you could see the fireworks."

"But I'm supposed to be in bed. Daddy never lets me stay up after my bedtime."

"He's making a special exception tonight."

Amulya knew that this was strange, but the man's voice was nice, and his daddy _had_ talked about letting him stay up to see the fireworks, so he got out of bed and took the man's hand. The man picked him up and balanced him on his hip. He yawned and laid his head on the man's shoulder as he was carried outside. He had to stay awake…had to see the fireworks…had to….

Ajayi grinned when he heard the prince's breathing steady out, signaling that the boy had fallen asleep once more. Good, he wouldn't have to drug him.

* * *

Katara left the festival when she saw Zuko and Aang sparring. She was tired, and wanted a long hot bath. When she got to the palace, she went first to her bedchamber and undressed. Wrapping a black robe around her, she went to Amulya's room to check on him.

He wasn't there.

A flurry of panic flared in Katara's heart, but she pushed it down. He was probably just in the washroom, so she checked.

Not there.

Katara struggled to remain calm as she looked in the nursery, Amulya's small study, and the play room.

He wasn't anywhere.

She still kept her voice calm as she walked out into the hallway and motioned to one of the guards, who came over to her without hesitation.

"Did Aang bring Amulya in from the festival?"

The guard nodded.

"Yes, my Lord Avatar brought the prince in about half an hour ago."

Katara nodded.

"Well, Amulya doesn't seem to be in his rooms, would you and a few other guards search the palace?"

A flicker of concern crossed the guard's face, and Katara caught it. They were both remembering what had happened 13 years before.

"Only a few guards. No panic. He's probably just hiding, he's done that before."

The guard nodded, and motioned to his companion. They went off to search, and Katara returned to her room. From the balcony, she could see the flames and blasts of air of the final performance. Zuko and Aang would not return until after the fireworks, so they had time…time to find Amulya before Zuko got back.

Katara unconsciously began biting her nails.

* * *

An hour later, the fireworks were over, and they had not found Amulya. Katara was shivering, still standing on the balcony when Aang and Zuko came in. Zuko immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Katara? What's wrong?"

She turned and looked at him. She couldn't tell him the truth, but she couldn't lie. But apparently, her face said it all. Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Amulya?"

Katara involuntarily shivered and barely managed to maintain her husband's gaze.

"…Zuko…"

Zuko didn't wait for her to answer. He turned and ran past Aang down the hall to Amulya's room. The walls shook with the force that Zuko put into opening Amulya's door. Katara and Aang ran down there. Zuko came out of the nursery when they walked in, looked at the empty bed that still showed signs of being laid in, and then looked at Katara.

"WHERE'S AMULYA?"

Katara had to grab onto Aang for support, she couldn't tell him…she couldn't…it would destroy him…destroy him….her only love…..she couldn't tell him. She didn't even notice when he crossed the room and grabbed her by the shoulders. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to snap her out of her trance. His eyes were begging.

"Katara please…where's Amulya?"

Katara broke down. Between her sobs, she managed to get out.

"…we…don't….know…oh Zuko we don't know where he is!"

Zuko screamed.


	10. Pt 1: Tell Me The Truth

**AN:** **I know nothing to say at the beginning of this chapter, so I will just let you read now. I do believe this is doing better than Brotherly Love, which got 370 reviews for 31 chapters. This has 112 reviews for 9 chapters. Part 1, The Girl, is almost over. Part 2, The Demon, will soon begin. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Tell Me The Truth**

Maida reached the Punir headquarters in what seemed like record time, for her heart was flying. She called together the Council, and in silence they waited for Ajayi to return.

Any conversations that might have been going on stopped when they heard Ajayi's horse come up, and there was barely a moment's wait until Ajayi pushed back the flap of the tent and came strolling in, a child in his arms. He was still dressed in his festival outfit, but his gentle smile had turned into a triumphant smirk. Maida was frightened, and inexplicably wanted to take the child from him.

The child was wrapped in a cloak to hide its face from the Council, at least until Ajayi felt like revealing the child's identity, which he did so immediately upon reaching the center of the chamber. Maida's heart stopped.

It was Amulya.

The prince woke sleepily and took in his surroundings. When his gaze met the victorious gazes of the Council, excluding Lady Dita and Maida, who both looked horrified, he whimpered and clutched at Ajayi. Ajayi dropped him and walked away from him.

Amulya stared at the man who'd seemed so nice before incredulously, and then he understood. Anger replaced fear and hot tears of rage fell down the prince's cheeks. But he said nothing.

Ajayi turned to the Council, turning his back on the weeping prince.

"With the loss of his child, Fire Lord Zuko is at his weakest. We shall strike against him soon and restore peace of mind to the world! Prepare your warriors for battle!"

The Council members cheered and warriors ran out to spread the news. A guard came up and took Amulya away. Dita left, but Maida stood there as the Council members filed out and soon, only she and Ajayi were left.

Ajayi turned to her, his eyes dancing with conquest.

"Well?"

Maida looked at him, tears brimming in her golden blue eyes, now more blue than gold, for she was heart-broken.

"You can't do this."

Ajayi looked at her incredulously.

"Maida, what are you saying?"

A single tear escaped and ran down her face.

"I'm saying you can't take him away from his family. I know first hand what that is like."

Ajayi's smile disappeared and his eyes darkened.

"He is the child of our enemy, Fire Lord Zuko! Couldn't you see his father's temper just then? He is his father's child!"

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL CONDEMN ME FOR THE FACT THAT MY FATHER WAS A FIRE-BENDER!" Maida screamed. She didn't mean to shout, but it tore from her chest as all the emotions she'd kept back came bursting through her defenses. Tears poured unwillingly from her eyes and she stared at Ajayi, pleading with him.

But his face was set.

"I've waited too long for this Maida. I won't let your…morals…get in my way."

He turned to walk out, but paused before he completely left the tent and looked back at her.

"You will kill the Fire Lord…tonight."

In that instant, Maida become the Cold Flame, relishing the cold indifference she would need to even look at the pained father.

"Yes_sir_."

Ajayi turned back around, meeting the gaze of the Cold Flame, who glared back, her eyes pure gold. But he was hardly frightened, he who had heard the voice of demons.

* * *

Zuko tore from Amulya's room without another second's hesitation. Flames licked from his fists to his elbows and his eyes were like fire themselves. 

Reaching the Great Hall he shouted at Jee to gather the army. Katara and Aang ran after, trying to talk sense into the angry Fire Lord.

"Zuko, please darling, listen to me. This isn't going to help!"

"THEY WON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN KATARA! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM SO THEY CAN NEVER HURT US AGAIN!"

"Zuko please!"

"I'LL KILL THEM AND TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE! THEY TOOK MAIDA! THEY'LL HAVE AMULYA! I'LL GET THEM BACK!"

"**ZUKO STOP!" **

Zuko froze, the Oath he'd sworn to Aang years before stopping his body at the Avatar's command. Aang moved to stand in front of his friend.

"Listen to me Zuko."

Zuko's eyes danced, showing his anger at Aang's control over him, but Aang was not perturbed.

"You have no proof of what you claim. Maida could be dead for all we know."

Zuko growled, but still unable to speak. Aang's eyes softened.

"You're not going to let me take care of this are you?"

Zuko's eyes gave him all the answer he needed. Aang sighed, and shook his head.

"I didn't want to have to do this Zuko, but I won't have you running off to get killed and kill innocent people." Aang sighed once more, and Zuko stared at him, waiting for the blow to fall.

"I want you to stay in your chambers until I give you permission to leave. Jee and I will search for Amulya. You may go."

Zuko hissed as his ability to speak and move came back. In the instant before his traitorous body turned him back the way he came, he spoke to Aang, very briefly.

"You son of a bitch."

He then turned and was gone.

* * *

Aang and Katara sighed in relief, and Aang turned to his long time friend. 

"Send a letter to Sokka, he'll want to help us."

Katara nodded. "I'll take care of Zuko's duties as well, so he doesn't have to leave."

Aang nodded gratefully and smiled. "Don't worry, Katara, we'll find him."

After he said this, he turned from the Fire Lady and walked out onto the great steps of the Fire Palace. Akierin was there, waiting for him and Hessair swooped down out of the night sky.

_(Zuko said for me to come with you.)_

Aang nodded and took his place on Akierin's back. The trio took off into the star-filled skies, seeking the Fire Nation Prince.

* * *

Amulya sobbed, sitting in the cold tent alone. His hands were tied behind his back, palms together, so he couldn't bend. Wires were around his ankles as well. His back was pressed against a wooden board, keeping him still. The guard had given him some water to drink and a bit of bread, but had said nothing. Later, when the guard changed, Amulya asked what they would do to him, and the guard said that it was up to Ajayi. Amulya sighed. 

Now he was worried about his mommy and daddy. They would be so worried about him. He remembered when he'd thought it funny to hide from his daddy. He'd hidden all day, changing his hiding place to remain hidden. He'd only come out from his last hiding place behind the big tapestry in the Throne Room when he'd seen his daddy, and his daddy had looked like he was about to cry.

_I'm here Daddy, I'm all right. I'm sorry Daddy please don't cry. _

But Daddy had cried anyway, holding him close and begging him never to hide from him again. Amulya had promised never to do so. He hated seeing his proud strong father cry.

His gaze turned skyward and he closed his eyes. He had matured in the time since waking in a strange place until now.

"Daddy," he whispered. "I'm not hiding. I'm right here, and I'm okay. Come get me please. I want to go home. I miss you. Please come get me Daddy."

Tears began to fall once more, but Amulya didn't mind. He'd learned a long time ago that it was okay to cry.

* * *

The Cold Flame mounted her grey steed, Dao broadswords strapped across her back, a form-fitting black outfit on her body. Black boots fit into the stirrups of the light saddle, and she wheeled the horse out of the Punir village. Warriors stopped to watch her as she left them far behind, the Cold Flame's last ride. 

Her eyes gleamed like a wolf's as she covered the distance between the Punir and Sozun with ground-eating strides. Her horse wasn't even breathing heavy as it ran across the fields for the third time that day.

The Cold Flame entered the panicked capital city without being noticed, one with the shadows she hid among. Her horse was positioned right beneath the Fire Lord's balcony, for time would be of the essence once her mission was complete.

* * *

Zuko had finished destroying everything in his room that he could bring himself to destroy and was now quietly sitting among the wreckage, his eyes wide and angry as he stared at nothing in particular. The bed curtains were still smoldering. Suddenly, he felt as if he was being watched, and glanced up. 

Someone was crouched on the balcony railing, watching him, but he could see nothing more than the figure. He leapt up, gaining his footing easily, placing a few piles of debris between himself and the figure. The figure chuckled.

"Running from death Fire Lord?"

* * *

Aang and Akierin soared through the high clouds and Hessair glided low over the earth, seeking the scent of his Bond's son. He flew over a forest, his head down, searching. He smelled a waterfall, and then pulled up with a screech for what he smelled beneath the falls. He screeched again, trying desperately to get out of the smell. His great wings never faltered and drew him away from the cursed spot and he flew to warn Akierin and the Avatar.

* * *

Syperis lunged against the bonds holding her within the chambers that Saitrie had banished her to millennia before, the portal was open, and with one mighty burst she flew upwards. All she needed now was the sacrifice to make her flesh and blood once more. 

_(AJAYI!) _

She screamed, telling him to hurry, and he told her to be patient.

* * *

It was sudden, completely unexpected when the pain burst into flames in Aang's skull. He shrieked his pain, struggling to draw breath while his lungs sought to push out a surge of decayed air that had just filled him. In the resulting conflict, Aang fell unconscious, slipping from his place on Akierin's back. 

Akierin cried out, diving after her falling Bond, managing to catch him and she winged back towards Sozun. Only then did she see Hessair flying towards her. The Fire Dragon had only one word for her, and it chilled her deeply.

_(SYPERIS!)_

* * *

"Who are you?" Zuko edged backwards, towards the place where he knew Katara kept her Dao broadswords. His own had been lost. The figure moved with him, drawing broadswords of its own. 

"I am the Cold Flame."

Zuko's hands closed over Katara's broadswords and he angled them in front of him.

"I've been wondering when we'd meet." The Cold Flame smiled. "But I cannot die. My time has not come."

The Cold Flame laughed. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that Fire Lord. What makes you so sure you won't die tonight?"

"Ediera won't let me die until it's my time."

"Ediera, you've spoken of her before, and I've been wondering. Who is she?"

Zuko blinked, unable to recall a time when he'd been in the presence of the Cold Flame.

"Ediera was my youngest sister; she died almost 25 years ago."

The Cold Flame smirked. "Aw, poor Fire Lord. You'd think that someone who grew up in such an extravagant home would know little about pain."

Zuko hissed. "I was banished from my 'home' when I was fourteen and came home when I was seventeen to find that my little sister had been murdered by my father. I think I can relate to pain."

"Banished? Oh, too bad you must die tonight. It would be so much fun to get to know you."

"I am not just another one of your victims."

"Oh, but you are, and I will 'deal with' you as I dealt with your friends, like Jet."

"You may kill me, but I will not be the only one to fall tonight."

"So you will not go down without a fight?"

Zuko shook his head, preparing to fight the Cold Flame.

"Ajayi was wrong. He said you'd be much more subdued after losing your child."

Zuko growled angrily. "The first time nearly broke me, but now, if I go, I'm taking the Punir down with me."

The Cold Flame pondered his words. _The first time…_"Your daughter…."

Zuko nodded. "Losing Maida nearly killed me, but I will not go down so easy now. I've changed."

He was now ready to battle, but the Cold Flame had frozen.

She couldn't stop trembling, her mouth fallen open in surprise and horror. She stared at the space where she could see the Fire Lord's outline, and knew he was waiting for her attack, but she couldn't move.

"_Losing Maida nearly killed me….Losing Maida…Losing MAIDA…" _

"No…"

Zuko stopped, looking at the Cold Flame, her face shrouded in darkness. She looked up and the first thing he noticed was her golden eyes.

"NO!" Ajayi would not do this to me! It…It can't be!"

She was backing up, away from him, and he did not chase her. Then she stopped.

"No! You're deceiving me! I must kill you! Kill you and stop your lies!"

Zuko stared at her incredulously as she raised her broadswords towards him once more.

The door opened to admit Katara, holding a candle.

"…Zuko, what's going on?"

Her face was the only one illuminated in the room.

The Cold Flame vanished, and Maida returned, her heart torn. For the face she saw in the candle light was the same she'd seen in the vision summoned by Aunt Wu.

The Fire Lady was her mother.

Zuko glanced at his wife before returning his gaze to the Cold Flame.

"Get behind me Katara."

The Cold Flame returned, but Maida's desperate emotions could not be quelled, and she sheathed her swords. But she had to know, had to have some proof, that the woman in the vision and the Fire Lady was the same person. She looked at Zuko.

"You call her 'shui.'"

Zuko stared at her. "How do you know that?"

The Cold Flame inwardly groaned. What was going on? How had this happened? She needed to talk to someone, someone she'd always been able to trust, someone her knew her. She needed Ajayi.

"You have one day Fire Lord."

Then she turned and leapt from the balcony.

Zuko rushed to the balcony, but couldn't pick the girl out from the crowds below. Katara was at his side in a moment.

"Who was that?"

Zuko growled. "The Cold Flame."

* * *

Ajayi was quietly meditating in the field beside his house when he heard Maida's horse ride up in front. He stood softly and turned as she came running around the edge of the house. 

"So the Fire Lord…" She cut him off.

"Tell me the truth Ajayi. Who were my parents?"

Ajayi's eyes narrowed. "With what has the Fire Lord poisoned you? Why did you listen to him Maida? I told you…"

"NO LET ME TELL YOU! I've seen my mother twice now! Once in a fortune teller's vision and the second time tonight! Do you know who she is? She's the Fire Lady!"

"Maida, you're not thinking rationally."

"Yes, I am. I know what I saw. And the Fire Lord…the Fire Lord _knew my name._ He didn't know who I was, but he spoke my name and called me _daughter_. And now I need to know the truth Ajayi!"

"Your parents died thirteen years ago in a terrible fire…" Maida drew one of the Daos and pointed it at Ajayi.

"LIAR! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Ajayi froze, staring at the blade, when a voice behind Maida startled them both. It was Maida's adopted father, Wakari. When he spoke, his voice was dangerously soft, and his eyes flashed.

"Yes…tell her the truth……Zhao."


	11. Pt 1: Secrets and Truths

**AN: Parts of this chapter seriously made me cry, even after I was pumped on adrenaline from watching the season finale. I can't even feel happy about the season finale. I keep...going over this chapter...and...(walks away sobbing) **

* * *

Chapter 11: Secrets and Truth

Akierin flew down from the star-filled skies with Hessair at her side. Both the Avatar in her fore talons and the Fire Dragon beside her were affected by their confrontation with Syperis, and they haven't even directly contacted her. This was bad, very bad.

Guards rushed out of the palace to take the Avatar from her, to take him to the royal healer, but she knew that it was just a faint. He would be all right, but both she and her Bond had something they desperately needed to do.

* * *

Katara refused to leave her husband's side in fear that the Cold Flame would return. She kept glancing worriedly at him, but he was lost in thought, even his anger at whoever had taken Amulya had nearly vanished. 

Zuko kept replaying the conversation he'd had with the Cold Flame. Why had she suddenly gotten upset? Especially when Katara had come in. Something was not right, and he didn't have any clue as to what.

A guard came in, informing them that the Avatar had returned and was unconscious. Katara started out, and then looked back at Zuko, who hadn't moved.

"I can't go Katara. You go on."

She looked at him, pained almost, and then left with the guard.

Zuko went out to the balcony immediately as Hessair came up to join him. Zuko could feel the dragon's pain and quickly looked him over to make sure he wasn't wounded. Hessair sighed.

_(My wounds are not physical young one. Demons have this affect on Dragons not used to their scent.)_

Zuko's head jerked up. _(Demons? Demons have also returned?)_

_(I believe one is returning, and could be the worst of them all. But please, let me rest for now.) _

Zuko nodded and fell silent, a hand resting on his Bond's neck as the Dragon began to sleep. His eyes turned to the star-filled sky, and to the full moon, and his heart was worried. _(What is going on?)_

In the room next to his, he could hear a young woman telling stories to the noble children while their parents helped search for the missing prince. The story being told at that moment was the story of the final battle, the last battle of the Civil War. Zuko closed his eyes, it had been so much different than the story-teller said.

_

* * *

A make-shift table had been set up in the make-shift camp. A map of Sozun lay on the table. Around the table stood Prince Zuko, his wife Katara, Commanders Aang, Sokka, and Jet, Generals Saiza and Iroh, and Dragons Hessair and Akierin. _

_The prince pointed to a place behind the city. _

"_Sokka, remember the cave we escaped through before?" _

_Sokka nodded. _

"_I want you and Jet to take your men and come in through the escape route. Akierin and Hessair, you help them get all their men there undetected. Saiza, Iroh, and Aang, you will take your men on a frontal assault, more as a distraction, and wait for Sokka and Jet to open the gates. Katara, you go with them."_

"_And you Prince Zuko?" _

"_Momo and I have a special mission. We'll open the escape route trapdoor so Sokka and Jet can get in." _

_The lemur came running up and landed on Zuko's shoulder and chirruped his approval. _

_

* * *

That night, Zuko and the lemur snuck into the preparing capital city surprisingly unnoticed. The troops were feeling the loss of Admiral Zhao, who had been a strong leader, if ruthless. _

_He slipped into the palace, staying to the shadows, his face hidden by a black veil with matching hood and cloak. His eyes flashed. _

_Reaching the hidden chamber, he hid in the shadows while Momo took his long forgotten crown and triggered the trapdoor. Sokka and Jet filed in with their men, searching for him. Sokka was the first to spot him when Momo returned to him. They nodded to each other, and the two commanders raced upstairs to join the battle. _

_Zuko watched until they were all gone, and then he turned and walked back into the corridors. This time, all the guards were gone, and he didn't need to hide. He walked the paths he had walked as a child, to a room he'd only seen once. _

_His father's. _

_

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai stood with his back to his chamber door, on the balcony, overlooking the battle taking place. His heart was heavy. Three children, two dead, and one as good as dead; One was dead by his own hand, One by a hand he commanded, and one turned against him to right what had been wronged. _

_The door behind him opened, and he turned partially. _

_Zuko walked in, and shut the door behind him, turning his back to his sire, who watched him as he did so. The Fire Lord did not spring into a battle form at the sight of his son, his greatest enemy, but instead, turned his face back to the battle. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. _

"_The city of Sozun is taken. You can already see it." _

_Zuko remained silent, confused. Ozai sighed. _

"_My children knew what was right, and they tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. I never listened did I?" _

_Zuko hesitated until he knew an answer was expected. "Not really, no." _

"_And now, my children are dead to me. It all comes down to this. You've come to kill me Zuko?" _

"_If that's what it takes." _

_Ozai nodded. "Before I die, I have something to say. Unlike your forefathers, unlike me, who followed the teachings of my father, the teachings I knew to be wrong, you followed your heart to what was right, and fought for it. You always followed your heart, which is why you will make a historic Fire Lord. People will remember your name until the end of time." _

_Zuko knew nothing to say, his heart breaking for some unknown reason._

"_You have grown into a strong young man. You have great honor, greater than any one I know. Take care of the Fire Nation, as I know you will. I'm proud of you Zuko…my son." _

_Ozai turned completely to face the Fire Prince. Zuko was frightened by what he saw in his father's eyes. The candles around the room began to dance. _

"_Father…what are you doing?" Zuko yelled._

_The last time Ozai saw his son's face there was no hate, fear, or pain in it, only concern, concern for him. Then the flames blocked him from view. _

_Zuko stared in horror as the flames began to consume his father. He tried to calm them, to pull them away, but he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough. _

_The last words Ozai heard his son say would stay with him through eternity as Zuko realized his father was dying. _

"_I always loved you Father!" _

_Moments later, there was nothing left of Fire Lord Ozai but ashes, consumed by his own fire. _

_

* * *

Zuko fell to his knees before the ashes that once were his proud sire until he saw something that caught his eye. The flame-shaped ornament his father had always worn in his top-knot. He took it, shaking the ashes from it with a trembling hand and placed it behind his armor, just above his heart. _

_Almost desperately, Zuko cast his gaze around. It fell on an ornamental vase on the shelf above his mother's vanity, with a cap. Scooping up his father's ashes, he placed them in the vase and sealed the cap on with a thin cord of fire. Placing it carefully on his mother's vanity so he would not miss it, he knelt and bowed his head in proper respect. _

_Masking his pain with a look of victory, he left his father's chambers and went down to the battle. Walking out onto the front steps of the palace, he shouted to the masses that turned to look at him. _

"_Fire Lord Ozai is dead! The Civil War of the Fire Nation is over!" _

_For a moment, there was dead silence. Then, Guerrier Reels cheered and the loyal Fire Nation soldiers bowed to their new Fire Lord. _

* * *

Zuko had carried the secret of the true way his father had died with him since the night it happened, and he would carry it to his grave. His gaze turned and fell on the vase, the vase that held his father's ashes, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

* * *

Maida turned to stare at Ajayi in horror. "Zhao? Your name is Zhao?" 

Ajayi was glaring at Wakari, who was smirking. "It was my name, before, but now it matters nothing to me."

Wakari hissed angrily. "Matters nothing? Your new name has hidden you from the Fire Lord for sixteen years! If not you would be dead now! You took Maida and now Amulya from their homes and..."

"SHUT UP! Don't listen to him Maida! He's a spy from the Fire Nation! His real name is Hezier! He's trying to turn us against each other!"

"I'm the only one here speaking the truth! That man, the man you know as Ajayi, Maida, he kidnapped you from your home when you were three! But he knew I was a spy and wouldn't let me leave again, to tell your father where you were! He's fed you lies until you trust him, and turned you against your own father!"

"He's lying Maida! I love you and I would never hurt you! Your parents are dead, I've never lied to you!"

But Maida was frozen, her eyes locked on Ajayi/Zhao in horror. Ajayi had not yet noticed this, but Wakari had. Maida's thoughts had turned back to the vision in Aunt Wu's shop.

"_It will take more than a few flames to stop me Zhao, and you don't have the strength to battle me." _

_Zhao grinned sadistically. "Then I best put it where it'll do the most damage." _

_And he hurled a fire wall at Katara. There was no way she could avoid it. _

Ajayi was glaring at Wakari, and Wakari smirked at him.

"Look at her Zhao. She knows."

Ajayi turned and looked at Maida, and their eyes met. Her eyes were brimming over with unshed tears, but behind the tears was golden anger.

* * *

Sokka was sitting out in front of his home, listening to the sounds of Kyoshi Island. He'd chosen to live here after the war, especially after he and Suki were wed. After several hours worth of training, Sokka could hear his wife preparing a speedy supper. Sokka stood and began to pace, unable to keep still. Something was wrong, and he didn't know what. He was thinking of his sister, now the Fire Lady, and his closest friend, once his greatest enemy. 

Through the Civil War, Sokka and Zuko had become closer than any, relying on each other in everyday life as well as in battle. Sokka had never referred to the Fire Prince as his brother-in-law, always his brother. Zuko had even offered him a home in the Fire Nation, but Suki hadn't wanted to leave her home.

When Maida had been born, Sokka had been named godfather. Aang and Jet were named uncles, even though they were not of blood. When Maida had been taken, Sokka had gone with Zuko as they scoured the earth searching for her. He remembered the day they'd searched the last city only to have their hopes dashed once more. But Zuko, he'd kept himself going, saying to himself over and over again, _she's in the next city. _But then, there were no more cities to search.

_

* * *

Zuko stood just outside the city, overlooking the sea. When Sokka went to stand beside him, the Fire Lord seemed to be in a state of shock. His mouth hung partly open, his eyes were wide and unfocused, and he was trembling. _

"_Zuko…" _

_The new Fire Lord broke, falling to his knees and then his hands with a despairing cry. Choked sobs echoed over the silent crowd that had been helping them look for the missing princess. _

_Sokka knelt and pulled his brother up and into his arms, holding him, soothing him. He would not be able to fathom the sorrow Zuko felt for a few more years, never knowing that feeling of fatherly protection, but when he did, he only felt more for his brother. _

"_Hush now my brother, things will be all right." _

_In the eyes of the Earth Kingdom townspeople, they saw, truly saw, that fire-benders were human as well. _

* * *

A red falcon dropped from the sky, and landed on Sokka's outstretched fist. The Lord of Kyoshi unfurled the parchment and read what his sister had written. His eyes widened in horror and the paper fell from his hands as the falcon took flight. He turned to the house and called his wife out. Their son and daughter came out with her. 

"What's wrong Sokka?"

"Amulya's missing, and I'm going to Sozun. Stay here."

Suki nodded, tears filling her eyes as she felt the sorrow her sister and brother of the Fire Nation must be feeling ten times over. Sokka knelt and kissed both children on their foreheads and they hugged him.

"Love you Daddy."

"Say hello to Aunt Katara and Uncle Zuko for us."

"Be safe my love." Sokka kissed his wife and started towards the back to get a horse when a gray-green dragon landed in front of their house. Sokka grinned.

"Zerfrim." The young dragon was trembling in excitement.

_(Something is stirring! Something is going to happen! Come! Come! We go to Sozun! Come!)_

Sokka smirked at the dragon, for though they were not Bonded, they had been friends from the dragon's birth. He took his place on Zerfrim's back and they flew off.

* * *

Far west of the Fire Nation, past the horizon, past the realm of reality and human knowledge, a great beast stirred from his sleep. Olome rose and sniffed the air, stretching his wings as he stood. His golden eyes narrowed, a white scar running across the right eye, as his mind registered what was happening. His people began to stir as well. 

"Olome, what is wrong?" Naiili looked at him worriedly, and his eyes softened as he looked upon his neice.

"The humans will soon need our help. Let us pray we can give it."

The black dragon turned his gaze to the mighty dormant volcano, rising from the sea, and turned to his own thoughts as Naiili returned to her family.

"For if what I suspect is true…" he sighed. "…Saitrie help us."

* * *

"You were an Admiral in Fire Lord Ozai's army, against Zuko's army, when he was still a prince." Maida was trembling, but it wasn't with fear or sorrow. "You tried to kill my mother on the day that my father killed you." 

Maida was angry, but she expected surprise, maybe a little regret. He had kissed her, loved her, protected her, but there was no remorse in Ajayi's eyes. In fact, he was smirking.

"I should've known you'd figure it out. You truly are your father's daughter. Zuko and I have never been on good terms, to put it lightly. Kidnapping you was little more than revenge. Too bad though, I had other plans for you."

Maida screamed in anger, rearing her arm back to send a fireball at the man she'd once trusted with her life, but he beat her to it.

The fireball caught her in the stomach and sent her flying back. She slammed into a tree with a startled 'oof.'

Wakari yelled in anger and attacked Ajayi.

Maida opened her eyes blearily, then turned her head and was quietly sick. Once her stomach was empty, she looked at the two men fighting, unable to register what was happening. Too much had happened to her that night, but the night was still young.

Ajayi blocked a fire blast while he drew a hidden dagger. Wakari stepped too close and Ajayi brought the dagger up, stabbing low and pushing up underneath his ribs to penetrate the heart.

Wakari gasped and fell to his knees before collapsing, and Ajayi turned to Maida, stepping over to her quickly. Grasping her hair, he picked her up and tilted her head back, exposing her throat, and pressed the already blood-soaked dagger to the vital vein.

* * *

ZK

ZK

Next chapter goes to whoever can guess which part made me cry!

Pronunciations:

OlomeO-lo-may

NaiiliNi-yih-lee


	12. Pt 1: The Princess and the YuuYan

**AN: My favorite chapter by far. That's all I have to say about that. **

* * *

Chapter 12: The Princess and the YuuYan 

The guards took the sleeping Fire Prince and placed him on the back of a horse. The order had come down from Lady Dita, who had said that the order came from Ajayi, to move the Fire Prince deeper into the forest, further from Sozun.

* * *

Dita herself was now hiding from Ajayi, though she had no idea where he was. Despite her fears, she would not let him do this again, and as soon as she could, she would find Maida and tell her the truth. Maida would be able to do something. Dita didn't have the strength, physical or mental.

* * *

Zuko had fallen asleep for lack of something else to do. He was sprawled across a chair on the balcony, Hessair sleeping nearby. Ediera slipped up to his side and entered his dreams.

* * *

"_Hey big brother." _

_Zuko sighed and looked at her. _

"_Why does this keep happening to me Ediera? First Maida and now Amulya. What did I do wrong for the gods to keep punishing me like this?" _

_Ediera sighed. "It's not the gods Zuko. It's someone you have long thought was dead." _

"_Who?" _

"_I cannot tell you." _

_There was silent for a few minutes, and then Ediera looked up at her brother. _

"_The Punir took Maida from you, and raised her to believe she was an orphan. They raised her to their beliefs, and assumed that she would never find out the truth. In fact, only two knew the truth. How old would she be now?" _

"_Seventeen next month." _

_Ediera chuckled. "The truth has come out Zuko, and Maida knows the truth now. The Punir did wrong when they trained Maida to be an assassin." _

_Zuko's head spun and it all clicked. _

"_Maida is the Cold Flame! Oh gods above my own daughter…" he trailed off. Then his head jerked back up. "Maida's alive!" _

_He hugged his sister, who laughed. _

* * *

Zuko faded into a deeper sleep, leaving behind his dreams, and Ediera smiled. She still had lots to do.

* * *

Maida stared up at Ajayi, her eyes daring him to kill her. Ajayi met her gaze, and in that instant, she'd never looked more like her father. He smirked.

"I had planned to sacrifice you to Syperis, but now…I can't take the chance."

He pressed down on the knife.

* * *

A young fire-bender woke from his sleep and tossed back the covers off his bed. Splashing some water on his face, he stared at himself in the mirror. His Earth-Kingdom heritage showed in his dark brown hair, but his gold-brown eyes were no doubt his mother's.

He sighed and created a small flame in his hand. That was about all he could do, for his father would never let him learn. He had calluses on his hands from the farm work his father made him do, claiming that he didn't have time to learn fire-bending. He let the flame die and started to go back to bed when something woke him completely up.

"Ezio!"

He spun around to behold a young girl, transparent and gleaming like the full moon. She could only be a ghost, but he didn't cry out.

"Aren't you Ezio?"

He nodded, trembling.

"Don't be afraid Ezio, I'm not here to harm you, but rather to ask for your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. I have need of your skills."

"The only skills I have are in plowing straight and milking rhinos."

"Wrong." She pointed to the bow and quiver in the corner of his room.

"I've never fired a bow in my life! Those were my mother's!"

"And your mother was a YuuYan archer. Her skills were natural, not learned, as are all YuuYans. You have the skill you need, now you need the opportunity. Come with me."

Ezio grabbed the bow and quiver and followed her. She led him out, far from his father's farm, to the top of a hill.

"Wait here."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

And then she was gone. Ezio sighed and sat down on the hilltop to wait.

* * *

Ajayi prepared to slit the Fire Princess's throat. He grinned.

"Perhaps I'll dump your body on his doorstep for him to find in the morning. Won't that be a lovely present?"

"Go jump in the river."

Ajayi grinned and spun her around so her back was to him. He grabbed her head, pressed the knife to her throat, and…Wakari leapt up and stabbedhim low in the side.

Ajayi screamed and backhanded the spy, releasing Maida and he fled into the woods.

Maida crawled to Wakari, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm dying Maida. It's all right."

"Thank you…for showing me the truth."

He nodded. "Listen to me my princess. There are a few things…you must do. Rescue…Rescue your brother. Dita is having him moved…further inland. You'll…You'll have to hurry. And…And tell your father…that Ajayi…is Zhao. Tell him that…"

Maida nodded. "I will, I'll tell him."

"And tell him…that…I'm dead…tell him…that…Captain Hezier…is dead."

She nodded once more, and Hezier died.

Maida stood, drawing on her warrior spirit, the Cold Flame, and ran back towards the village, to the house she'd grown up in.

Before she could go to her room, she was stopped by the spirit who dwelled in the cave by the lake, a girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"Maida."

"Spirit."

"I have guided you through your life, giving you advice when you needed it. And now I come to do so again. I told you to create the Cold Flame so the senselessness of your missions wouldn't haunt you, and now I tell you to let the Cold Flame go. It is a part of you that you no longer need."

Maida frowned. "But I rely on the Cold Flame's strength to get me through."

"The determination and strength of the Cold Flame is a part of you. You get it from your father. You should've seen him when he was still trying to capture the Avatar."

Maida smiled lightly.

"Ask him, maybe he'll tell you the story."

"All right. Now I must go save my brother."

"Be safe…my niece."

Maida spun around and looked at the spirit, who smiled and then was gone.

Climbing the stairs to her attic room, she grabbed her father's Daos and strapped them behind her own. She also grabbed her journal and started back out. Then she stopped, for she had spotted the Blue Spirit mask. She picked it up.

The Blue Spirit had one more mission.

* * *

Ajayi ran through the woods to Syperis, who was calling him to her. He held his side but blood flowed from between his fingers. Falling to his knees by the black lake, he could see Syperis moving through the water in her true form. Slowly, the wound in his side disappeared, and he was strong once more.

_(Now bring me my sacrifice Ajayi.)_

He nodded. "It will be done."

He started out, but she stopped him.

_(Hurry! Maida is going to her brother!)_

Ajayi ran.

* * *

The guards were tired, their horses moving at a slow walk. Amulya was the only one awake and alert though his gag was tight in place. Suddenly, they all were alert.

Standing in the middle of the road was the Blue Spirit.

The Blue Spirit drew twin Dao broadswords and prepared to strike against them. The guards were taken aback.

"I thought the Blue Spirit was against the Fire Nation!"

"The Blue Spirit is against injustice, and that is what your leader Ajayi has done! He has used you for his own purposes, but I am here to correct what was wronged, and I am sorry for what I must do."

And then the Blue Spirit struck. Not one Punir guard was left alive.

Maida removed her mask and stuck it in the saddle bag on the prince's horse. She cut his ropes, removed the gag from his mouth, and gave him some water to rinse his mouth out with.

After doing so, Amulya looked at her gratefully but questioningly. She smiled.

"Ready to go home Amulya?"

He nodded, and Maida swung up behind him. Turning the horse, they galloped towards Sozun.

* * *

Ajayi raced into the Punir village and to the tent when they'd kept the Fire Prince only to find it empty. Unaware and uncaring that his hood was down, he stormed out and grabbed the nearest warrior.

"Where's Prince Amulya?"

The warrior mouthed silently, his eyes drawn to the scar on Ajayi's face, and Ajayi dropped him in disgust.

"Ajayi!"

He spun around, to behold Dita standing there, looking at him defiantly.

"Dita..." he started warningly.

"I told them to take him away! I'm going to tell Maida the truth! I won't let you do this anymore Ajayi!"

"Dita you're a fool! Maida knows the truth now, so she doesn't need you! And you should've known Dita…" His voice grew dangerously soft. "…that if the Fire Lord didn't kill you…I would."

Her eyes grew wider and the last thing she saw was the fire blast speeding towards her.

Dita crumpled to the ground, dead, her body still smoking from the blow. Ajayi glared at the villagers.

"Find the Fire Prince!"

Just then, Maida burst into the village, Amulya seated in front of her. She pulled the horse to a stop and the beast began to prance. Ajayi grinned.

"Well that wasn't hard. Look, it's the traitor Cold Flame."

Maida glared at him. "Depends on your definition of traitor Zhao."

His grin grew wider. "Your betrayal can still be forgiven if you hand the Fire Prince over to me now!"

"**MY** BETRAYAL?" Maida screamed. "No! I won't let you hurt my brother… the way you hurt me!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and Ajayi growled in anger.

"Kill her or share Dita's fate!"

Warriors poured from everywhere and ran towards Maida, who drew her swords and urged her horse forward. Amulya took the reins.

* * *

Suddenly, Zuko snapped awake. Hessair was prancing on the balcony. Something was happening and Hessair took flight.

* * *

Maida burst from the trees, five Punir archers after her. Her face was set, blood spray covering her swords, her body, the horse, and Amulya as well. They raced across the plains where she'd seen the dragon take her father, the Punir close behind. She took the reins from Amulya and he turned to hide his face in her chest. She asked a little more from the horse, and it sprung forward.Ezio leapt up. He could see the chase now, and he ran down the hill, taking aim with an arrow as he went. Something sprang up within him, a second presence almost that steadied his arm, drew him to a stop, and took aim with deadly accuracy. 

The arrow flew…straight through the throat of a Punir archer. Ezio drew another arrow and took aim, running down the hill once more. He only stopped to fire.

A Punir archer took aim, but not at the deadly archer on the hill.

Maida screamed when she felt the arrow pierce the left side of her chest. Immediately it began to burn, and she knew it had been poisoned, poisoned for a fire-bender.

Ezio caught one of the now rider-less horses and swung up, turning the horse towards the two remaining archers and drawing another arrow. He'd already accepted this new skill, and was relishing the freedom he now felt.

The last Punir archer cried out when his partner fell, but he drew and aimed another arrow at the traitor and let fly just as another arrow pierced his heart.

Maida gasped as the arrow pierced her shoulder, doubling her pain.

"Take the reins Amulya." She breathed, right before fainting. Amulya hauled back on the reins when he felt her slide off.

Ezio saw the girl slip from the back of the horse and pulled his own to a stop. The boy turned his horse and rode back, worry lining his features. The son of the YuuYan looked up and recognized him.

"Prince Amulya."

"Is she going to be all right?"

Ezio shrugged. "I don't know. The Punir often poison their arrows, so one cannot say. I know one thing…"

Sounds from behind came to them, and they turned to see more Punir archers surging out from the trees.

Ezio lifted the girl and placed her on his horse before swinging up behind her.

"Ride my prince ride!"

Amulya needed no second urging, and they began their race towards Sozun, their way lit only by the moon.

Ezio turned and shot off a few arrows before he had to turn back around and steady the girl's body. The prince was riding easily though he'd never ridden a horse alone before in his life.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over the moon, heading towards the Punir archers.

A tongue of flame erupted from the shadow, illuminating an emerald serpentine body and destroying most of the archers. It turned and flew overhead the two for a few moments and Ezio gasped.

"The Fire Lord's Bond!"

Amulya laughed. "Hessair! Tell Daddy I'm coming!"

The dragon nodded and sped up, towards the city that they could now see looming over the horizon. Ezio turned and shot off another arrow.

Maida moaned.

* * *

The gate was opening when it came into view, apparently Hessair had done more than tell Zuko when he passed. Amulya and Ezio flew through and slowed their horses just inside the gate.

A volley of arrows demolished what was left of those chasing them. A soldier ran up to the two.

"To the palace both of you! Now!"

Neither Ezio nor Amulya needed to be told twice, turning their horses and heading off. Ezio did not know his way through the city, having never have been there, but Amulya knew exactly where he was going.

Ezio just hoped they could find a healer for the girl and fast.

* * *

They reached the palace steps and guards came up to take their horses. Amulya ran up the steps, pausing very briefly to wait for Ezio, who had the girl in his arms.

Amulya burst through the doors of his home and could contain himself no longer.

"DADDY! MOMMY! I'M HOME! DADDY! IT'S ME! I'M HOME!"

Ezio sighed as the prince ran off and walked up to a guard. 

"She needs a healer and in a hurry." The guard nodded.

"Follow me."

* * *

Zuko stood in a heartbeat when he heard someone call to him, calling him Daddy. When it didn't come again for a minute, he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Zuko's voice broke as he cried out and rushed towards the door, stopped as he reached it by his Oath. He slammed his fist against the door frame and yelled in anger at Aang.

"AMULYA! I'M HERE! AMULYA!"

It didn't take Amulya a moment to figure out where his father was and he raced up the stairs to the royal wing. He ran down the hall to his parents' chambers and was immediately swept up into his weeping father's arms.

"Daddy! Daddy I missed you so much! I wasn't hiding I promise! Promised you I'd never hide again!"

"I know baby I know! Oh Amulya I thought I'd never see you again!"

Zuko held his son tightly and kissed his eyelid. Amulya hugged his father and kissed his scar in an age-old ritual. They each closed one eye, Zuko his scarred eye, and Amulya his right eye, and then reopened them.

"I see you Daddy."

"I see you Amulya."

Katara's voice was heard in the hall.

"I heard Amulya! Zuko! I heard Amulya!"

She burst into the room, closely followed by Aang, Sokka, and Iroh. This was followed by a cornucopia of hugging, kissing, and crying. After several minutes, Amulya looked up from his place between his mother and father.

"Now, what happened to the nice people who saved me?"

Zuko frowned. "What nice people?"

* * *

Healer Kinoe woke as someone pounded on his door. He opened the door to reveal a guard and a young man who was carrying a young girl in his arms. He opened the door a little wider and the young man came in. After shooing the guard off, he pointed to a bed where the boy could set the girl down, and the boy did so.

"What's your name boy?"

"Ezio."

"Alright Ezio, get me some clean water from that pitcher over there, and some clean bandages. And you better be mature because I'll need a helper."

Ezio nodded and set off to fetch the things asked for. Kinoe cut away the girl's blood-soaked shirt and covered her breasts with a cloth before Ezio returned. They set to taking out the arrows and giving the girl the antidote for the arrows' poison.

* * *

Ajayi growled as he shoved dead bodies off of him.

"General Lakan! Lakan, you bastard, you better not be dead!"

A body moved shakily and stood.

"I'm here Lord Ajayi."

Ajayi spun. "Good. Lakan get twenty of your men and meet me at the Council tent. I have a special mission for you."

General Lakan nodded and headed off to find a group of warriors that had not been at the village when the Cold Flame attacked.

Ajayi sighed.

_(Will twenty be enough my lady?)_

Syperis purred in pleasure.

_(Oh yes my love. That sounds…delicious.)_


	13. Pt 1: Untitled

**AN: I don't think this chapter turned out the way I expected it to...and as you can see, I didn't name it. I think the song insert tells it all. There will hopefully be a couple more chapters to Part 1, making it an even 15 chapters, but who knows? Be happy, this is a very long chapter for me. **

* * *

Chapter 13

…_I don't need any one to tell me bout heaven_

_I look at my daughter and I believe…_

It had been a long night for everyone. Amulya had been missing for eight hours, and returned in the early hours of the morning. As the sun rose, there was near complete silence in the city of Sozun. Exhausted men and women celebrated the prince's return with audible sighs of relief and they crawled back into bed. No work was done, the day declared one of rest by the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord and Lady themselves were sleeping, their son tucked between them.

* * *

Kinoe and Ezio finally finished bandaging the girl's wounds as the sky began to lighten. Kinoe sighed and Ezio echoed him as they washed their hands of the now sleeping girl's blood. Kinoe retook his place by her bed and looked up at Ezio. Ezio frowned.

"Will she live now?"

Kinoe looked at the girl. "It's still too early to tell, but she should. Rest and care will help greatly. But her features are so strange."

"How so?"

Kinoe leaned forward. "Well, her hair is solid black, that's Fire Nation. But her skin tone is darker than is normal for Fire Nation. Her high cheekbones are Fire Nation, but her soft chin and facial features are Water Nation. Could she be both?"

Ezio shrugged. "My mother was Fire Nation but my father was an earth-bender. Anything's possible."

Kinoe nodded. "Like the arrows missing her heart. The wounds should've hit her heart, but she didn't lose enough blood…"

Kinoe froze with his eyes wide. "No…that's impossible…"

Ezio's eyes narrowed. "What's impossible?"

But Kinoe wasn't listening. He stood and leaned over the sleeping girl, the white sheet drawn up to her chest, her arms resting above the sheet. He placed a hand over her wounds and felt no heartbeat, and then moved his hand to the right side of her chest and gasped, for he felt her heart beat beneath his hand. Staring at her, the healer couldn't believe it.

"The mixture of features…she's of proper age…the misplaced heart…just like Lord Zuko…if only…"

His hand snaked forwards and grasped her left arm, turning it over to reveal the pale underside of her arm. And there, it was the flame-shaped birthmark all the first born Fire Nation royals had. Kinoe dropped her arm, fell back into the chair, and sobbed.

Ezio stared as the healer moaned one word over and over.

"Maida…Maida…Maida you've come home."

Suddenly, the healer stood. "I have to tell the Fire Lord!" He took two steps then stopped. Ezio just stared silently.

"No! If the Fire Lord sees his daughter like this his temper will get out of control again, but I have to tell him something…"

Kinoe spotted Ezio as if he'd forgotten the boy was there.

"She's the Fire Princess!"

Kinoe nodded and at that moment, the door opened revealing a guard.

"The Fire Lord wishes to meet those who saved his son."

Kinoe and Ezio nodded, and the guard stood there, waiting to escort the aforementioned persons. Kinoe looked at Ezio. "You go, and tell the Fire Lord that she is recovering from her injuries and needs rest. He may see her later when she is better. Do not tell him who she is."

Ezio grinned. "What are you talking about? I don't know who she is!"

He then followed the guard down the hall and suddenly a boy ran out and hugged Ezio.

"Hey!"

Ezio smiled. "Hello Prince Amulya."

Amulya looked at the guard. "I'll take him to Daddy. You can go on…doing whatever it is that you do."

The guard smiled and nodded before heading off. Amulya took Ezio's hand and led him forward.

* * *

Ezio was expecting a war chamber, a meeting chamber, the Throne Room, or even the library, but not the breakfast hall, which was where Amulya led him.

The Fire Lord and some man dressed in blue were deep in debate, the Fire Lady was discussing something with an older fire-bender and the Avatar was making his chicken spin in mid-air. Ezio was just shocked, but Amulya pulled him into the room, directly towards the Fire Lord.

"Sokka I still don't…"

"Daddy! I found…what's your name?"

Ezio grinned and then looked solemnly at the Fire Lord, who was looking at him though he still had his fork pointed at the man in blue.

"My name is Ezio sir."

The Fire Lord smiled at him, and Ezio couldn't help it, he smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you and I want to thank you for your services in aiding my son last night."

"I was just merely in the right place at the right time, and what son of fire would stand idly by while his prince was in danger?"

The Fire Lord nodded, still smiling.

"Well, sit, eat. Join the conversations."

The Fire Lady laughed and smiled at Ezio while the older fire-bender tried and failed to regain her attention. The Avatar stopped twirling his chicken. Amulya stood up in his seat as Ezio sat down in the seat proffered by the Fire Lord. Everyone looked at the prince.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncles, this is my friend Ezio. He saved me and the girl who saved me from the Punir last night. Ezio this is my Mommy and Daddy, my Great-Uncle Iroh, Uncle Aang, and Uncle Sokka."

Ezio nodded to each of them, and they nodded to him. The Fire Lady smiled at him.

"I am also grateful to you for saving our son, even though my husband's too busy debating with my brother to mention that."

The Fire Lord stuck his tongue out at his wife and the whole table laughed.

"It was truly nothing Fire Lady."

She waved her hand idly. "Please, call me Katara. No formalities at the breakfast table."

A servant came in to give Ezio a plate and soon they were all eating. Ezio found himself drawn into a conversation with Katara and Iroh. Amulya and Aang got into an eating contest, and the debate between Sokka and Zuko grew more heated. After several minutes…

"WATER TRIBE PEASANT!"

"ARROGANT PRINCE!"

"USELESS EXCUSE FOR A WARRIOR!"

"RECKLESS FIRE-BENDER!"

"ZUKO!"

"SOKKA!"

"KATARA!"

"AANG!"

"MOMO!" Said lemur had just jumped on Iroh's head.

"IROH!"

Promptly the Fire Prince stood up in his chair next to Ezio and yelled,

"AMULYA!"

Everyone froze, and began laughing, sitting back down as the mirth rolled out.

"Your insults are really out of date."

Zuko tilted his head at Katara. "Really? How so?" She laughed.

"First of all, Sokka is a Water Tribe peasant anymore; he's the Lord of Kyoshi. Second, Sokka, Zuko isn't prince anymore, he's the Fire Lord. Next, Sokka isn't a poor excuse for a warrior, you trained him yourself Zuko. And Zuko isn't reckless…anymore."

Zuko pouted. "I was never reckless!"

Iroh jumped in. "RUN THE BLOCKADE!" he shouted in a perfect imitation of a sixteen-year old Zuko. Zuko began laughing once more, and soon tears of mirth were being wiped away around the table.

Sokka smiled. "Hard to believe that it used to be you and Katara who fought all the time."

"What are you talking about Sokka?"

Katara rolled her eyes, sat back in her chair, and glared at her husband.

"Stupid fire-benders."

He caught the mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Do you just have a permanent chip on your shoulder against the Fire Nation?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Put what in what way?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That should be obvious!"

"Well not all of us are know-it-alls!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That should be obvious!"

"Well obviously it isn't!"

"But I thought you knew everything!"

"Nope you're the one with all the infinite knowledge!"

"Pompous prince!"

"Little girl!"

Katara bended some water from the pitcher in the middle of the table and splashed Zuko's face. Zuko closed his eyes and steam rose from him. Katara placed hand over her mouth and there was silence at the table.

"I'm sorry Zuko…"

Zuko gave a feral growl and leapt up. Katara screamed and ran but hadn't taken three steps before Zuko's strong arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up. He promptly carried her back to the table, picked up the water pitcher, and dumped it on her head.

Amulya and Ezio looked at each other. Sokka covered his face and laughed. Iroh tossed his head back and roared in mirth, and Aang called for more water. Katara and Zuko just stood there looking at each other.

"Zuko, you're all wet."

"Katara, so are you."

Both laughed and retook their seats. Iroh smiled at his nephew.

"Well, when Maida finishes her extended trip away from home, that'll be three. Only two more left huh?"

Zuko just looked at him, which was unusual. He often got upset at the mention of Maida, but now the hints of a smile were battling on his face.

"What are you talking about Uncle?" Iroh grinned.

"Well, there's Maida and Amulya. That's two. The third is on the way, so you have two more grand-nieces and nephews to supply me with."

"UNCLE!"

There was all around laughter, Zuko and Katara laughing the loudest. Ezio was in shock as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. How could the most powerful people in the world be sitting here laughing? They were so normal!

Zuko managed to stop laughing. "Uncle, you're just lucky you got Amulya."

Iroh laughed. "Hardly. We knew you and Lady Katara couldn't stay away from each other for long!"

Sokka hit his hand on the table for attention. "They could barely stay away from each other during the war! Remember after we took the city of Shian?"

Aang and Iroh nodded, smiling. Zuko and Katara both blushed crimson.

"Hey, everyone was celebrating that night!"

"Well, Zuko, you could've had a little more consideration for those of us who didn't have wives or had wives who didn't like putting themselves in mortal danger!"

Katara now couldn't stop laughing. "You know, I still haven't told Sokka!"

Sokka looked up. "Haven't told Sokka what?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You haven't?"

"HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT?"

"No I haven't."

"HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT?"

"Well, as long as he doesn't try to disembowel me again."

"HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT?"

"You're never going to forgive him for that are you?"

"HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHAT?"

"I'm going to have a new little brother or sister!"

"AMULYA!"

"WHAT!" Sokka promptly fell out of his chair. There was a moment of silence and then…

"I told you they couldn't keep away from each other." Sokka said from the floor. Everyone was in an uproar.

Finally, when silence fell once more, because Zuko could not find a comeback for the previous statement, Katara looked at Ezio.

"Now, Ezio, tell us about yourself."

Ezio smiled. "Well, my father is an earth-bending idiot, I'm a fire-bender, I grew up on his farm, my mother is dead, and I just recently found out that she was a YuuYan archer."

Iroh smiled. "Really? A YuuYan archer? Shouldn't be that hard to find out who she was, there aren't that many female YuuYans."

Ezio smiled. "It seems I was born to be an archer, but there's something I'd prefer."

Every eye turned to him, and he actually blushed.

"Anything for the one who saved my son."

Ezio looked up to meet the Fire Lord's eye.

"I'd like to learn to fire-bend."

The Fire Lord smiled. "Well, Ezio, I do believe you've come to the right spot."

A door opened, admitting a scribe with an armful of scrolls. The scribe bowed hastily to everyone in the room, including Ezio, and then whispered something in the Fire Lord's ear. Zuko nodded, the scribe left, and Zuko sighed.

"Well, duty calls. I must take my leave." And then he was gone. Katara smiled gently at everyone.

"So, what are today's plans?"

Sokka spoke up. "For me, either wait for Zuko's schedule to clear, help him clear it, or take up training the new recruits for a day."

Iroh was next. "I thought I'd take Amulya down to the docks."

Katara shook her head. "No, Amulya and I are going to work on our water-bending."

Iroh smiled. "Then I shall teach Ezio fire-bending."

The look on Ezio's face was nothing short of pure ecstasy. Aang grinned.

"I'm with Iroh."

And so the day was set.

* * *

Maida was sleeping peacefully when something woke her with a mental shout. She sat up straight in her bed and was nearly floored by the sudden wave of dizziness and immense pain from her shoulder. She immediately took the weight off that arm and shifted so she could look around.

The room was clearly a healer's wing, and most of her shoulder and chest was covered in bandages. Her tunic, though torn, lay nearby, but next to it was a dark crimson tunic which looked brand new. Beside it were black leggings and a blood red split skirt.

Getting up carefully so as not to aggravate her wounds, Maida stood and dressed slowly and carefully. Silently, she slipped out the door, grasping onto the wall moldings to support herself. Her movements were sluggish, and her vision blurry, but she couldn't stop.

She was living the dream that had haunted her for as long as she could remember.

People surrounded her on the edges of her blurred vision. They called to her, but she didn't stop. Stairs, so many stairs, and soon an arm was wrapped around her that was supporting her as she moved forward.

When Ezio had seen her moving across the Great Hall, he had abandoned his new teacher, but it didn't take Iroh a moment before he was also at the girl's side. Ezio tried to lead her back to the healer's wing, but she cried out and tried to push him away, so he just kept supporting her as she walked. Iroh was just wide-eyed, for he had recognized his great-niece.

Maida kept her eyes forward, ignoring the weight supporting her unless it tried to take her back. She had to find the door…had to. And then there it was.

She broke from his arms and slammed herself against a door, grasping the locked handle and crying out in frustration when the door did not open.

Iroh gasped. "Maida no!"

Ezio tried to pull her away but she bended fire at him and he yelped.

"Open! Open damn you!" she screamed at the door. Blood ran down her bare arm from her reopened wound.

"Ezio, hold her back!"

Ezio just managed to get his arms around the girl and pull her back away from the door. She kicked and fought against him, her cries drawing many. Iroh quickly took a few steps back and then slammed his shoulder against the door. He understood that this was Maida's room, and she had a right to go in.

Ezio began to whisper in her ear. "It's okay, see? He's going to open the door." She calmed slightly.

Iroh slammed against the door once more, and it burst off its hinges and hung awkwardly by the lock. Maida flew from his arms and into the room, and for a moment just stood there, looking into the room that had haunted her dreams.

It was her bedroom.

Her hand fluttered over the dark crimson comforter on her bed, the finely tooled wooden chest, and then over the porcelain music box on her vanity.

* * *

Zuko was drawn by a girl's screams to the royal hall where he found Ezio and Iroh standing outside his daughter's room. The door hung loosely from where it had been knocked down. Incoherent fury welled up inside Zuko as he viewed this _sacrilege_ of his daughter's room.

"What is going on here?"

Iroh and Ezio spun around, and Iroh started to explain, but was cut off when Zuko shoved both Ezio and him out of the way so he could look into the room and make sure it hadn't been harmed by their antics. He froze as his eyes fell on the girl inside.

She was crying, her hand resting on the now open music box that he'd given Maida for her third birthday. The room was now filled with the gifts he would've given her. A new comb, a large gold dragon figurine, a pair of Dao broadswords, a Water Tribe necklace made by Katara's grandmother, but she just stood there and stared at the music box in tears.

"…Maida…" Zuko gasped and Iroh nodded.

Maida turned and met the astonished gaze of her father and the two men who had no doubt helped her here. Tears fell from her blue-gold eyes as they met the Zuko's pure gold orbs, now also filled with tears.

"…Daddy…"

Zuko gave a small cry and her eyes filled with tears once more.

"Daddy, it's not the right song."

He never hesitated, and all of Maida's fears of her parents not wanting her vanished as he scooped her into his arms and cradled her as he sat down on her bed.

"What song do you want?"

She hummed a piece of the song that she heard in her dreams, and Zuko gave another tear-choked cry before beginning to sing the lullaby he'd written long ago for his newborn daughter.

_I've seen the sunrise o'er the mountains_

_I've seen the ocean after the storm_

_I've seen a lasting peace come out of war_

_But they can't hold a candle to what I see_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I see love and adoration_

_Joy and immeasurable trust_

_I see strength and a heart of purest gold_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I am strong and unsurpassable_

_Fearless and undoubtedly wise_

_I am all I ever need to be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_One day she'll realize she's wrong_

_And she'll see how weak I really am_

_But the faults that make me human_

_Are ne'er reflected in my daughter's eyes_

_Someday she'll belong to someone else_

_And she'll be gone forever from my side_

_Someday she'll be too old for this song_

_But until then, I can get lost_

_In my daughter's eyes…_

Maida wrapped her arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek, her lips gently brushing the edge of his scar before she buried her face in his silk-covered chest and whispered to him.

"I'll never be too old for that song…Daddy."

Zuko began to cry, cradling her to him, and she clutched at him, letting her own tears fall.

* * *

Several minutes later, Zuko couldn't take it any longer. He picked his daughter up, refusing to let her go long enough to let her walk, which she couldn't have done anyway, and carried her to the small pond where Katara and Amulya were practicing their water-bending. No one else went with him.

Katara showed Amulya how to stream the water, and they both were concentrating hard when Katara heard something that she hadn't heard in thirteen years…her daughter's voice.

"Momma?"

Katara dropped the water she was bending and spun around. There was Zuko and in his arms was…

"Maida!"

Katara rushed over and kissed her daughter's forehead, hugging her as best she could while she was still in Zuko's arms. Zuko carefully placed her on her feet and the hugging and kissing began all over again. Thing was, Maida didn't mind.

Amulya was desperate to know what was going on. He rushed over to where the three had fallen to their knees practically in each other's arms and tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Daddy!"

Maida pulled him into her lap and kissed his forehead. Amulya giggled, once again the little boy and so different from the man she'd seen last night.

"I'm your sister Maida."

Amulya looked at her wide-eyed and then hugged her tightly.

"So I get a big sister and a little brother or sister!"

Maida looked at Katara, who nodded and placed a hand over her belly. That was about the time Zuko noticed her shoulder for the first time.

"Maida! You're hurt!"

She smiled weakly as Zuko pulled her into his protective embrace, feeling the effects of the pain, but Katara was undaunted.

"Relax my huo."

Zuko relaxed his grip on Maida a micrometer as Katara bended some water from the pond and held it over her hand until it began to glow. She then healed Maida's wound.

Sokka and Aang came out into the courtyard, closely followed by Iroh and Ezio.

"Hey Zuko these two goons were telling us…"

Sokka fell silent when they saw Maida and he and Aang joined the cornucopia of reunions. Introductions were given all around for Maida's sake and she laughed when they were through, her eyes meeting her father's.

"All my life I've wished for a family, and now I have one, a large one at that."

Zuko pulled her close. "Never leave me again Maida."

She clung to him tightly. "Never."


	14. Pt 1: Debts Repaid

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bit of trouble with what I would do next. I had several different ideas for the last chapter, the family reunion, and the one I used just...confused what I had planned for the next chapter. So I really had to think about this chapter. There's not a lot of Zuko/Maida interaction, I'm still working on that aspect. This chapter is essential though, despite it's...diversity I guess you could say. **

**Now you are all thinking, when is this girl gonna shut up so I can read the chapter she took so bloody long to write? That would be...about now. I will have a new chapter of Agni and Shasa out sometime this week. I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS MONKEY! **

* * *

Chapter 14: Debts Repaid

The sun set on the glorious day in which the royal family of the Fire Nation was reunited, and most of the world slept happily, for all remembered the world-wide search the Fire Lord had gone on to find his missing daughter. To know that, 13 years later, she was home and safe lightened all hearts.

* * *

But all was not well in the camp of the Punir. The cries of women were heard throughout the woods, lamenting those who had fallen to the blade of the Cold Flame. General Lakan had trouble finding the twenty men Ajayi had asked for, so many of their ranks had been killed in the massacre.

Despite the losses, General Lakan was not one to be soft-hearted, and had summoned the necessary number of warriors, even from mourning if the need presented itself.

Miko had begged and pleaded to come, feeling Maida's betrayal personally. How could she have done this to him? And what did she mean by Ajayi had betrayed her? Ajayi looked after them all. Miko had barely been able not to cry when he walked through the massacre of bodies Maida had left. Now he'd been denied his way to escape it all, for they said he was too young.

So, now he was curled up behind the curtain, waiting for Ajayi to come and tell the soldiers where he wanted them to go, what the special mission was. And then he would follow them. They would welcome his help before the night was through. He would repay his debt to Maida for all she'd done.

Ajayi entered the tent, his normally white robes spotted with grass, dirt, and blood. His hood was down, the scar on his face clear, nearly identical to the one the Fire Lord sported. He spoke gruffly to Lakan and the men but from his spot Miko could not understand what was being said.

Lakan nodded and the men filed out after Ajayi. They formed lines and marched in unison after Ajayi as he led the way through the woods and Miko followed.

It seemed that they'd been walking for hours, but the soldiers were silent, and Lakan walked half a step behind Ajayi, uncomplaining. Miko was tired and sore, but he kept walking. He would repay Maida's betrayal with his own. She would regret leaving him.

* * *

Unable to sleep, the Fire Lord silently stood and left his bed. Katara stirred lightly as he left, but did not wake. Drawing a light crimson robe over his form, Zuko sighed and walked out. His footsteps were silent as he headed down the hallway.

He stepped into Amulya's room and knelt by the sleeping prince's bed. Amulya clutched a small dragon doll to his chest and murmured something in his sleep as Zuko brushed a strand of black hair from his son's face. He bent to lay a gentle kiss against the prince's forehead before he left just as quietly as he came.

It still felt strange to walk down the hall to his daughter's room, an act he hadn't done for thirteen years. The door opened without a sound and he stepped in, careful to be silent. The last thing he'd want to do was wake…

"Oh! You scared me!"

Zuko jumped slightly and then shut the door, quickly regaining his calm.

"And you've returned the favor."

He turned to find Maida smiling at him from where she sat on her window sill. The window itself was thrown open, the crimson curtains shifting in the warm, gentle night breeze.

"Couldn't sleep, father?"

Zuko couldn't help but return her smile. "I rarely do anymore."

He crossed the room to stand beside her and she turned her head to look out the window. Hessair was calmly flying through the low night clouds, every now and then turning to fly on his back. Maida laughed lightly.

"He's been doing that all night."

Zuko chuckled and awkwardly ran a hand through her hair.

"I know. It's kept me up. Hessair still hasn't gotten it through his thick head that I need to sleep at night."

Maida laughed and leaned in to his touch. Hessair turned his head their way before landing and curling up next to Akierin's sleeping form in the courtyard below them. Zuko smiled gently as Maida laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you happy Maida?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm happy."

Zuko sighed contentedly. Slowly, the moon broke through the clouds and gave its gentle light to the world. He remembered the story Katara had told him about the Water Princess Yue giving up her life so that the Moon Spirit could survive.

"Maida, look."

Maida opened her eyes to behold the change on the world brought by the moon's emergence.

"It's beautiful."

Zuko gazed up into the moon itself, and Maida looked at him. He looked so thoughtful; she could hardly believe this was her father. Barely a day before she'd wondered what it would have been like, now she knew. It was strange.

"Your mother told me once of Princess Yue and the Moon Spirit. About 23 years ago, a Fire Nation Admiral killed the Moon Spirit to take away the water-benders' advantage in battle."

Maida stared at him, horrified. "How could someone do such a thing?"

Zuko shrugged. "That same Admiral tried to have me killed a short while before, and I was the Fire Prince, so you couldn't really put anything past him."

She snuggled into his chest and he placed an arm around her shoulders. "What happened next?"

"Well, Princess Yue, your mother, your uncle, and mine drew up the koi fish that was the Moon Spirit, but it was too late. I was barely awake."

"What happened to you?"

Zuko chuckled. "Your mother knocked me unconscious a little while beforehand."

Maida's eyes widened. "Why'd she do that?"

Zuko smiled. "That is a much longer story."

Maida returned his catching smile. "All right, tell me what happened to the Moon Spirit."

"Well, when Princess Yue was born, she was sick. The healers said she wouldn't last three days. Her parents took her to the oasis and asked the Moon Spirit to help. The Moon Spirit gave Yue life. When the Moon Spirit was killed, Yue gave that life back."

Maida turned her head down slightly. "So she gave up her life so that the Moon Spirit could live?"

Zuko nodded. "Not only that, but in return for her gift, she became part of the Moon Spirit."

He turned his head up to the full moon above them and Maida followed his gaze.

"She's up there?"

"I like to think so. I met Yue, when we were both little, and she struck me then as a strong person. You truly have to be strong to give up your life for someone else."

Maida nodded and Zuko continued. "Now, every time I see the moon, I silently thank Princess Yue for what she did. Without her, I wouldn't have your mother, I wouldn't have Amulya, and I wouldn't have you."

Maida leaned back into her father as he hugged her tighter to him. "She gave up her life so others could live. I wish I had that strength."

"Maybe you do. We never know until faced with the decision."

Maida nodded and suddenly tried to stifle a yawn. Zuko laughed. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. She slipped beneath the blankets and smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

She took his hand in her own and smiled. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He nodded and she closed her eyes. After a few moments, he started humming a simple song his own mother used to sing to him. She smiled.

"I love you father."

"I love you too Maida."

Minutes passed and soon Zuko carefully slipped his hand from hers as she fell asleep. A gentle kiss to her brow, and he left as silently as he had come.

* * *

They had reached a waterfall and Ajayi allowed the men to rest. The soldiers formed small groups and talked about what their special mission might be. Miko sat down, gasping for breath. He wasn't used to this kind of exertion, not even in his training as an earth-bender.

But he couldn't rest long, for now Ajayi was speaking.

"There is a tunnel beneath these falls. It will lead us beneath the Fire Palace in Sozun, and from there we will kill the Royal Family. Then peace shall reign once more!"

The men cheered, and Miko smiled. This war would soon be over and they would win. There was no doubt in his mind.

Ajayi smiled. "Follow me."

They descended into the caves behind the falls, following their leader thoughtlessly, never thinking for an instant that he might be leading them astray. Miko was moments behind them.

Trapped as he was behind the soldiers, Miko couldn't see Ajayi's torch, so all he could do was follow the shapes in the dark ahead of him. He prayed to whatever god was there that he didn't get lost.

After a good while of non-stop walking, Miko had fallen into a state of lethargy, his mind and body numb, and all he could think about was putting one foot in front of the other, again and again. A soldier would say this was a bad thing, for one had to be alert at all times. But, looking back, one would say this stupor saved the poor boy's life.

Miko didn't realize that the soldier in front of him had paused briefly until it was too late and he ran flat into him. Falling to the cold stone, Miko cringed, waiting for the reprimand.

"Hey watch…Miko?"

The soldier was looking down at him, the poor thirteen-year old stood sharply, prepared for whatever came next.

"What are you doing here?" It was Yao, one of his father's friends.

"Please sir! You know I'm a good fighter and you know I'd be helpful on this mission, getting into the palace and all. I'm small; I wouldn't be noticed as easy."

Yao sighed. "I'm sure Ajayi has a plan for getting into the palace, but…you might get lost if I send you back now. Come on, and stay close."

He turned and continued on, and Miko stayed right by his side, prepared for anything.

A voice called out ahead of them; it was Ajayi.

"There's a lake up here. We're going through it, it isn't too deep, so be strong! We're almost there."

Miko fought the urge to grip Yao's hand as they waded into the icy water. They couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of them and suddenly Ajayi's torch went out.

There was chaos.

"My lord!"

"Lord Ajayi!"

"Is he all right?"

"Did he fall underwater?"

"Where's Lord Ajayi?"

Then a calming voice came from further ahead.

"I'm all right, my torch just got wet. Hurry, the lake ends just ahead."

They waded on, and after a few minutes Yao turned to Miko, who was floundering in water nearly to his chest.

"Come, get on my back Miko."

The soaked and tired boy climbed onto the soldier's back, happy to rest for a moment. For many minutes more, there was no sound save the sloshing of water as the soldiers waded on.

A scream rang out into the cave followed by gurgling and pure silence.

"What was that?"

Another scream rang out. Lakan's voice was heard.

"There's something in the water! Back men back!"

"Lord Ajayi!"

"Where's Lord Ajayi?"

This time, no sound was heard.

"The Cold Flame was right! Ajayi's betrayed us!"

"No! He's ahead, in the mists! See?"

"Lord Ajayi, where are you?"

"What is this, my lord? What is in the water?"

Suddenly, there was an inhuman screech as something reared from the water and stared through brilliant red eyes at the men.

"Dear gods above! What is that?"

"It's a Demon! Run!"

"Get out!"

Havoc wreaked as the men tried to get back to shore. Yao turned, stripping Miko from his body and hurling him towards shore. Miko splashed into shallow water and came up spluttering.

"Go Miko!" Yao shouted, drawing his sword. He then turned back as the men desperately fought for their lives against the beast.

Miko swam/ran through the water until finally his hand fell on dry rock. He hauled himself from the water and ran, his hands held out in front of him. This was indeed a dangerous move as he found out when he ran full force into a wall. His arm took most of the blow and his wrist was badly broken as he sank to the floor, huddling in pain and fear as he stared back into the immense gloom where the battle raged.

He couldn't stand hearing the men as they screamed in pain, in fear, in anger. But had Ajayi truly betrayed them? Had he known of the beast when he brought them here? Miko did not believe so.

Just as suddenly as the screams began, they stopped. Silence reigned once more. Miko found it was just as frightening as the bloodcurdling screams of moments before.

Light bloomed, illuminating the chamber. Miko blinked in the sudden brilliance, his heart beating wildly as he looked around. Ajayi was standing at one end of the chamber, smirking down at the black water, which only covered maybe a fourth of the huge cavern.

"Fools," Miko heard him say.

Ajayi tossed the torch in his hand to the side, and walked down to the water. He did not see Miko where he quivered in the shadows.

The water burst into the air and Miko could see something, a dark shape, in the swirling vortex. Ajayi stood there, unafraid. In fact, he was smiling, staring at the water. A burst of dark light screamed through the water and then it fell back to its place.

The dark shape lowered to the surface of the water, and then the light faded, revealing a beautiful woman, physically perfect from the swell of her breasts to the curve of her thighs. Waist-length black-hair, so black it seemed blue, fell around her and was matched only by her fathomless eyes. A black crystal hung around her neck, and Miko had to suppress a gasp.

She was completely naked!

The woman walked towards Ajayi; her feet hovered a couple of inches above the water. She reached the shore and held out her arms to Ajayi, who quickly stepped to embrace her.

"Your debt has been repaid, Ajayi, my love, and you don't know how long I've waited to be in your arms."

She leaned back to look at him, and the longer she looked at him, the younger he became, until he looked about 20, his scar gone.

"Syperis," he whispered before capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

Miko turned away, drawing himself to his feet and running back the way he had come, cradling his wrist as he did so. As he ran through the dark damp tunnels, hot angry tears ran down his boyish cheeks.

He thought Maida had betrayed him but in the end, she was the only one who had known the truth. They, he, had only been pawns for Ajayi's true purpose, to raise this demon. Miko was heartbroken and wounded, he could go no further.

But his body traversed beyond its physical capabilities, his mind and heart seeking only one thing.

And so he ran.

* * *

**zm**

**zm**

**zm**

**Ok, I know the Zuko and Maida have an instantaneous perfect father/daughter relationship. This will be explained later but I will tell you one thing and one thing only. THIS WILL NOT LAST! **

**End of comment...Please review! **


	15. Pt 1: Never Stopped Running

**AN: For wolfhorse and all my other wonderful reviewers. (though I really would've preferred reviews that meant more than me laughing for an hour wolfie)**

**Ok, forcing yourself to be inspired…isn't fun. I had to create a new character to get this chapter out of my head. **

**Another thing. You must go read Powerful Benders by F22 Raptor. It's awesome!**

**

* * *

**

_"The race is not always to the swift, but to those who keep on running." Author Unknown_

**Chapter 15: Never Stopped Running**

_**Journal Entry 53: 5/9/493**_

_I know I've written this before but I feel I should write it again since my life has changed so. _

_My name is Maida and I am seventeen years old. I am writing this last entry to signify the changes in my life since I began this journal one year ago. _

_I was once an orphan. Now I have my parents, Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara, a younger brother, Amulya, and many others. The Punir, a rebellion group led by ex-Fire Nation general Ajayi, took me from my parents and raised me against them. _

_I am the princess of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne. _

_I was once two people. Now I am only me, for now I have achieved my dearest and most lucrative dream. _

_I can feel a father's love every morning when he smiles at breakfast and when he kisses me goodnight. I can feel a mother's love when she teaches me to water-bend and tells me stories about the Water Tribes. I can feel a brother's love when he shows me his new fire-bending moves. _

_I can feel. _

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Maida had returned to the Fire Nation and the YuuYan archers had received a new member. Yet since Ezio had been so caught up in learning to fire-bend he'd neglected his given talents. That was why he had headed down to the archery field after his fire-bending lessons that evening. 

Ezio smiled at the setting sun as he did nearly always now, his entire life had changed in such a good way and so quickly. Not only did he have his freedom, away from the abusive hand of his father, but now he had friends.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he strung the bow in his hands and slung the quiver over his shoulder, fastening the leather straps into place. Nothing had ever felt more a part of him as those two instruments did.

In the late evening mists the archery field was nearly deserted but Ezio didn't need to see the targets to hit them. The bow moved as a part of him, drawing each arrow fluidly until there were no more. He then surveyed his arrows proudly.

"Good, but not good enough."

Ezio started and turned to see two YuuYan archers standing nearby. Both of them were smiling.

"Very good for one untrained."

"Of course he's good."

The two made their way over to him and Ezio could hardly move, so struck was he by these two men he could now call comrades. One stood directly beside him, covering Ezio's hands with his own and drew the bow back.

"Don't aim your shot, feel the shot."

And so Ezio's first archery lesson began.

* * *

"And this is jasmine, which makes a fine tea. Or, it's a poisonous plant which causes one to break out in a rash, the name of which I can't quite remember." 

Maida laughed out at her Uncle Iroh, Amulya balanced on her hip. She was dressed in a light Fire Nation summer dress, her long hair flowing freely around her. Amulya was about two minutes away from falling asleep, his head lolling on her shoulder.

She sat down beneath the tree and let him rest against her, her own eyes feeling heavy. Iroh was already snoring beside them, the jasmine forgotten. As their father had said, he was surprised that Iroh was still alive, but he'd never been thankful for something more.

_What about me Dad?_

_I said more, not as much._

She smiled softly. That had been followed by a hug and a kiss on top of her head. By Agni, she didn't think she'd ever been happier. The whole world was right. The rest of the Punir had surrendered to the Fire Nation and gone back to their home nations, now that they knew Ajayi had truly betrayed them all.

Slowly, the crickets lulled the Fire Nation Princess to sleep, her head falling down on her brother's head, the picture of perfection.

* * *

Zuko watched his children and uncle from the balcony over the gardens, a soft yet tired smile playing on his lips. Then he sighed and hung his head. There was a large flutter of wings and then Hessair landed on the large balcony beside him. 

"You're trying to do too much."

"How would you know?" Zuko stated defensively and Hessair nudged him with his nose.

"Because I am your Bond. I know what you think and I know you don't sleep."

Zuko sighed and stepped out of Hessair's reach.

"It's just…I feel like I'm missing something. Things don't become the way they should've been from the start just like this. There has to be something more. The Punir just disbanded. Why? And how did this Ajayi that Maida spoke of just disappear? It's been a month but…"

Hessair sighed and caught his Bond with a wing.

"Katara's right. You need rest. Stop thinking for a bit. Perhaps the Powers That Be are tired of causing you pain and this is their apology. Come. I will make you sleep."

Zuko shook his head. "I doubt I could sleep even if you were."

"Why not?...Oh, the Oath."

"Yes. Aang's off looking for something in the Achlys Mountains and I can't be there and it's driving the Oath insane."

Hessair nudged Zuko inside. "Drink some tea with dream honey in it. That will make you sleep."

Zuko sighed, knowing he'd get nowhere with the dragon, and went to do as he was asked. He only prayed that these feelings that something was about to go terribly wrong would fade.

* * *

As the sun faded in the sky, the guards of the Fire Nation capital began the long process of closing the gates. Two of the last ones to enter the city before the gates closed were a lord and his lady, both hidden within the coach pulled by two decorated Komodo Dragons. Servants and guards patrolled outside the covered carriage. 

Inside, instead of a lord and lady reclining and pondering their stay at the renowned Fire Palace, the lord was strapping blades to his arms that would hide beneath the folds of his sleeves and snap to his hands at the flick of his wrist.

The lady watched as he did this, her long black hair up in an elaborate twist and her black dress slit to the hips to allow her free movement. She needed no weapons.

"Finished." He said as he snapped the last blade into place.

She smiled and allowed him to draw her into his lap, her legs straddling his and her face inches from his. She placed a hand on each side of his head and captured his lips in a forceful needy kiss, drawing his useless power from him and into her own body, where it became useful.

"Oh, my love," she whispered.

"Syperis," he nearly moaned but she placed a hand over his mouth.

"No, ai. There are those where we are going who will know me by name. You must only call me by Ris."

He nodded and her smile grew. "And I will call you Hidoku, since Ajayi is known."

He nodded again. "Tonight, the path to our dreams will be set in motion."

Syperis nodded at her lover and sat back away from him as the carriage came to a stop. She tied her cloak around her and tied it to hide her battle outfit. She stepped out of the carriage first, quickly followed by the man no one would recognize as Ajayi.

Not even Zuko would recognize him now, he thought with a smirk. With Syperis' gift, he looked about twenty now, his scar gone. He smirked at the object of his affection and she smirked back just as devilishly.

"This way, my lord and lady."

He nodded to the servant who had come to greet this on the steps of the palace. Syperis put her arm through his and they followed the servant to their rooms for the night. After being informed that the Fire Lord will see them in the morning, Syperis and Ajayi settled down to their nightly activities.

Which tonight would consist of infiltrating the Fire Palace and learning it in great detail. They would need this for their escape. By midnight, the Second War would begin.

* * *

Just as the gate began to close, one of the guards called for them to halt. There was a single rider with a man walking beside the horse making his way to the city. The guards halted the closure of the gates to give the rider time to make it to the city. 

The mare walked slowly but with purpose, an animal that no one living had ever seen and few knew of. She was solid black, her mane hanging far beneath her curved neck and her black tail arched and still it swept the ground. One of the guards would later swear that as the rider materialized from the darkness, the horse's eyes had gleamed red.

The horse was frightening, but the sight of the man, walking with one hand holding the mare's reins as they hung over her neck, sent chills down the spine of all those nearby. The darkness enshrouded him and the grass of the plains shied away from his step. A sly wind crept up and stirred his long hair into his face and as he looked up, there was no doubt that his blood-red eyes flashed.

The moon above turned red as clouds rolled in and hid it from view. The guards looked around, feeling the blood in their very veins chill. Wind blew in from the nearby ocean and this time the wind did not touch the man.

If a man is what you could call him.

The boy on the horse was slumped, nearly laying face down against the mare's neck. With each step the mare took, the boy's head shifted closer to her neck. Her eyes flicked back to glance at the boy and then she turned her head to place her nose against the man's neck. He stopped immediately and after a moment, his gaze too flicked back to view the boy.

They stood there like that for several minutes. Though it was only a few minutes, it seemed like forever to the Fire Nation guards watching. Finally, the man turned and then took the boy from the mare's saddle, cradling him like a child in his arms. The mare followed him as his step quickened towards Sozun.

When he stepped from the darkness into the light of the city, it was like the images of before had never been.

The man before them now was clearly Earth Kingdom, with soft forest green eyes and long brown hair. He was dressed, not in the implied long black robes of the previous apparition, but in a travel-worn brown and black mixture of cloth and leather. He was tall; an imposing figure at the least.

A short sword was at his side and his hands were worn from life. The mare was black, but the saddle and bridle were nondescript brown leather.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

The boy also looked Earth Kingdom and was unconscious. Held in the man's arms, he appeared even smaller. The guards recognized the symbol of the Punir embroidered in the boy's tunic, above the shoulder. The man turned his head towards the nearest guard as the gate thudded shut behind them.

"I found this boy in the woods. He is in need of a healer."

The guard stepped forward. "If you will follow me, I will show you to a healer."

The man made no move towards or away from the guard. "In his fever, the boy spoke of an urgent message for the Fire Lord."

The captain of the guard stepped over and took control of the situation.

"What is your name, traveler?"

The man's gaze flashed to the captain and for a moment, seemed to be sizing him up.

"My name is Asvathama."

"What is your purpose here?"

The man who called himself Asvathama blinked, his expression never changing.

"I am a wanderer. My purpose is simply to transport this child. As I have accepted him into my care, I will see him to the end of his purpose."

The captain observed the man and was thrown by the challenge in the man's eyes. The glare said simply that these were his words and were not to be disbelieved.

He could've sworn the air around them began to crackle with a strange power.

"Xiang, take this man to the palace. They have a healer there and once the boy awakens, he can give his message to the Fire Lord."

A guard stepped up, bowed, and with a quick, "Follow me," they were on their way. The mare followed her master without question and he kept his eyes up and on the spires of the Fire Palace, seeming on fire especially now against the night sky.

He had lied to the captain. He had a purpose, a purpose that had led him from beyond reality to this world, a purpose that drove him onward. He would find relief because he had never stopped running. It was an end to the pain and retribution for his suffering…

…these were the things that sent him to the Fire Palace.

He went because _she_ was there.

* * *

**End of Part 1: The Dream**

* * *

**zk**

**zk**

**Ok, not long but not short either. I finally updated. Took me forever to get inspired. Well, updates will come a lot faster now. SO CAN I GET SOME REVIEWS FOR PROPHESIED PLEASE? Honestly. I feel like I'm being blackmailed. I got 8 reviews for Chapter 21 when I average 20 a chapter. **

**This is the end of Part 1: The Dream. Part II: The Demon will begin next chapter. Then Part III: The Dragon. (notice anything?) okay. Please review, don't kill me, and see you next chapter. **

**(passes out)**


	16. Pt 2: The Fire of Rain

**AN: Told you updates would come sooner. **

**I also had a piece at the beginning of this that I deleted. I figured that since that character fuels the next few chapters, a little suspense could be dealt with. Don't feel bad if you are confused by the parts with Asvathama. You're supposed to be. **

**

* * *

**

Part II: The Demon

_

* * *

_

The moment a child is born, the mother is also born. She never existed before. The woman existed, but the mother, never. A mother is something absolutely new. --Rajneesh

**Chapter 16: The Fire of Rain**

Miko's eyes snapped awake. He had a fuzzy memory of fleeing from the scene of Ajayi and the demoness, of running and running until he tripped and fell down the side of the hill. Now he lay in what looked to be an infirmary. His broken wrist was bound and splinted.

More of his memory came back and he remembered a masked shinobi gathering him up and placing him on a black mare.

The shinobi was there beside him, his face covered with a simple white mask, two red triangular stripes on each side of the face. The eyes were black slits and there were tiny slits where the nose and mouth were to be, allowing the least amount to guess about his face from.

"Where…"

The ninja placed three fingers over his mouth. "Hush now. You are safe in the palace of the Fire Lord."

Miko's vision cleared and he got his first good look at the man who had rescued him. Despite his face being covered, he had an imposing figure and was well-built beneath the simple outfit he wore. He had one sword at his waist, a long work of perfection he could only assume, for the entire scabbard was covered in seals of containment.

There was also another katana strapped across his back for easy reach, a kunai holster on each leg, and a small box on his hip. A true ninja from the looks of it.

"Why…why did you save me?"

Several moments of silence followed this simple question until Miko thought he wouldn't answer, and then he did, but his answer was cryptic.

"It was part of my payment."

"Payment?"

"For something I did in my past."

"What did…"

"It's not something for you to know." He snapped.

Miko shrank back against the bed in fear. Beneath the mask, his eyes softened.

"It is late. When you wake, you may give your message to the Fire Lord. I must go now. You are saved."

The door opened and the healer returned, eyeing the two for a moment. Then the man just walked past him and out the door. Miko wondered if he'd ever see him again, even as he drank the tea the healer gave him and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

The masked shinobi, whom was also know as the traveler Asvathama, was quite different now from when he was last seen walking into Sozun. Before going to say his farewell to Miko, he had taken advantage of the leisure of the Fire Nation palace. The illusion of black and brown travel-worn leather hadfaded and he'd stripped himself of the shredded black robes. 

Cool water had cleansed his tanned skin and then he'd dressed in a new outfit composed of black cloth and black leather. Black boots that laced up the side went over his pants, and then he'd donned the weapons noted earlier. The shirt was loose and allowed for free movement.

His long brownish-black hair went up in a twist at the back of his head except for two pieces that hung by his face and tied near the bottom with golden thread. These pieces folded over his mask as that was put into place.

The last thing he replaced was a small talisman that hung beneath his shirt.

Now as he walked down the hallway to the palace gardens, he could feel her presence and his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Syperis and Ajayi slipped down into the palace gardens and froze at the edge of the fountains as they spied the three sleeping by the tree. 

"Is that her?"

Ajayi nodded. "That's the girl."

"Are you sure she's Chosen?"

"Without a doubt."

Syperis smiled.

"Then tonight is the beginning of the end."

* * *

Fire Lady Katara nodded to a pair of servants heading in for the night and they smiled back. She knew they'd never had such attention before, but she loved treating the servants as equals. Now she headed out to the gardens. 

Zuko had said that the children were down there and she wanted them to go to their rooms to sleep, even though sleeping out under the stars was wonderful. The problem was that she agreed with Zuko. They were missing something and she didn't want to risk the lives of her children.

She crouched down on her heels as she reached the children, a movement she could still do despite her progressing pregnancy. With a gentle hand, she shook Maida awake. Maida looked at her with sleepy blue eyes.

"Come, take Amulya and let's go to bed."

Maida nodded and stretched as best she could without waking her brother. Katara reached over and shook Iroh awake as well. He, unlike Maida, was instantly awake.

"Oh, we fell asleep out here didn't we?"

Katara smiled and nodded. "There's jasmine tea waiting in your room."

Iroh grinned and laughed heartily. "Then why are we here?"

He pushed himself up onto his feet and Maida stood as well, still cradling Amulya. Katara was in the process of taking her son when a sound alerted her to nearby danger. She spun with practiced ease and the four blades aimed to end their lives embedded themselves in a shield of ice.

The shield melted and Katara got her first look at their attacker. It was a tall male, apparently Fire Nation. His hand was outstretched with the force of throwing the blades, and he smirked.

A woman materialized out of the darkness. "Hm, you missed."

The man smirked. "Well, Lady Katara, you still have the reflexes of a water-bending master."

Katara narrowed her eyes, the water pooling at her feet, ready for use.

"Have we met before?"

The man's smirk grew. "If it hadn't been for that bastard Saiza, I'd have ended your life nearly 18 years ago, and this would never have happened."

Maida gasped and Katara took a step back, her eyes wide. "That's impossible… you're dead."

He grinned. "Yes…I am. Yet, I am here and tonight is the night I finish what I started 18 years ago."

And with that, he hurled a large fireball at the Fire Lady, who easily blocked it with a wall of water, drawing from the fountains. Maida knew what she had to do and never hesitated, shoving Amulya, now awake, into Iroh's arms and sending him running with the child into the safety of the palace. Now, she summoned her own fire and shoved it at the man, having now recognized him as Ajayi.

The cold flames met his chest and shoved him back several feet. He glared at her and she glared back, gold seeping into her eyes.

"Why don't we finish what we started two weeks ago…Ajayi?"

Ajayi grinned. "So be it."

Katara started to form a water whip. "No, your fight…"

Maida raised a hand, cutting off her mother. "No, his fight is with me."

Katara looked over her shoulder at her daughter. "Maida, you are my daughter, and I will protect you."

The skies opened up and began pouring torrents of rain onto the parched Fire Nation. Instantly everyone in the gardens was soaked.

Maida didn't hesitate. "Then you take the woman and let me handle Ajayi."

Katara nodded and the woman grinned as they both moved to face each other.

* * *

Iroh placed the still sleepy Amulya in his bed and doubled the guard outside the prince's bedroom door. He instructed them to check on the prince at quarter-hour intervals. He then headed to his nephew's room and wasn't surprised to find him still awake, standing in nothing but loose black pants and watching the rain outside his window. 

"Zuko,"

Zuko turned around and in an instant was at his uncle's side, knowing that look and knowing the tone of his voice.

"Uncle, what's wrong? Where's Katara and the children?"

"In the gardens. We were attacked. Maida and Katara are fighting them, I took Amulya and put him in bed."

"The guard?"

"Doubled."

Zuko grabbed a crimson cloak, shoving his arms in the long sleeves as he ran out the door, Iroh steps behind him. He didn't bother to tie the cloak shut, letting it flair out behind him as he ran, only praying he'd get there it time.

* * *

As blue and orange flames flew between Maida and Ajayi, Katara and Syperis remained motionless, watching each other warily until Syperis grinned. 

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Syperis."

Katara gritted her teeth. "I believe you know who I am. I know why Zhao wants my life, but why are you here?"

Syperis tossed her head. "I saved him when your husband murdered him. Now, I have uses for him. But enough words. Let's see if what he has said about you is true."

She never saw an attack, for there was no tangible attack. One moment, Katara was standing poised for attack or defense and anticipating and the next a force ripped into her stomach, sending her flying backwards.

Katara rolled on the rain-soaked ground, mud embedding itself in the blue silk of her dress. She caught herself on her hand and her head whipped around to glare at Syperis, even as she gasped for stolen air and wondered how the attack had come. Strands of her hair hung from the once elegant bun at the back of her head.

Syperis began to laugh. "You have no idea what you are messing with, darling."

Katara felt the same presence that had sent her flying back spin her over and pin her to the ground. A strange crackling in the air began and then her entire body exploded in pain.

Maida heard her mother begin to scream and she turned her head. Ajayi took advantage of her distraction and sent a fire wall at her. Maida flew back into the wall and slumped down to the ground. She did not get up.

Ajayi turned from the fallen princess to his lover and watched as she stood over the Fire Lady. The woman he'd one so desired now screamed and writhed on the ground as the magic that had been used to heal him was now used to torture her. Syperis could easily kill Katara now, but somehow he felt sure she wouldn't. She would save that for him.

Suddenly, he felt something collide with him and he fell back into Syperis. The fireball, for that's what it was, sent them both flying into the garden wall. Ajayi quickly regained his feet and pulled Syperis up.

The demoness' hold had been broken on Katara and Fire Lord Zuko was there, helping her to her feet. She leaned heavily on her husband for support, evidence of Syperis' power. Iroh was tending to Maida, who also had shakily woken from her unconscious state and was watching the four battling warily.

Zuko glared at the man and woman before him. "What, in Agni's name, makes you think that you can come in and attack the royal family like this?"

Syperis, her calm demeanor gone, shoved Ajayi out of her way and raised one clawed hand towards Zuko, the illusion of her human form trembling slightly in her anger. The power the crackled around her lifted her hair and clothes and created wind around her.

"You…you stay out of my way little boy!"

The power gathered and struck out, visibly this time, striking Zuko on the chest and sending him backwards into Iroh and Maida. By the time the three got to their feet, Syperis had frozen Katara in place with the same power.

"Now, Ajayi, my love, take her life if you want it."

Ajayi smiled and with a flick of his wrist, a blade popped down into his hand and in one smooth movement, he threw it.

Straight for Katara.

* * *

zk

zk

**If you don't remember much about Dragons and Demons and the First War, as it is called here, go back and brush up. Brotherly Love, Chapter 19. It plays a major part in the rest of this story.**


	17. Pt 2: The Light of the Moon

**AN: This chapter is a little longer than usual. Please let me know if you mind. **

**Don't worry, nobody dies in this movie, well, nobody good. They just get really big boo-boos. **

_

* * *

_

There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery. --Joseph Conrad

**Chapter 17: The Light of the Moon**

The blade curved through the air, aiming for Katara's exposed throat. Zuko threw a fireball desperately to try and divert the blade from his beloved wife. Maida screamed for her mother as Iroh held her tightly to prevent her from placing herself in danger.

Just as it seemed all was lost, a whirlwind sprang up around Katara, diverting both the blade and the fireball from hitting the Fire Lady. Zuko looked around for the Avatar, blinking away the stinging rain, but did not see him or the silver dragon. Hessair landed in the courtyard but it had not been him who had saved Katara. Syperis was looking around as well, having felt her power over Katara broken as the whirlwind form.

The whirlwind died away, leaving Katara crumpled on the ground, her strength drained by Syperis earlier, but otherwise unharmed. Ajayi reached for another blade but froze with his arm back in the process of throwing the knife, frozen by a similar power to the one Syperis wielded.

"I would not do that if I were you."

Syperis turned her head to her lover and then back as she finally found the source of the whirlwind. A figure stood on the roof of the veranda, enveloped in the moon's light which shone through even as the rain came pouring down. The clouds whirled but never obscured the moon. The figure on the roof was masked, a kodachi drawn in his hand, the other weapons clear, but Syperis was wary, unable to quell the feeling that she had seen this being before.

In one smooth movement, the figure leapt from the roof and landed beside Katara's crumpled body. He knelt and gathered her into his arms while Syperis watched him through calculating eyes. Ajayi felt himself released by the strange power but he watched Syperis for her command as to his next move. Syperis was nearly completely ignoring her lover, her eyes fastened on the figure.

The masked figure straightened with Katara in his arms. "Someone take her from me."

Zuko sprang to his feet and hastened to take Katara. Once she was his once more, the shinobi turned his gaze to Syperis once more.

"Take her to a healer."

Zuko nodded and was in the process of motioning for his uncle when the shinobi seemed to read his mind.

"Now."

Zuko stopped and looked at him. "But…"

"Now!"

Zuko nodded and ran inside the Fire Palace, Iroh steps behind him with Maida in his arms.

Now the masked shinobi faced Syperis, the demoness, with confidence in his eyes. Syperis' eyes narrowed towards him.

"Have we met?"

She could not see it, but he smirked behind his mask.

"Yes, Syperis, we have met before. A long, long time ago and you do not know how long I've waited for this moment."

Parts of her wanted to know who he was, wanted to strip that mask from his face, but the rest of her decided that he was too dangerous and too annoying to be left alive. She raised her hand, her magic gathering at her fingertips and she sliced her arm through the air, sending blades formed from the energy of her magic at the shinobi.

The last thing she expected was a mageshield to spring up in front of the shinobi, blocking her blades with ease. She stepped back, Ajayi moving back with her, and viewed him again.

"You cannot be a Demon! They are all dead!"

"All but two. You…and me."

Growling, Syperis summoned a sword of magic, and it visibly drew its power from the elements around them. In response, the shinobi drew the katana from over his shoulder.

Ajayi waited for his chance.

* * *

Ezio was just walking home when he heard a messenger say to a servant that there were intruders in the palace gardens. His first thought was of Maida and he did not hesitate to run up the steps, his quiver full and bow in hand. He had to protect her.

He rushed through the elaborate hallways and upon entering the gardens he was taken back by the scene. There was a shinobi, probably one of the Fire Lord's elites, locked in battle with a woman who was scantily clad in black. There was a man behind the woman with a throwing knife and seemed to be looking for the right point to strike.

The blades met and fire and wind seared from the point of contact as each demon tried to stare the other down before the force drove them apart again.

Ezio had an arrow nocked to the string before he had time to think, now he just needed a target.

Syperis met the shinobi's blade again and again tried to peer into the dark eyeholes of the mask but met nothing. She was pouring her heart into holding his blade against hers and she prayed Ajayi took the hint.

He did and the blade spun from his hand for the shinobi locked in battle with Syperis. The shinobi's eyes flicked to the side and watched the oncoming blade. Without losing an inch to Syperis, he summoned a mageshield to block the blade.

Syperis' eyes widened. How could this demon be so adept at manipulating his magic so to be able to block Ajayi's attack while fending off hers? But she didn't wonder long. She whipped her sword back and swung a killing blow at his head. Instantly he lifted his own sword to block the blow as well as extending the mageshield as a back-up, but Syperis saw the weakness.

Sharpening her magic to tangibility, she shoved her own invisible blade through a weakness in the shield as Ajayi's physical blade shot through the mageshield as it wavered. Seeing her chance, Syperis grabbed the demon's wrist, baring his skin to hers, and tried to drain him of as much power as she could.

That was her first mistake that night.

* * *

Zuko quickly laid Katara down on the nearest bed and soon healers were at her side and at Maida's, though the princess declared she was fine. Katara's eyes opened and she stared at the concerned face of her husband.

"The…the shinobi…"

"Sh, don't speak." Zuko said softly, his concern open in his voice. Katara shook her head.

"You must help him."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, and Iroh is here. Go."

Zuko was worried for his wife and daughter, but he knew she was right. If Syperis was as powerful as she appeared to be, the shinobi would not be able to handle her himself. He was, after all, only human.

He turned to leave and found a young boy standing by the door.

"Fire Lord," the boy whispered.

"What is it?" Zuko didn't mean to sound harsh, but tonight was turning out to be stressful.

The boy, however, did not seem deterred. He cradled his broken wrist and looked up to meet Zuko's gaze.

"Syperis…the woman, Syperis, she is a demoness, my lord."

Zuko's eyes widened. There was no way, they had all died.

_It is possible, little one. I shall meet you in the courtyard. _

_All right, Hessair. _

He nodded to the boy and swept past him. The boy watched him go and then went to the Fire Princess's side.

Maida opened her eyes and saw the young boy at her side. She blinked and then narrowed her eyes, sure that it couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Miko?"

The boy blinked and then looked up. "Maida? I didn't…"

"…think I'd remember you?" Maida laughed and motioned to Miko.

Miko climbed up on her bed and curled up next to her as she wrapped her arms comfortingly around him. To the now orphaned little boy, she was all the family he had and she was sure that her family would accept him as well.

* * *

It was without a doubt that the shinobi would've been dead if not for two things.

Ezio's arrows and the light of the moon.

The young YuuYan never hesitated, shooting the arrow he had ready at the flying blade, which pinned it to a nearby tree and aiming the next at the man who threw it.

Ajayi never saw the archer in the shadows of the veranda until his arrow pierced his side. He was thrown back by the force of the blow and he fell, gasping for air.

At the moment Syperis touched her skin to the shinobi's, the rain stopped and the full moon broke through the clouds, enveloping everyone in her light. The katana was dropped from the shinobi's hand and he twisted his hand around to grab her wrist, and then grabbed her forearm with his freehand.

For the first time that night, Syperis saw her adversary's eyes, gleaming through the slits in the mask. They were not the Earth Kingdom green she had expected; they were not even the common black or red of Demons.

They were a gleaming silver, swirling like smoke with no line between pupil and iris, filled with the light of the moon.

In one lithe effort, the shinobi swept her off her feet and hurled her into a nearby wall. Syperis hit hard and slumped to the ground, not only hurt physically but nearly completely drained of her demonic power, her attempt to drain his having backfired.

The shinobi advanced on her, having regained his katana. His eyes still radiated the light of the moon and the feeling of having met him before was overwhelming. He grabbed the front of her blouse and hauled her to a partial kneeling position, her hands on his forearms, trying to alleviate the pressure.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Sorceress."

She blinked and understood. "I know you now! Yes, the Prince of the Moon!"

It was a blind understanding. The title had come to her out of nowhere and there was neither another name nor face to place with it. Yet the title seemed to affect the shinobi. He threw her to the ground and raised the katana over his head for a killing blow.

"No…I am not the Prince of the Moon…anymore."

The katana swung down.

Syperis summoned a bit of the last of her magic and moved herself.

The katana went through the thin air where she had once been and stuck in the mud. The shinobi turned to where he now felt her presence.

Right behind the YuuYan archer.

Syperis raised her dagger and brought it down, aiming for the exposed jugular of the YuuYan archer but her blow was stopped.

Ezio stared at the two. One moment they'd been across the garden and now they were right beside him. He didn't understand. Something was strange about these two. But the one thing he didn't understand the most was why the shinobi had taken the blow for him.

Even with the dagger in his chest, the shinobi was a force to be reckoned with. He raised an arm and backhanded Syperis into the far wall where she landed by Ajayi. She placed a hand on his chest as he gasped for air and nodded.

"We shall retreat…for now…my love."

Ajayi nodded, and with the last of her magic, they were gone.

Zuko finally reached the gardens and was relieved and somewhat annoyed that the battle was all ready over. His gaze swept over some of the ruined fountains and the repairs that would be needed to done to the walls before his gaze reached the wounded warriors.

"Ezio, what happened?"

The YuuYan looked up and smiled, none the worse for wear. "Nothing new."

The shinobi swayed and fell to one knee. Instantly, Ezio knelt beside him, one arm around his shoulders supportively. Zuko hurried over.

Quickly and as if it didn't hurt, the shinobi tore the dagger from his chest and gave an involuntary shudder.

"You're wounded, badly." Zuko said, more to himself than to the shinobi or Ezio.

The shinobi nodded. "Yes, and I used most of my stored magic."

He gave another involuntary shudder. "I can't breathe."

With that statement, he reached up and took off his mask, drawing in several deep breaths. Zuko took his right arm and wrapped it around his shoulders as Ezio did the same with his left. Neither one wanted to look at his face after he tried to hide it until he laughed very lightly so as not to disturb his wounds.

"Do not worry. The mask was to hide my face from Syperis, not you."

Zuko nodded understandingly, remembering his own escapades with masks. Ezio bit his lip, however.

"Why did you go out of your way to help? You're not Fire Nation."

They started towards the palace and the shinobi gave a great sigh.

"I have a score to settle with Syperis. That…and it was part of a payment."

Ezio nodded and Zuko decided that, though he wanted to know more, perhaps that could wait until the shinobi was better rested.

"We'll get you healing and rest in thanks."

The shinobi nodded and Zuko smiled slightly. "May we know your name, stranger?"

"Asvathama," he managed to gasp out and Zuko noticed he was close to unconsciousness.

"My name is Asvathama."

With this seeming confession, the shinobi fell limp in their arms. Zuko motioned to Ezio, who stepped back, and Zuko knelt, placing one arm behind his knees and the other by the shinobi's shoulders. Perhaps because he'd been expecting the shinobi to be well-muscled and strong was the reason that when he straightened, he took a step back to regain his balance.

For the shinobi called Asvathama was light, very light. He weighed no more than Katara, perhaps less, and Zuko was, to say the least, surprised.

Asvathama's mask fell from his now limp fingers and Ezio knelt to pick it up. Zuko nodded to him and they headed inside to the infirmary.

Contrary to their thought and to the physical appearance, Asvathama was not quite as unconscious as it seemed. Though his body had collapsed from pain and side effects of using his magic when he was out of practice, his mind was in a whirl as the power of the moon had not yet left him.

Though his eyes were closed, he saw when they entered the infirmary and laid him down on a clean bed, removed his shoes, leather armor, and weapons, and placed him beneath white linen sheets. He saw the Fire Lady and Princess across the room and those waiting around them. He felt when they loosed the twist at the back of his head and let his hair fall free.

Then the power of the moon left him, and his mind embraced the darkness as well.


	18. Pt 2: If Only, To Remember

**AN: Everything I could say here is said italicized at the beginning of the chapter. Chapters are going to get longer…unless you want me to do the past in one chapter and the present in another. Otherwise, there will be two segments in each chapter. **

**The first section was done listening to Blood by Papa Roach and Me Against The World by Simple Plan. **

**The second section was done listening to Figure .09/Part of Me and Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park and Over the Hill and Far Away by Nightwish.**

_

* * *

_

Footfalls echo in the memory  
Down the passage which we did not take  
Towards the door we never opened  
--T.S. Eliot

**Chapter 18: If Only, To Remember**

_A long time ago, there were Demons and Dragons. Before the benders, before the Four Nations, when only time existed. The legends of old speak of these two races, but few really understand that they were a complex civilization, not just war-hungry beings. _

_The First War between these races had lasted for as long as anyone could remember during those last few years. As no one could remember when it began, so no one could remember why. Both races were evenly matched in their magic until the Dragons discovered something about the magic of the Powers That Be. Then they began to prevail against the Demons. _

_It was in this time that events unfolded within Shihai, the Demon stronghold of the East. Events that would inevitably decide the fate of the First War and the fates of those to come. _

_I tell you of these things for they would directly affect the outcome of another war, the War of Nations, which would last more than one hundred years, long after the First War of the Races had ended. _

_If only to remember would slake the lust of those hungry for knowledge. Instead, it awakens an even greater hunger, one that can never be satisfied. The hunger to understand. _

* * *

A young demon, perhaps nine years of age, sat at the elaborately carved table in the immense library. Her long purplish-silver hair hung loose from its once elegant bun as she pored over the millenniums-old book. The elegant deep purple kimono she wore accented the lavender highlights in her hair. Her pale violet eyes were alert as she read every line twice to absorb as much information as the book could give her.

After a moment, she buried her head in her hands. Shaking her head slightly, she sighed.

"I thought I was reading about magic, not astronomy. And this doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense, Prashanti?"

Prashanti turned and smiled at her sister who stood in the doorway. She was the exact opposite of her sister, who had long bluish-black hair worn down most often and clear blue eyes. They were from the Utsukushisa family, who prided themselves on being different in their looks from the plain dark colors of common Demons.

Her sister was now dressed in a plain black training outfit, no doubt on her way to sorcery training. She had been chosen to be a sorceress at the last Choosing two years ago. Prashanti hadn't been Chosen for anything and so she still hadn't given up her dream of being a priestess.

"Don't make me ask you again." Her sister said, snapping her out of her trance as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh," Prashanti started laughingly. "It's just something in this book."

Her sister's finely-tooled eyebrow rising up to meet her black bangs was enough to make Prashanti continue. She turned back to the book and flipped the page.

"See here it compares the relationship between the Powers That Be and the sorcerer to the relationship between the Sun and the Moon."

"How so?"

Prashanti shrugged. "Something about how the Sun gives it's light freely to the Moon and never asks for anything in return."

Her sister sighed and walked out, not even bothering to answer the obvious question.

Every demon was taught as soon as they were old enough to comprehend words that the magic of the Powers That Be must be earned. It was never given and only those strong enough would be Chosen.

Once a demon was old enough to understand this one truth, nothing else mattered. Family was nothing to a demon. One brother might kill another just to achieve a goal. It wasn't unheard of, except in the Royal Family. Only then did your blood matter.

It was even unusual for relationships such as Prashanti's and her sister's, for them to live a life where the companionship of one another was welcome.

Prashanti went back to reading, a soft smile playing at the corner of her lips.

* * *

"Why is magic earned?"

Everyone in the circle blinked for a moment, young demons barely twelve years old, and then turned to stare at their prince. The elder who was teaching them was startled but turned an inquisitive gaze towards the blonde-headed demon.

Prince Chander, who was the one who had spoken, was another one who wasn't quite like all the other demons. Eldest son of the great Emperor Kusagra and his wife, Anusree, he was the heir to the throne. He had thick, silky blond hair which was often braided back while the sections too short to be braided in fell around his face unhindered. His silvery-blue eyes gleamed with an honest curiosity.

"Why, teacher, is magic earned?" he repeated.

The teacher blinked and then raised his staff slightly. "Please elaborate, Prince Chander."

The prince talked as if half the courtyard wasn't looking at him. "In the old texts, magic is spoken of as a gift from the Powers That Be. Yet, every demon is taught that magic must be earned by training the body before the mind. I have never heard of a demon losing their Gift, so why is magic earned?"

The staff that had been raised came down sharply on the prince's head.

"How dare you question the Powers That Be!" the elder screeched and the prince threw a hand over his pointed ears at the high-pitched sound.

"These are the rules that they have set for us! Go! And pray for their forgiveness!"

The prince stood without question and made his way to the temple. He knelt before the altar and prayed to the Powers That Be, but he did not pray as the elder had told him to. He did pray for forgiveness, but he also asked for knowledge. He wanted to understand what no one would tell him.

One of the priestesses, due to her closeness to the Powers That Be, heard his prayer and smiled slightly as she arranged the flowers around the altar of the Moon.

* * *

Later that day, the priestess joined the Royal Family as they trained their young ones within the palace of Shihai.

There was Princess Narayana, the second oldest of the children. She had the customary black hair and black eyes of her family. She was learning to use a mage staff for defense.

There was Princess Indrina, who looked like a miniature of their mother with her dark red hair and black eyes. She was sitting in the lotus position in a corner, meditating.

There was Prince Samudra who wasn't even old enough to be out of the crib.

And then there was Prince Chander, the oldest and first-born. He looked extremely out of place next to his siblings, with his bright hair and eyes, but the cold determination was the same. He danced a dance of death with his opponents in the training field, twisting on his toes and on the palms of his hands as he avoided their blows and struck his own. Sweat stuck to his bare chest as he moved, highlighting the silver birthmark on the back of his shoulder.

The priestess watched him, now having no doubt as to whom he truly was. After a moment, she went and bowed before Emperor Kusagra.

"My lord," she said simply.

Kusagra acknowledged her. "Priestess Rudrani,"

Still half-bowed, she made her request. "My lord, I would like to assume the duties of training your son, Prince Chander. The Powers That Be have told me that it should be so."

Kusagra regarded her for a moment and then nodded. "It shall be as the Powers That Be have said."

Behind them, Prince Chander pushed off of the ground to avoid another attack by his opponents and then used his opponent's shoulders to launch himself further into the air. His hands pressed together as if in prayer, the air crackled, his eyes turned silver, and then one by one, his opponents fell.

The prince landed, crouched on the balls of his feet with one palm on the ground and the other arm stuck straight out behind him for balance. Though he breathed heavily from exertion, his eyes were alert in case one of his opponents was still capable of fighting. A small bell sounded and the prince relaxed.

The prince's teacher made his way over. "I said not to use magic, Prince Chander."

Chander nodded. "I know, but I couldn't help it. It just flowed out of me."

The teacher nodded his acceptance of this answer. "I understand. It is good that you are learning to fight in a battle state of mind, but next time, try to heed my instructions."

Chander nodded and then sighed. "I'm through with training today."

No one stopped him as he walked across the field, grabbed his tunic, and walked out. The priestess watched him and smiled, aware of something that perhaps only she had seen.

Like his siblings, the eyes of Prince Chander were filled with cold determination. But unlike his siblings, they also expressed intelligence and curiosity. Most unfitting for a demon. If only she knew the path that this Prince would be taken.

* * *

Prince Chander headed out into the wooded countryside on the eastern side of the palace. Finding a small stream, he fell to his knees beside it and cupped some of the clear water in his hands and splashed it over his face. The cool water dripped down over his steaming chest and he nearly moaned at the delectable feeling it left him with. He splashed more of the water over his chest and then ran his wet hand under his hair over the back of his neck.

* * *

Prashanti loved this path through the woods back to the old library. She loved the scenic trees and all the small animals. Then, suddenly, Prashanti froze on the pathway, staring down into what she was sure was the end of her life. Apparently, there was one not so small animal in those lovely trees.

* * *

Chander's head snapped up as he heard a scream in the woods ahead of him. He didn't hesitate, springing up on the tips of his feet and running lightly into the forest.

He'd been running barely thirty seconds when a young girl burst out of the woods in front of him. Chander was the first to react, leaning back and sliding on his heels. She ran into him and nearly knocked him over but he managed to remain upright. She threw her arms around his neck and then spun around behind him, her hands on his shoulders before he had time to react otherwise. He watched her over his shoulder as she cowered behind him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She nodded towards the way she'd come. "A monster. It has two heads, one of a lion and one of a goat, with a tail of a dragon's head and a lion's body."

Chander smirked. "A chimera."

An inhuman roar came from the woods ahead of them and Chander's smirk grew. His eyes grew silver as he tapped into his magic, holding his hands out in front of him, his right palm down and his left palm up, curved as if holding a spear. The magic spun within him and he pushed at it, but it wouldn't form.

_More more more! Is this my punishment?_

The chimera burst out of the trees, shook its head, and charged them.

_Faster stronger thinner sharper more! Come on!_

Prashanti whimpered as the chimera came at them, never wavering, and she glanced up at her would-be savior. His brow was furrowed with intense concentration and his eyes were tightly shut, consumed in that concentration. Then her gaze was drawn to the space between his hands as it began to crackle with small energy bolts.

_A sorcerer? Like Sister?_

The chimera leapt with a roar, its claws open and hungry for their flesh. Prashanti gave a small cry.

Chander's eyes snapped open.

Prashanti opened her eyes and gasped. Her savior had summoned a spear using magic and had stopped the chimera's attack, using the spear as a magestaff. The chimera struggled to get past the spear, but Chander was strong enough to hold it back.

With a smirk, Chander pushed the chimera off the spear and back several feet. The chimera spun lithely in the air to land on its feet and glared at the young prince, its teeth bared and growling. Chander spun the spear lightly and tucked the end beneath his arm. The spearhead gleamed brightly in the setting sun.

The chimera bent and surged towards them again. Leaping into the air, it opened itself to attack. Chander brought the length of the spear up and used the chimera's own momentum to propel it over his head. Prashanti stepped out of the way just in time as Chander slammed the chimera to the ground.

The poor beast yowled and hissed, writhing on the ground, it's back broken.

In an act of mercy, Chander spun the spear around and thrust the spearhead into the exposed ribcage of the beast. A moment later, the chimera lay still.

Prashanti stood there, shivering as she stared at the dead beast until the boy walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

She turned and stared up at him, captured by his silver eyes. If it had been any other demon she'd met, he probably would have left her to her own devices after killing the chimera. Was he perhaps a cousin of hers? He didn't look like a common Demon.

Neither realized that they were being watched. Priestess Rudrani smiled from her place in the trees. The prince had created something real out of magic. Unlike most magically created items, the spear was still there, not dissolving back into the magic it was born from. The prince had nearly forgotten about it, but Rudrani didn't.

Using magic, she summoned the spear to her. Not only was it still real, but the workmanship was amazing. Her smile grew. Teaching the prince would be an amazing experience.

_

* * *

After a moment, she smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."_

_He nodded, returning her smile. He stepped away from her and picked up his tunic from where it lay on the ground. _

"_What's your name?" he inquired. _

_She blinked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled shyly. _

"_Oh, um…Pra…Prashanti..yes." _

"_Prashanti," he said as if testing the name. "That's nice." _

_Prashanti blushed and was thankful that his back was to her. "Um, what's yours?" _

_He was inspecting a hole that had been torn in the chest of his shirt and sighed. _

"_That's not good. I really don't want to hear…Oh, me? I'm Chander." _

_Prashanti blinked. "Chander…as in…_Prince_ Chander?"_

_Chander had an arm through the hole in the shirt and he turned to face her partially. The scene was rather comical. _

"_Yeah?" _

_Prashanti looked at the hole he now had his arm through and stifled a laugh. _

"_You know, I can fix that." _

_After carefully removing his arm from the shirt, he looked at her quizzically. _

"_How? If you can do sorcery then why did you run from the chimera?" _

_She walked over and took the shirt from him before settling down against a tree with the shirt in her lap. _

"_I can't use sorcery, but I'm good with a needle." _

_She took a needle from her hair, a wind of thread from her pocket, and went to work. She barely noticed when Chander sat down next to her, peering over her shoulder and watching her work. _

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

Asvathama slowly opened his eyes, returning to consciousness, and the first thing he experienced was an overwhelming wave of exhaustion and pain. He flinched and groaned as the first sharp pain stabbed his chest as he tried to sit up. Black spots danced in front of his eyes but he ignored them and managed a sitting position.

"Hey, you're up!"

The cry had been enthusiastically whispered, as if the person speaking might know of the pounding in his head now. As he turned his head, he found the person who had spoken to be the young boy he'd rescued. Apparently the broken wrist the boy had sported had healed for he was carrying a large tea tray with two plates of small cookies, two cups, and a solid gold tea cup.

The boy set the tray down beside his bed and then crawled up on the bed next to him. He must have noticed Asvathama's gaze towards his broken wrist for he waved the arm with a happy flourish.

"Mother Katara healed it for me. She said she tried to heal your wounds, but the water wouldn't take."

"The Fire Lady? You call her mother?"

The boy nodded. "Since Maida is practically my sister, and the Fire Lady is Maida's mother, I call her mother. My parents were killed a long time ago."

"What's your name?"

The boy, who was at the time carefully pouring tea into one of the cups, smiled.

"My name is Miko, what's yours?"

"Asvathama."

Miko succeeded in filling the cups with tea and then handed one to Asvathama.

"Ginseng tea, which Uncle Iroh says will make you feel better."

Asvathama said nothing but took the cup, staring at its contents with a mixture of sadness and remembrance. Miko drank his in one gulp and then leapt off the bed.

"I almost forgot! I promised to go get the Fire Lord when you woke! Be right back!"

Asvathama made no outward sign that he had heard the young teenager but it didn't affect Miko at all. The boy ran out without so much as a second thought for the shinobi. Asvathama sighed before sipping the tea lightly and then placing it back on the tray.

With one smooth movement, he ignored the pain in his chest as he threw the blankets back and stood. He cringed just a moment as he endured the pain of the movement and his body settled back into what he had trained it to become.

He cared very little for what he looked like at that moment. He was dressed in dark crimson pants that ended just below his knees and the only thing on his torso was the bandages around his ribs. His blackish-brown hair fell loosely around him as it hadn't done in years, brushing his trim waist.

There was anger in his eyes.

He strode over to the window, his bare feet making no sound on the floor. The healer's assistants watched him warily as he moved, but none of them expected what he did. He threw the window open easily, the warm breeze flying in.

One of the assistants moved forward, raising a hand to calm what she saw as a patient.

"Shinobi-sama, If you wanted the window open, you might've asked. I could've…"

"Shut up."

With that, he sprang up onto the sill of the window and viewed the world outside, crouched easily.

Below him, the Royal Family played in a garden, the Fire Lord and Lady reclining on chaises while their children and the aforementioned 'Uncle' Iroh played on the grass. A large emerald-green dragon was splayed out on the ground, idly ignoring the eight-year old prince trying to get him to play.

It was the Dragon that drew his attention.

Life in the garden froze as Asvathama leapt from the window and landed easily in the garden. Hessair rose quickly to his feet just as Miko ran into the garden, his good news evaporating with the sight of the shinobi. Ezio, who happened to be discussing something with the Fire Lord when Asvathama landed, felt inclined to draw an arrow and fire, but he restrained himself.

Amulya ran to his sister, who was standing to the far edge of the field. With this final motion, Asvathama and Hessair were the last ones left on the court.

Demon versus Dragon.

The air was tense enough to touch and no one noticed when Aang and Akierin landed nearby.

Asvathama glared at Hessair, the anger he felt at not being able to kill Syperis and the ease with which these people who had nearly been killed were spending their day overflowing within him and threatening to spill out.

"Spar with me," he said simply to the Fire Dragon before him.

_(What?)_ Hessair responded, surprised.

"Spar with me!" Asvathama shouted, the air beginning to crackle with his anger.

Hessair sighed. _(You are wounded. I won't fight with you.)_

"You will!"

Asvathama brought his arms together, to the side, and then forward, so much magic gathering at his hands that it appeared visible. As his arms straightened out in front of him, the magic created a highly concentrated stream that Asvathama sent straight at Hessair. The Dragon brought up his wings to block the attack but was still sent sliding back several yards.

"Fight me, Hi Ryuu!"

Asvathama sent another blast towards Hessair but he soared into the air to avoid the attack. Zuko ran forward, eager to defend his Bond, but the last thing any of them expected was for Asvathama to spring into the air, easily attaining the same height as Hessair with no visible supports.

Until a band of water wrapped itself around his ankle and sent hurtling into the ground. Pushing himself up, he glared up at Hessair.

"You pathetic excuse for a Dragon! If your ancestors could see what you've become…"

_(They'd what?)_

Everyone turned startled to Akierin and Asvathama gritted his teeth.

_(For Saitrie's sake, tell me Demon!)_

"Saitrie would be ashamed of you!" Asvathama shouted.

Akierin leapt from the wall without further thought for her rider and Bond as she hurried to face Asvathama.

_(How dare you speak so about Saitrie! You know nothing of her! Just because she ended the War between our races is no cause to bear her any ill will!)_

Asvathama stood and faced Akierin, their faces inches apart.

"I know Saitrie better than you ever could! I bear her no ill will because she did not end the war! I did!"

There was silence in the garden before Asvathama stepped back and sighed. Akierin shook her head.

_(If you ended the war, wouldn't all the Dragons be dead?)_

Asvathama sighed again, all the anger pouring out of him. "You wouldn't understand. Only Saitrie understood."

Akierin stepped forward to inquire further but Aang placed a hand on her neck and she calmed. Zuko did the same for Hessair as Asvathama merely turned and walked away.

* * *

At a small Earth Kingdom town just outside the border of the Fire Nation, a young woman helping her father run their inn noted the appearance of a man she'd never seen before. He had long black hair that was braided back but the sections that were too short to be braided in hung around his face loosely. He was dressed in Earth Kingdom garb and carried a long polished staff,but what made him stand out the most to her was his pale, pale eyes. 

His advance through the town was marked by the _tap...tap..._of his staff. She glanced up from her work as he paused just outside of the inn.

"Perhaps one of you gentlemen could tell me how to get to the Fire Nation capital?" he inquired in a very soft voice.

One of the louder men threw his tankard at the man and it missed by several feet. The man didn't even flinch.

"Read the signs you half-wit! And stop spoiling other people's good time!"

The man waited a moment before tryirng again. "Perhaps..."

One of the others slammed his glass down on the table. "Look now! The signs are right there! What are you,..."

"...blind?" the man said with a smile. "Yes, I am."

There was complete silence over the crowd in which the innkeeper's daughter stepped out, rubbing her hands clean on her apron.

"Here," she took his arm. "This road is pretty straight. You stay on it until it ends. Got that?"

He nodded.

"It ends at the ocean. You take this," She pressed a gold piece into his palm. "Find the ferrier named Kanri. Tell him Song sent you. Give him this and tell him to take you to Sozun."

The man smiled. "Thank you."

The man's smile was contagious and she couldn't help but smile back. "May I ask why you are going to Sozun?"

"My brother went there recently. I'd like to surprise him."

Song smiled. "I have a friend in Sozun. Will you tell Zuko that Song said hello? If you see him?"

The man nodded. "I most surely will."

As he walked off into the night, she waved and called. "Don't forget."

He smiled to himself. "I won't."

* * *

em 

em

**Yummy. Please Review. This chapter should leave you going...hmmmm...does it?**


	19. Pt 2: Longing for Silence

**AN: Props to anyone who can tell me what my favorite phrase is from this chapter. Hint: It contains an oxymoron. **

--

Accustomed to the veneer of noise, to the shibboleths of promotion, public relations, and market research, society is suspicious of those who value silence. --John Lahr

--

**Chapter 19: Longing for Silence**

Sumadra could not remember colors. Sumadra could not remember faces. Sumadra could not remember light. Was this because he could not remember? No, this was because Sumadra had nothing to remember.

Sumadra, youngest child and second son of Emperor Kusagra, was blind.

From the time that his nurse and mother discovered this hindrance, Sumadra had been on his own. The servants avoided him for the eyes, the eyes that they knew saw nothing, frightened them, for white, which was the color of Sumadra's eyes, was the color of the Powers That Be. To them, Sumadra was a messenger of the Powers That Be.

It was this fact and this alone that kept his parents from killing him the moment they knew the truth.

They found out the truth when Sumadra was barely six years old. How they hadn't seen it before, no one really knew. All Sumadra knew was that one day he was the cherished second prince, and the next no one even wanted to be near him. He found out that no one cared for a defective child.

As with all children like the young prince, with the lack of one sense, the others grew stronger. For Sumadra, this included his sorcery sense. But, for Sumadra, this was not a good thing. He had no way to interpret the readings his senses gave him and without knowledge, came fear.

Soon his life was nothing but fear and Sumadra might have been driven insane, if not for his brother.

It wasn't until Sumadra turned ten years of age that he even knew he had a brother. He knew he had sisters. They called him names, pushed him and hit him, and yelled at him when he fell over their things which they purposely left out. He stopped minding after a while, consumed in trying to drown out the world's sounds.

The people began to think he was mad.

He was in the palace library when it happened. A loud cheering started and didn't stop. Sumadra fell to his knees, placing his hands over his ears to block the sound. The roaring just grew louder and Sumadra screamed for the reckless noise to stop, but everyone ignored him.

His world began to spin as it did so often and he fell face down, still trying to drown out the horrid sounds. They began to get closer and he hit his head against the floor, not caring when he began to bleed, begging only for it to stop. If it hadn't been for the pain he might've noticed someone picking him up and cradling him.

Then came the softest sound, a light reaching out into his darkness.

A steady _thump thump thump_ from beneath his hand.

He realized someone else was holding his hand, holding his hand against their chest. The thumping he felt was their heartbeat, so calm, so smooth, so steady. He fell into a silent rapture, listening to that symphony of nearly silent rhythms.

Slowly, with that steady beat, the world seemed to come into focus. What had once been an undecipherable menagerie of sounds became people cheering for returned warriors, the servants whispering to each other, a mouse squeaking across the floor, the cat purring from atop the table, the steps of soldiers and officials in the halls beyond.

And, of course, that steady heartbeat.

Almost instantly, Sumadra's madness disappeared, never to surface again. He had found the rhythm of the world.

"Who…" he forced his mouth to form the words. "Who are you?"

A light chuckle as the person pulled him to his feet. He lost his balance and fell against his new and only friend but the person caught and held him.

"My name is Chander, and I'm your brother. It's been a long time since I left for the war. You probably don't remember me."

"Chan..der…" Sumadra said as if tasting the name.

Chander pulled his brother up and brought him to the table, sitting him down. Using a corner of his sleeve, he held it to the cut on Sumadra's forehead. Once the bleeding had stopped, Chander pulled him to his feet and they walked out together into the hallways and then up the stairs; Chander guiding Sumadra every step of the way.

"Nii-san,"

"Hm?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Because you're my brother."

"But…"

Chander chuckled. "I know I'm not like most Demons. Don't worry about it. What we need to do now is get you cleaned up. You don't know it, but you're a mess."

--

So that's how Sumadra ended up in his brother's room in a small pool of heated water while his brother trimmed his hair after he had bathed. He let the water from the fount by the edge of the pool flow over his hands until Chander pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in a large fluffy towel.

Sumadra was in shock and felt warm despite the chilled air on his wet skin. No one had ever cared so deeply for him. He could barely move to help Chander dress him in loose warm clothes and then they sat down together on Chander's bed. Chander held his brother and Sumadra enjoyed the feeling of being held, the feeling that he was not lost in an endless abyss, that there was something to hold on to.

He closed his eyes, listened, and focused.

The first thing he focused on was his brother's heartbeat. It was more pronounced now that he was listening to it without the hindrance of Chander's armor.

Then he stretched his hearing just a bit, listening to the soft steps of the servants outside in the halls.

Just a little more, and he could hear the harsh words exchanged between his sisters.

Outside, to the steps of the soldiers on the battlements just above them.

The aura of his sorcery prickled as it automatically expanded, bringing the radius that he could focus in on to unimaginable lengths. Sumadra was as strong in sorcery as his siblings; he merely had a different way of showing it.

Chander jumped slightly as Sumadra's aura flowed over him but he did not fight it, letting Sumadra figure out this new sense, feeling out what his magic began to show him.

Sumadra had never felt another aura and explored Chander's with the air of a small child playing with a new toy. He reached out for more auras to explore and suddenly felt some that he did not recognize. They didn't feel like Demons, but he didn't know what they were.

About the same time, Chander sat up straight.

"What are those, nii-san?"

"Those are Dragons."

Sumadra felt himself placed on the bed carefully and his brother's quick steps to where his armor lay.

"Dragons? What are they doing here?"

"Stay here, Sumadra."

With that, his brother was gone. Sumadra pushed himself off of the bed and forward, his steps coming quick and awkward in his anxiousness.

"Nii-san! Chander!"

There was no answer, only the rushing about of frightened servants. Feeling along the walls, Sumadra left the room behind and headed up onto the battlements. It had been years since he was up here but he could feel his way along by the thousands of auras of the Demon soldiers defending the city.

"Chander!" he cried again, and again there was no answer. He felt out for his brother's aura but instead of finding what he sought, he received more of those strange auras, but this time he knew what they were.

"Someone! There are more Dragons coming from that direction."

He felt someone grab his arm forcefully. "What did you say, Prince Sumadra?"

Sumadra pointed in the direction he felt the Dragons. "Dragons, from that way."

A moment of silence. "I don't feel a thing. Are you making this up, boy?"

"Let him go, Sharda."

Sumadra smiled at Chander's voice and felt his brother's arm around him.

"How many, Sumadra?"

Sumadra sent out his aura again and then responded. "Many. Their auras blur together."

"I want three corps on the northern wall and two on each of the surrounding edges! Sharda, you cover the southern and western walls."

"Yes sir!"

"Sumadra, go inside."

Sumadra grabbed onto his brother's sleeve. "You need me! I can feel farther than you can!"

Chander looked pityingly on his brother. "But I can't watch you. I have to fight."

Sumadra felt a delicate hand on his. "I'll go with you Sumadra. And then if you feel any more Dragons you can tell me and I'll tell Chander."

Sumadra missed the smile interchanged between the demoness leading him and his brother.

--

As the larger group of Dragons closed in on the Demon city of Shihai, the commander in charge noticed a small blue dragon hanging towards the back off the fleet. With a twitch of his wing he flew to the side and curved downward to cut her off.

With a slight cry, she back-winged heavily to keep from hitting him. He glared at her through crystalline amber eyes, the sunlight of the day glaring off of his obsidian scales.

"What are you doing here, Saitrie?"

The young dragon lowered her head shyly. "I just wanted to fight."

Now she raised her head quickly, eager to prove herself. "You know I can fight, Devaki-sensei!"

Devaki narrowed his gaze at Saitrie. "I told you to stay at the base. How can I trust you to follow orders on the battlefield if you won't even do as I say now?"

Saitrie hung her head in shame. Devaki turned in the air, facing towards the battle now, hiding his pain at what he had to do.

"Go home, Saitrie."

Her head shot up. "But sir!"

"You are not made for the battlefield. Go home."

Saitrie winged forward slightly as if to protest his statement once more, but instead she closed her mouth and turned back towards their encampment.

--

Chander watched the group of Dragons draw closer to the city, crouched down against the battlements with the rest of his army. There was no movement to the naked eye over the city's defenses. To all knowledge, they didn't quite know yet.

He watched as a small dragon turned and left the formation and narrowed his gaze. Were they sending for reinforcements? Recording the location of Shihai? Either way, that dragon could not be allowed to leave.

"Steady," he said calmly to those gathered around him. They were all tense, ready to go.

"Steady," he whispered again, more to himself. The first wave of Dragons was almost upon them.

The lead Dragon reared his head back to unleash a wave a fire and mystic energy at the Demon stronghold. At this key point, he revealed on of the Dragon's only weakness: the inside of the mouth.

"Now!" Chander shouted and all along the wall, Demons leapt from their places of hiding and attacked.

A bolt of magic from Chander's palm pierced the roof of the attacking Dragon's mouth, searing through the muscle to the brain, sending the Dragon tumbling to the earth.

Chander leapt from the battlements and forwards to a Dragon who was on his upstroke of flight, leaving the head down and vulnerable. A simple sword went straight down through the skull and Chander ran along the now falling Dragon's length until he could support his own weight with his magic, aided by the gathered magic from the two dead dragons.

He leapt into the air, gathering his magic at his feet and repelling against the molecules in the air, giving the impression of walking on air. While the battle behind him raged, he surged towards the retreating dragon.

--

Saitrie turned her head just in time to see the blond Demon streaking towards her, one arm held to the side, magic gathering for a frontal sweep towards her. Her mind froze in fear as she suddenly understood Devaki's statement about her.

The magic in the Demon's hand pulsed, and her eyes shot wide. This was it.

A terrible screech filled her ears and the Demon's blow was blocked by an enormous black Dragon.

Saitrie watched as both Devaki and the Demon tumbled to the earth so far below, the Demon thrown off balance and Devaki's right wing shredded by the Demon's magic.

Chander landed hard on his back but ignored the pain, shoving himself to his feet agilely. The black Dragon he'd hit instead of the female blue gathered himself as well, viewing him through snake-like eyes.

"I know you don't I?" the Dragon hissed. "Chander,"

Chander's gaze narrowed. "That's _Prince_ Chander to you, General Devaki."

Devaki grinned. "Formal as always, little prince."

Chander drew his sword with a natural flourish and a flick of his wrist to clean the Dragon's blood he'd already spilled from the blade.

"One of us will not walk away this time, Devaki."

Devaki nodded.

Saitrie couldn't move as the battle began beneath her. She knew that she should leave, but she couldn't abandon her teacher.

Blast after blast of magic rained between the two, Chander using his sword as a medium and Devaki using his wings, the two were epitomes of their species.

Saitrie's heart leapt when her sensei caught the agile Demon in his foreclaw, slamming him to the ground and trapping him there by stabbing a talon through the prince's shoulder.

Devaki glared at the young prince and the prince never faltered, not even reaching for his sword which lay only inches away.

"Looks like I have won, little prince." He grinned as he dug his talon a little deeper, but Chander's expression never changed.

Without warning, Chander's eyes turned milky white.

A blast of Demon magic exploded from between the two, causing Saitrie to cry out and shut her eyes. Her cry was drowned by the howl of pain from Devaki as he stumbled away from the prince with only a bleeding stump in place of the forearm that had held Chander.

Chander grabbed his sword as he propelled himself onto his feet and without even bothering to sharpen his abilities with magic, he lunged forward, whirling into the air and neatly decapitating the Dragon with a twist of his sword.

Saitrie screamed as the blood of her teacher sprayed the earth. Chander raised his head to meet her gaze, covered from head to toe in the Dragon's blood. With a sniff, he wiped his face off with a sleeve, averting his eyes from hers.

"You are not even worth killing."

That simple statement got Saitrie in motion and she flew back towards the encampment with the speed that would one day make her famous.

Chander stood, taking deep breaths to fuel his adrenaline-spiked body, his now blue eyes scanning the battlefield. Several Dragons' bodies littered the meadow but not a few were joined by two or three of his brethren. The female blue was not the only one streaking away towards the south, for several of her companions were following in retreat.

With the thought of this shallow victory in his mind, Chander returned to the city to recount the events, first to his father and then to Prashanti and Sumadra.

--

Asvathama woke in the middle of the night, still quietly accepting the Fire Lord's offer of hospitality. Without a single sound to let the guards know of his awakened state, he dressed and slipped barefoot out into the hall.

Syperis had to have come to this place for a reason. It clearly wasn't for the Fire Lady, for he knew the Demoness to have a taste for live prey. It was definitely not for the Fire Lord, for she also detested defective prey, a reason for which the Fire Lord could bless his scar.

The Dragon of the West was too far past his prime to interest Syperis.

Which left two options, considering when, who, and where Syperis and her lover had attacked: the Fire Princess and Prince.

As he entered the hall upon which the Royal Family had placed its suites, Asvathama noted the guards with a trained and cautious eye. Gathering his magic at coordinated places over his body, he merged the magic with the air, creating a camouflage effect. Basically, the magic he had gathered would portray an image of whatever was behind him.

He managed to slip past the first few guards, their whispering to each other covering the sound of his breathing.

--

A guard stood just beside the prince's door. He took a step away from the door to take a look down the hall and then turned back. Suddenly, he lost his balance, having stepped wrong, and fell backwards. He caught the handle of the door and it swung wide open. Luckily, he caught his balance again. Glancing in the make sure the prince was still asleep, he then shut the door quietly.

--

Inside the prince's room, Asvathama let his guise fall. He walked silently over to the prince's bed, looking down at the little one. Delicately, he placed a bare hand on the child's chest.

He reached deep within himself and just touched that thread that bound him beyond the seas and beyond the skies to the one who'd ever understood.

_Help me, guide me, use me. _

Her magic flowed through the thread and into him. He could barely stifle the gasp that came with her power. It flowed along his veins, down his arm, and into the child, whom barely twitched an eyelash with the intrusion. Her magic had a much gentler touch than his.

Barely a moment passed before magic receded back to where she lay, millenniums away from him.

_Nothing. _

Asvathama gave a longing sigh with the passing of her magic, but was relieved that the child was safe from Syperis.

The prince suddenly stirred and opened his eyes. His eyes blinked in recognition but Asvathama placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hush now," he whispered. "All is well."

Amulya nodded and went back to sleep.

Asvathama turned and walked out onto the prince's balcony, staring up into the night sky. A soft night breeze stirred his loose black hair and he closed his eyes, the light of the moon enveloping him until it was broken by a passing dragon.

Akierin landed quietly on the balcony but to her surprise, Asvathama turned and bowed to her.

"Youkoso, shiroi ryuu no eikou." _(Welcome, white dragon of honor.)_

Akierin blinked and then smiled. "I had my speculations, but now I am sure. To have been shown the formal greeting of the Drak court, there is no doubt of who you are."

Asvathama raised his head. "I am Asvathama, Bond of Saitrie, and Slayer of One Thousand Demons, I believe your people called me."

"That has haunted you for millennia, has it not?" Akierin said softly.

Asvathama turned his head. "The feat that your people commended me for was a massacre that I was tricked into…by Mandhatri and Syperis."

His head snapped up, an angry gaze meeting hers. "You claim to know who I am but you know nothing of what I have done, the things that I must pay for with blood, with sacrifice, with pain, and with life. You live in this rabid peace for the sake of these fragile humans, for what? Tell me! For all that I have lived and been, I have never understood the simple urge within you to help those unable to fend for themselves! Why not leave them to die and purge this earth of their weakness?"

Akierin snatched the Demon up in her foreclaw and took to the air.


	20. Pt 2: The Deceit

A man cannot free himself from the past more easily than he can from his own body. -Andre Maurois

**Chapter 20: The Deceit**

_

* * *

_

Past

* * *

Chander pushed himself up onto his hands, his head splitting with sharp repetitive pains like daggers through his skull. The muscles of his arms ached as if he had been battling for days but he could not even remember the battle beforehand.

And there had to have been a battle.

He stood in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by the corpses of Demons. As far as he could see, his army was laid out beneath the sun rising just over the trees now, engulfing the plain in the dawn light. But he could not remember. The last thing in his mind was preparing the army to strike at the Dragons at dawn. What had happened during the night?

Walking slowly and letting his sword drag behind him, he moved through the masses, a lone life among the dead. He knew many of those deceased by name some had even been his cousins.

"Sharda, Byan, Mirae…"

He cried out and ran through the corpses to her body, pulling her into his lap as he fell to his knees.

"Prashanti," he cried, tears springing to his eyes.

Standing, he held her body in his arms. "Show me…Show me the Dragon that did this!"

A step from behind alerted him to another's presence and he laid her down before turning.

"Rudrani, what are you doing here?" he asked the priestess as she worked her way towards him.

Stopping, she smiled at him. "Look, Prince Chander. It was not a Dragon's claws that killed your army."

He shook his head. "I don't…remember…What happened, Rudrani?"

Her smile grew wider. "Please address me by my proper name, Prince Chander?'

He turned away from her, placing a hand on his head, golden locks stained by blood. Then he stopped and lowered his hand. It was bathed in dried blood. Black blood.

Dragon blood was red.

"And look at your sword, Prince."

He did so. From point to hilt it was caked in black blood, Demon blood.

"No…"

Rudrani began laughing. "At last, I have effectively destroyed the royal family and all who would oppose me. Me, Mandhatri, the bane of the Demon race!"

Chander fell to his knees, staring at his hands. Slowly, the memories were forcing their way back into his mind. He could feel the power of those he loved coursing through his veins, power taken only through death.

And he screamed.

_

* * *

_

Present

* * *

Hessair scratched his chin thoughtfully.

_(Mandhatri? If I'm correct, she was a Demoness that tried to overthrow Emperor Kusagra his second year ruling. She failed miserably. Why?)_

Zuko shrugged from where he reclined on the grass. "I had a dream last night but all I can remember is that name."

Aang jumped lightly from the balcony overhead down into the courtyard where Hessair and Zuko were talking.

"Have either of you seen Akierin? I haven't seen her since late last night."

Zuko shook his head. "No, I haven't. In speaking of missing persons, the infirmary seems to have misplaced Asvathama."

Hessair shook his great head. _(That Demon gives me a strange feeling. He doesn't smell like other Demons and he doesn't act like other Demons.)_

Aang frowned. "What happened back then? Other than the Demons and Dragons wanting to kill each other, what Akierin and Asvathama said last night really confused me. Who's Saitrie?"

Hessair frowned and seemed to settle deeper into his reclining position.

_(Saitrie is the female Dragon who led the Dragons against the Demons in the final battle. She was also the first Dragon to Bond.)_

"What made her special?"

_(Saitrie didn't have much power in the way of Sorcery but she was fast. Her Bond took care of the rest.)_

"I thought humans weren't alive then."

_(She Bonded with a Demon.)_

"A Demon?" Aang cried, startled.

Hessair nodded. _(My mother told me the story, long ago. The Slayer of One Thousand Demons they called him. His name was Chander and he was a prince among the Demons. That is, until Mandhatri took over." _

"But I thought you said,"

_(She failed the first time. She succeeded after Chander slew his own army and sided with the Dragons. Saitrie bonded with Chander and together they destroyed the Demons.)_

Aang frowned. "What would make Chander betray his own like that? It doesn't make sense."

Zuko nodded. "It doesn't. What happened after the Dragons won?"

_(Saitrie disappeared and Chander committed suicide. It was believed all the Demons were dead.)_

Zuko shook his head and stared at the ground before him. Though he knew Hessair wouldn't lie, the story didn't make sense at all. There was much left out of it but he knew Hessair didn't know anymore. He could feel the Dragon's honesty.

_(Perhaps it has to do with the legend of the Prince of the Moon and the Princess of the Sun.)_

"What is that?" Aang asked.

_(Just a legend in Dragon lore that said the Prince of the Moon and the Princes of the Sun would rise and end the war between the Races.)_

Just then, a white blur passed over the courtyard and Akierin landed roughly, Asvathama pinned beneath her great foreclaw. From the scratches and bruises on them both, they had been fighting all night.

"Akierin!" Aang shouted and Zuko leapt to his feet.

Akierin was smirking. _(A magical property of Dragon Fire, it dispels all illusions…)_

Asvathama growled ferally, meeting her glare and matching it just before she engulfed him in flames.

* * *

The guard blinked at the blind man now tapping his way towards the palace. The man obviously was no threat but he seemed to know where he was going. There was a woman with him but they were both cloaked and hooded.

"Sir?" the guard addressed the man and he stopped, turning his head.

"Can I ask you where you are going?"

"I'm seeking my brother. I believe he might be staying here."

The guard swallowed. Something about the man made him uneasy. Perhaps the fact the he could discern nothing about the man's physical features beneath the cloak. So much had been going on recently that he was inclined to be more than usually cautious.

"Give us his name and I'll send a servant for him."

"His name?" The man seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Oh yes, I believe he's calling himself Asvathama."

The guard nodded and as he had said, sent a servant to the infirmary. He remembered that name and he knew the man before him wasn't lying but what did he want with the man called Asvathama?

_

* * *

_

Past

* * *

Syperis stepped forward, her eyes gleaming wickedly as she viewed the fallen prince and her teacher standing just beyond.

Mandhatri motioned for her apprentice to move closer to the prince. He was kneeling in the field, no longer aware of their presence.

"Take his power, my child." Mandhatri instructed her. "He has no use for it anymore."

Syperis stepped forward and placed a hand on the prince's head, drawing the power of his fallen comrades into herself. And she laughed.

He fell unconscious and she let him fall at her feet. The two then swept away in a whirl of wind, back to Shihai.

* * *

Saitrie watched it all unfold from the tower of the Dragon stronghold. Slowly, she leapt from the tower and glided to the ground, landing just in front of the blond Demon.

"Please kill me," he whispered.

Saitrie tilted her great head and raised his head to meet her gaze with one talon.

"Why?" she asked.

"Can you not see? Everything I lived for, everyone I loved, destroyed by my own hand."

He shoved her hand away, lunged and grabbed his sword. "If you won't kill me, then I'll do it myself."

Raising the sword, he brought it down swiftly towards his own chest when she stopped him again. She gave a huge sigh and picked him up, lifting into the air with one sweep of her wings.

"Put me down!" he screamed. "Let me go!"

"No." she said calmly. "For dead you can do nothing to avenge the deaths of those you love."

"Avenge them? I killed them!"

"No. You were tricked. Those female Demons tricked you into killing them so they could steal your power. But your power comes from the Moon, not from death."

He fell silent. She knew he was listening as she landed on the tower once more. Gazing at him through azure orbs, she felt his pain as if it were her own, his love as if it were her own, his triumph to come, his empty victory, his immortality, as if it were her own.

"You are the Prince of the Moon and I am the Princess of the Sun. Together we shall end this War of Races."

He closed his eyes and sank to the stone floor, his sword clattering against the rock. He buried his face in his hands and began to weep.

Saitrie drew him close to her against the warmth of her chest and covered him with a wing.

* * *

Akierin stepped back and Asvathama stood, unharmed by the flames. In truth, he stood before them pure. As Akierin had said, Dragon Fire was blessed with the ability to dispel any illusion, and so Asvathama stood before them unable to hide his past any longer.

Brown hair turned the gold of a new coin.

Black eyes turned the blue of a morning sea.

A silver birthmark appeared in the shape of a crescent moon on the back of a pale shoulder.

"So I lied," the man said to them all. "My name isn't Asvathama and it never has been."

Hessair took a sharp breath as the man stepped forward out of the ash and Akierin reared her head triumphantly. Aang's eyes widened and Zuko's brow furrowed.

"My name is Chander and I am the Prince of the Moon."


End file.
